New Life
by Maggie5763
Summary: Sequel to Pain and Happiness! Now that Bella and Edward have their family will they be able to settle down and be happy? Or will pain come once again for them? I stink at summaries so your just going to have to read!
1. A New Beginning

**Bella's POV**

***Sixteen Years Later***

"Matthew! Will you stop banging on the counter!" I scolded as I rushed to make lunch.

"Geez, take a chill pill mother." Matthew said sticking his drum sticks in the back of his jeans.

"Watch how you talk to your mother." Edward said as he walked in the room.

"Whatever." Matthew said before walking out of the kitchen.

"I swear he has an attitude!" I said.

"He's a teenager love." Edward said.

"I know." I said.

"How are you doing?"

"Ugh, I have to make five sandwiches, five apples, juices, and put them all in paper bags in less then twenty minutes so the kids wont be late for school!" I said quickly.

"I'll help." Edward told me.

The twins were now sixteen and as moody as ever, the triplets were fifteen and thankfully not all moody yet. Edward had turned me into a vampire shortly after the triplets were born and after Christmas. He wanted to wait until the kids were grown up but I told them that I refused to wait any longer, I was already a year older then him and that was bad enough. The kids knew that we were vampires, we had to tell them there was no other way around it, of course the twins jumped at the idea of being immortal. Edward put his foot down and refused to do that to them, but I knew he would break sooner or later. The only problem I had with his suggestion of waiting until they were eighteen was that we would look like their brother and sister and that was strange. My hands quickly shoved the food in bags and rolled the top down, all the kids came in and grabbed them.

"Have a good day!" I shouted as Emily slammed the back door.

I sighed and leaned against the counter, I felt tired even though I was a vampire, Edward wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest as he rocked side to side, I smiled while looking up at him, I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Alice is shopping, Jasper was dragged along, Rosalie and Emmett are picking Sarah up from day care and Carlisle and Esme are hunting." Edward said.

"Poor Jasper." I said.

He laughed.

"Okay, cleaning time." I said grabbing a hand towel.

"Your so busy all the time, cant you take a break." Edward said nibbling on my neck.

"Edward, I don't know if you've caught on yet but I am a mother of five... There is no break time, even for vampires." I said pushing him away slowly and wiping the counter clean.

He sighed watched me clean, I walked into the laundry room to find a nice big pile waiting for me. I groaned as I leaned against the wall, I took a deep breath in and out before starting to sort through everything. My children were old enough to do their own laundry yet they still make me do it, I held up one of Matthew's shirt and smelled it. I sighed while mumbling something about it being clean before tossing it on the dryer, Edward leaned against the door frame watching me with a smile on his face. I knew he was enjoying just watching me, he always did this and claimed that he wasn't staring at my butt the whole time. I turned the dial to the washer and started the first load, I squeezed past Edward and walked into the living room. It was a mess also, does it ever end? I told them that this was not a house they could trash and not pick up, Carlisle and Esme worked hard on this and I didn't care how many times they said we were fine. I picked up all the dishes and walked into the kitchen before putting them all in the right side of the sink, I filled the left side with soapy water and let it run. I stopped the water and washed the dishes, I dried and put them in the correct places. I walked into the living room and grabbed the remote, I walked over to the couch and turned the TV on as I fell on the couch.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Hey mom." Matthew said as he and Madison walked in the front door.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"They stayed after for help." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Mom, can I ask you and dad a question?" He asked.

I looked at Edward who was sitting by me, "Sure."

"Well, Madison and I are suppose to do a project in Biology and we were wondering, why don't we look like dad?" He asked.

I closed my eyes, I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, I was just praying on later.

"Well..." I said as Edward rubbed my back. "It's a long story."

The whole family, including the triplets, came in and sat down. It made me more nervous, I've never really shared the story with anyone, even Edward. I looked around the room before take a deep breath in and letting it out slowly.

"Okay, this is going to be hard on your mother to tell, so just be patient." Edward said.

Madison and Matthew nodded.

"One day, I was at a little book store in Port Angeles and I picked out a nice book it was a love novel sort of like Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, there was this guy who kept staring at me, he was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. I went to go read a little before heading back to Forks, the only table there was free was the one he sat at. So I sat down and started reading, I don't think I got past the first sentence before I felt his eyes staring at me. I wasn't paying any attention to my book anymore I kept glancing at him through my hair, I did that until the person who worked their told us it was time to go."

I paused to look at everyone, they were all listening.

"Anyway, I was standing under the closest street light searching for my keys when I was grabbed from behind. I didn't know who it was or why they were dragging me into the dark alley, I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up to see who it was I recognized him as the guy who was staring at me in the book shop. I wont go into full detail of what he did to me, I don't think you kids should hear that. He raped me, he took the one thing that your father and I had in common, I'm sure you know what that was..."

Madison and Matthew were shocked, they looked at me for a few minutes.

"Wow, that's horrible!" Madison said after a while.

I looked at my feet, Edward looked over at me.

"Is there more?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"But she isn't going to tell you, homework time." Edward said.

"Aw man! Come on dad, let us finish hearing the story!"

"No! Homework, go!" He ordered.

I got up off the couch slowly and walked outside, it was pouring rain out but I didn't care. I sat down on the porch and folded my hands on my lap, I looked at the ground, the one thing I hated about being a vampire was that you couldn't cry, or anything. I heard the front door open and close before someone sat down next to me, I didn't need to look to know who it was, I scooted over before laying on my back as I laid my head in Edward's chest. I looked up at him and our eyes met, I smiled a little as he stroked my hair. I looked up at the roof that was over the porch, I let out a dry sob as I closed my eyes, I haven't talked about the rape since it happened. Edward picked me up in his arms slowly, I hid my face in his neck as he rubbed my back.

"Sh, it's okay." He told me.

I wanted tears to pour from my eyes, but it wasn't possible, not anymore. After a few minutes of just sitting there with Edward holding me in his arms I sat up slowly. He held on to my waist holding me in his lap, I brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ears. Edward leaned forward and kissed the side of my mouth, I smiled before turning around so that I was facing him. I looked in his eyes before kissing him on the lips, our lips moved with each others as I placed my hands on his face. We broke apart slowly and looked in each others eyes, he smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead. We stood up slowly and walked into the house hand in hand, I pushed the kitchen door open while Edward followed me. We didn't realize that the kids were all sitting at the table doing their homework, I was planning on making dinner when Edward started to kiss my neck. I smiled as I tried to open a can of tuna, he bit down on my neck and the can opener fell from my hands, I grabbed onto the counter with my eyes closed. I heard him chuckle from behind me as he closed the space between us, my head was screaming at him to stop but my body had other plans. I finally got up enough strength to push him away, he stood there looking at me confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I did?"

"I mean no, you were perfect but I have to get supper started."

"Bella, you are so busy all the time." He complained.

"Um, yeah... We do have five children."

"All capable of doing things for themselves."

"Why do I have a feeling all you want to do is sleep with me?"

"Because I do."

"Edward, we just did it last night, you will be fine for a little while longer." I said smiling.

"Ugh." He said covering his face.

"I know I am evil but I have to start supper."

"Okay..."

"I love you."

"I guess I love you too." He said before leaving.

I laughed as I worked on cooking dinner for the kids, I walked over and turned on the radio, a guitar and piano filled the room. It didn't take me long to realize that it was the song Edward and I danced to for the wedding, I smiled as I leaned against the counter and looked at the floor. I didn't know Edward was standing against the wall watching me, I heard someone start to sing with the song softly.

"All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do."

I looked up to see Edward walking over to me, I smiled as he took me in his arms, we started to dance slowly to the song as he continued to sing with it. I laid my head on his shoulder, his hands moved down to my waist as we danced. The song finally came to an end, I looked up in his eyes and kissed his lips, my life had changed these past couple of years. But I was beyond ready and excited to live my new life, with my husband, my kids and my family...

**Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get it up so you don't think that I gave up on the idea! Also, I am sorry for skipping all the years so that the twins are 16 and the triplets are 15! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me if I did a horrible job or not! **


	2. Why Are You Here?

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Madison sitting at the island, I walked over to it and smiled to her.

"I didn't expect you to be up for a few more hours." I told her.

"I couldn't sleep." She said.

"Oh, do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked.

"No thank you." She said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Sort of."

"What is it?"

"I think there was someone watching me through my window last night." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know who it was, I was changing into my pajamas last night and I saw someone sitting in the tree next to my room." She explained.

I stood there for a few minutes, "Why don't you go see Alice, maybe she will take you shopping."

"At six in the morning?" She asked.

I ignored that and walked upstairs slowly.

"Edward?!" I called walking in the room.

He wasn't there, I walked through the halls calling his name, Alice and Rosalie came out of their rooms.

"He's hunting." Alice said.

I reached for the home phone and quickly dialed his number.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Hello?" Edward said through the phone.

"Edward, I need you to come home." I said.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, come home now." I said.

"What is going on?!"

"Someone was watching Madison through her window last night while she was changing." I said.

"What? Is she okay?!" Edward asked.

"I don't know, she seems fine."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before looking at me.

"I'm coming right now." He said before hanging up.

I sighed and put the phone back on the charger, I ran my fingers through my hair before looking at Rosalie and Alice.

"Do you know who it was?" Alice asked.

"She didn't say." I said.

I walked downstairs with Alice and Rosalie just as Edward ran through the front door, we all walked into the kitchen where Madison still sat on the stool. Edward rushed over to her, he put his hand on her cheek before hugging her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine dad." She told him.

"Did you know who it was?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't really tell, it was dark." She said.

Edward sighed, "Your sleeping in our room tonight."

"What? No dad! Please I'm fine." She said.

"It's either go sleep in our room or in your brothers." He said.

"Fine, I'll sleep in Matthew's room." She said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Okay, go find Matthew and see if he is up yet." Edward said breaking their hug.

Madison hopped down from the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

"Who would watch a sixteen year old girl undress?" Alice asked.

"Horny boys?" Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would some random boy climb a tree and watch a girl undress?"

"Think about that Bella..." Rosalie said.

"Right." I said.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Edward said.

**A Few Hours Later**

Matthew walked down the stairs with Madison on his back, they reached the bottom of the stairs and Madison jumped off his back before walking over to the couch. I smiled at them both before going back to reading an article in the magazine I was reading, Madison sat next to me, Emily, Seth and Elizabeth were sitting on the floor playing a card game. I flipped through the magazine before the door bell rang, I set the magazine down on table and got up.

"Matthew leave your sisters alone!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"But mom they started it!" Matthew said.

I shook my head and smiled as I looked to see who it was, my smile faded when I saw who it was.

"Mom?" Seth asked getting up.

"Go... Go get your father for me." I said never taking my eyes off who was standing in front of me.

Edward walked over to me a few minutes later, "What's going on?"

"Hello Edward." The guy said.

Edward's face went serious, "Aro."

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I come all the way from Italy and all you have to say is what are you doing here?" Aro asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I thought I would drop by to talk to Carlisle and maybe see the family, after all the last time we all talked was when you tried to kill yourself." Aro explained.

"Carlisle isn't home right now." Edward said.

"That's perfectly fine, may I come in?" He asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Edward told him.

"Come on Edward, I've traveled for days." He said.

I looked up at Edward, "Fine."

"Excellent." Aro said smiling before walking in the house.

All the kids turned their heads to look at Aro, Madison gasped and backed away.

"Madison? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Thats the guy mom!" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking over to her.

"He was watching me undress!" She said.

"I thought you said it was too dark?"

"I know what I saw!"

Edward growled as he turned to Aro.

"Now now, I am sure it's all a misunderstanding." Aro said.

"You were watching her undress?!" He snapped.

"I didn't know you had children Edward, are all of these yours?" Aro asked changing the subject.

"Yes, now back to the fact that you were watching my sixteen year old daughter undress!"

"I didn't mean too." Aro said.

I hugged Madison as she hid her face in my shoulder, the front door opened and Carlisle walked in the house. He went to go throw his keys on the table but missed when he saw Aro standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Aro asked.

"Why are in the living room with my family?" Carlisle asked.

"I came to see you all the way from Italy." Aro said.

"Why?"

"Just to chat, you know I haven't seen you since your boy tried to kill himself."

"I know..."

"Then why aren't you happy to see me?"

"I don't think anyone would be happy to see you standing in their living room when they came home."

"Right, anyway, shall we go talk?"

"Sure..." Carlisle said slowly.

They walked past Madison and I, Carlisle kissed my forehead and Madison's before going up to his office with Aro. I looked at Edward scared, the kids were scared too, they didn't know what was going on.

"Um, kids go up and hang out in Emmett and Rosalie's room." Edward said.

"But-"

"Now!" He snapped.

The kids hurried and went upstairs, I watched them walk up until they disappeared, I looked back over to Edward.

"What is going to happen? Why is he here?!" I asked.

"I don't know that..." Edward said.

"You don't think he knew already that we had children, and he is after them do you?" I asked.

"I don't know that love." He said.

"Edward! Are kids could be in trouble!" I said.

"Hey, come here." He said pulling my in his arms.

"What if I cant protect them?" I asked.

"They will be fine." He told me.

"I don't understand why he came all the way from Italy just to talk to Carlisle, there has to be some reason why he is here, and whatever it is it isn't good." I said.

Edward didn't say anything he just kissed the top of my head and held me tightly in his arms.

**There you go another chapter! I thought a little visit from Aro would add drama, but what is he here for? Any ideas? Go review! =P**


	3. Broken

**Bella's POV**

I walked upstairs and was walking past Carlisle's office when I heard him yelling, I stopped and listened as I pressed my ear to the door.

"There is no way in hell you are doing that!" Carlisle shouted.

I've never heard Carlisle cuss let alone scream like that at anyone.

"That's what I want and I am not leaving until I get what I want." Aro said.

"Well then I guess your going to be here forever because there is no way in hell I am going to let you sleep with my granddaughter just so you can get a child out of it!" Carlisle yelled.

I opened my mouth, what did he just say?!

"There are plenty of ways of doing this without your permission." Aro told him.

"What about Madison's permission? Or Edward and Bella's?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't need anyone's permission." Aro said.

"You are not going to have sex with my granddaughter! And that is final!" Carlisle screamed.

"We'll see about that, I suppose that the guest room is still free?" He asked before leaving.

I ran to our room and shut the door before he could tell that I was listening, I couldn't believe what I just heard, he wanted a baby from my child. I growled quietly, she was only sixteen years old! She wasn't ready to have a child, I wasn't ready and I was older then her when I had them. I opened the door and looked out in the hall before walking over to Carlisle's office, I pushed the door open without knocking. Carlisle was standing with his back turned towards me as he looked out the window, I walked quietly forward a little bit and stood there.

"Carlisle?" I asked after a while.

He turned around, "Oh, hey Bella."

"Is it true?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"What?"

"Is it true? That Aro spied on Madison and is here only because he wants her for himself?" I asked/

"How do you know that?"

"So it is... It is true..."

"Bella, how did you know that?"

"I heard you yelling at Aro, and I kind of listened in... You cant let him hurt her Carlisle! She shouldn't have to go through what I did!" I screamed.

"She wont."

"Yes she will! He'll rape her!"

"Bella, calm down she will be fine."

"What if he kidnaps her?!"

Carlisle didn't say anything he just hugged me, I took a deep breath to calm myself down, Edward walked through the door and looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I looked at Carlisle before he running out of the room, I ran to Matthew's room to make sure Madison was okay.

"Madison! Come here!" I said when I saw her sitting with Matthew on his bed.

She followed me as I walked over to Emily's room, I waved for her to follow and went to Elizabeth's room. She looked up at me as all three of walked in, I took the book she was reading and set it down on the table.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Mom?" Emily asked.

"We are all going to stay in here until that man leaves." I told them.

"They guy that was watching me?" Madison asked.

"Yes." I said getting up.

I closed all the blinds to Elizabeth's room and shut them, I closed the door and made sure that no one could see inside.

"Mom, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, "Why are you making just us stay in here and not the boys."

"I cant tell you that sweetheart, I know you are going to feel like prisoners but I need to make sure that all of you are safe." I told them.

"Your scaring me mom." Emily said.

"There is nothing to be scared of." I said looking through the blinds.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Madison's POV**

"Ugh! I can not stand this anymore!" I complained.

"Mom was acting weird, something is up, something bad." Emily said throwing a ball up into the air.

"Yeah well if I stay in this room any longer I will scream, no offense Elizabeth." I said.

I walked over to the window and studied it.

"What are you thinking about Madison?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm thinking that a trip to the mall would be nice right now." I said pulling the string to make the blinds go up.

"Madison! Mom will kill you!" Emily scolded.

"Mom isn't home now is she? No one is besides of us and the boys." I told her.

"This is really stupid Madison suppose something bad happens to you! I mean there has to be a reason we are trapped in my room!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, I have my cell so I will call you." I said.

"Madison..." Emily said.

"Come on! An hour at the mall wont hurt!"

"If we let you go we will be the ones in trouble! We are suppose to be watching each other!" Elizabeth said.

"Ugh! Come on just let me go!" I said.

"Fine! But when mom and dad freak out on us I am telling them it was your fault!" Emily said.

"Fair enough! Bye!" I said before jumping out of the window.

**After Shopping At The Mall**

I walked out of the mall smiling happy with my purchases, I put my wallet away in my purse and walked down the street towards the house. I had at least five bags full of clothes, some for me and some for Emily and Elizabeth for letting me go. I saw a black van pass me, it had passed me about five times but I thought nothing of it. I stopped at a corner while I looked around me, it was now about eight at night and dark out, the ground was wet from the rain that stopped soon after I left home. I was gone longer then I thought I would be and knew that mom would have figured out where I was, I was surprised when they didn't come after me. I heard a car slow down and come to a stop behind me, I stood there listening for a few minutes.

"Hello Madison." A voice said behind me.

I slowly turned around to see the guy from the house behind me.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"Aro, I am a friend of your grandfather." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To see you, I watched you leave the house and thought that we could go somewhere and talk." He said.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea, I have to get home."

"Don't worry, your parents aren't home yet."

"That's why I need to go, if they..."

"Madison, its okay. Let's go get coffee or something."

"No."

"I said let's go get coffee!" He yelled.

I took out my phone but he smacked my hand making my phone fall in a puddle of water on the side of the road.

"Please, just leave me alone." I said backing away.

"I'm not leaving that easily." He said.

I took off running as fast as I could, I looked behind me to see him running after me, I sped up but tripped over my feet. I landed on the cold wet ground hard, I groaned and grabbed my head, I felt blood on my forehead as I looked at my hand. I was grabbed by the waist and thrown into the bushes, I screamed as I hit the ground. I quickly tried to get up, when I did I took off running into the forest, it was dark and I had trouble seeing where I was. I heard Aro growl behind me as he chased me further into the trees, I should have just stayed home, being held hostage in your own house would have been better then this. I felt Aro jump on me and knock me down, he turned me on my back roughly and held my wrists down. I fought against him as he started to kiss my neck viciously, I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. He tore off my shirt and my bra at the same time not wasting any time, I felt tears come to my eyes by the sudden exposure. He studied me for a few minutes before kissing my neck again, he worked his way down, kissing my chest, my stomach and all they way down to my jeans. I felt his hands tug them off, he thew them to the side and worked on my underwear, I kicked him but it was useless he wouldn't stop. He quickly undressed himself and thew his clothes off to the side.

**After He Was Done**

I laid sprawled in the grass as I cried silently, he had raped me and left me laying here broken, if only I had just stayed home. The rain started back up, but I didn't care to find shelter, I just let it hit me hoping that it would wash away the pain and feeling of being violated. Was this how mom felt? Was this what she was trying to protect me from? Why didn't I listen?I closed my eyes in pain, every inch of me hurt, he wasn't gentle, he didn't try to be. I heard a sound of crunching leaves come from the trees around me, I couldn't point out where it was coming from but I knew it was coming towards me. Was it Aro coming back for seconds? I looked over to the side to see a large guy standing in the middle of two trees, he was large with muscle not fat, he had jeans and a black shirt on with a gray jacket on. He had long black hair that looked like it would go down to his shoulders if he didn't have it up in a pony tail. He walked over to me slowly and I tried to crawl away but I couldn't find the strength to even think about it.

"Madison?" He asked.

Great, he knew my name too, who was he?

"No." I cried hiding my face.

"It's okay, I wont hurt you. Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I know your scared and you don't know me, I'm a friend of your mom's, my name is Jacob Black." He said with a kind smile.

I looked up at him, something told me he wasn't here to hurt me, he was here to help. I burst into tears as I tried to cover my exposed body, he quickly slid his jack off and wrapped it around me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shook my head not wanting to say it, I had a feeling he had already known the answer but the low growl that came from him. He picked me up carefully and I screamed in pain, it echoed through the forest. He stood up and looked around, he looked me in the eyes, he smiled again before starting to walk.

"You... You said you were a friend of my moms?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Yeah, I've known her since we were kids." He told me.

"Did she send you?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how did you find me?"

"I was in the forest and I heard someone crying." He said, he was trying to be calm but I could tell he was upset.

I was trying to stay awake but it was hard, I was so tired and in pain. I slowly fell asleep in Jacob's arms with my head on his shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

"She is a teenager Edward, she wants freedom, she'll be back she probably just went to the mall or to a friends house." Carla told me.

"But she could get hurt Carla." I told her as we worked on our charts at the front desk.

"By this friend that showed up?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Edward, relax, she is probably home by now."

"I swear this patient is here every week with something wrong."

"Who? Mr. Wilkins?"

"Yeah, he came here an hour ago thinking that he was having a heart attack, it was heart burn."

The double doors opened and I glanced over, my heart sank when I saw Jacob standing with Madison in his arms. I dropped the chart and ran over with Carla following, I looked at Jacob before taking Madison out of his arms, she was wrapped in his gray jacket and was naked under it.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I found her in the woods, I think she was raped." Jacob said following me into a room.

I set Madison down carefully on the bed, Carla quickly set up curtains blocking the doors, I carefully unzipped the jacket and took it off. I closed my eyes and sighed when I saw all the bruises on her, I grabbed a gown and changed her into it. She winced in pain as I pulled the gown over her head, she opened her eyes slowly blinking, she looked up at me slowly.

"Daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm right here baby girl." I told her touching her cheek softly.

She burst out in tears, "I'm sorry."

"Sh, it's okay. Your okay now, but I need you to tell me what happened." I said looking in her brown eyes.

"It was him dad, he came after me when I was walking home from the mall." She said.

"Who?"

"Aro? I think that was his name."

I growled.

"I tried to run away but he was just to fast, and stronger then me..."

"What did he do?"

"He... He raped me." She said crying.

I closed my eyes, seeing her like this reminded me of how hurt Bella was, was this what she went through? I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I walked over to Carla.

"Can you do a rape kit on her?" I whispered.

"Sure." She said smiling.

I pushed the screen over and walked out of the room with Jake following me, I stopped right out of the room and rubbed my face with my hand. Jacob stood in front of me looking at the floor quietly, both of us didn't like each other very much, but I knew he saved my daughter, and for that I owed him forever.

"Thank you." I said looking away from him.

"No problem." Jacob said.

"Uh, listen I need to go call Bella." I told him.

"I know." He said.

I walked over to the desk slowly, I reached over it and put the phone in front of me, I dialed my wifes number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Madison..."

"What about her? Did she come to the hospital?"

"Not exactly, Jacob brought her."

"Jacob?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Madison was raped..."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes, "What?"

"Aro raped her."

"When? Why?!" She asked.

"I don't know when, but I know why." I said slowly.

"Why?"

"He wants a child Bella, and for some reason he picked our daughter to carry it."

"Wait... She isn't pregnant is she?!"

"I don't know that, Carla is doing a rape kit now."

"Isn't there a pill to stop that?" She asked.

"There is, except that we don't have any in stock right now."

"How can you not have any in stock?! Its a hospital!"

"Bella! Calm down!"

"Our daughter was just raped Edward! I am not going to calm down!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I was here when she was brought in! Do you think I wanted to see my sixteen year old daughter like that!"

"Okay... I'm sorry, I'm coming right now." She said before hanging up.

I slowly hung up the phone before I ran my fingers through my hair, I was going to kill Aro, he messed with the wrong person...

**I know, I'm evil =P Review!**


	4. Beyond Angry

**Bella's POV**

**Two Weeks Later**

I sat on my bed looking out of the window, Aro left the house when Madison was released from the hospital two weeks ago but he was still in town. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen slowly, Madison was sitting on the same stool as yesterday only Edward was sitting next to her this time. I smiled at her, she didn't look so good, she looked sick and depressed. I got pans out and got some eggs, sausage, and bacon out of the fridge, I set them down right in front of Madison and she looked at them. I opened up the sausage mean and started to squish them into patties, she covered her mouth and dodged out of the room. I looked at Edward before we both ran to the nearest bathroom, I knocked on the door as I heard her throw up. She had been sick the past couple days, we talked to Carlisle about it but he just said that the stomach flu was going around. I was trying to push the thought that this could possibly be morning sickness in the back of my mind, I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want her to go through the same thing I did. I heard water running, I leaned against the wall with Edward waiting for her to come out.

**Madison's POV**

I looked over my shoulder to the door, I knew my parents were outside waiting for me. I sighed before bending down to the cabinet underneath the sink, the extra towels were kept here, I lifted some up and grabbed a purple rectangle looking box out from them. I looked at it as tears filled my eyes, I was a few weeks late, I know it was possible to miss one or two but not after being raped. I walked over to the toilet and followed the directions on the box, after came the waiting. I started walking up and down the bathroom, I must have ran my fingers through my hair a million times as I paced back in forth. It was the longest five minutes of my life, I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited. The test finally beeped, I looked at it from far away for a few seconds scared to death of what it said, this little stick could change the rest of my life. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out, I walked slowly over to the counter and picked the test up and held it in front of my face. I took a sudden intake of breath, _Positive. _Someone was banging on the door now, they were obviously frustrated, I took a few more minutes to control my emotions before sticking the stick in my jeans and walking out of the bathroom.

"Madison, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I said lying.

I ran upstairs and walked into Matthew's room, he was playing his guitar while listening to the radio. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, he saw the look on my face and stopped playing, he set his guitar down and turned to face me.

"I'm pregnant." I said looking at the wall.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Will you keep it down!" I hissed.

"Sorry, what did you say?!"

"Please don't make me say it again." I said closing my eyes.

"Have you told mom and dad?"

"Yeah Matthew, they were the first one's I told. Are you stupid?!" I asked.

"Right..."

"What am I going to do!?"

"Keep the baby?"

"I'm 16!"

"Abortion?"

"That's murder!"

"Adoption?"

"I couldn't do that."

"What other options do you have?"

"I don't know!"

I got up and ran out of his room crying.

"Madison!" He yelled after me.

I slammed my bedroom door before laying on my bed, I curled up into a ball and cried into my pillow. My mascara was running down my cheeks and staining my pillow case, I took a deep breath before crying harder as I looked at the wall. I heard my bed room door open and shut quietly before someone crawled in my bed. I glanced to see who wrapped their arms around me to see mom, I cried harder because I knew that somehow she knew I was pregnant. She touched my hand before holding it, I wiped my eyes slowly but more tears fell.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"Because I went through the same thing your going through, only your handling it better then I did." I told her.

"How is being in a ball and crying handling it better?" I asked.

"Because I had a panic attack." She said.

My eyes went wide before I turned around, "You did?!"

"Yeah, Carlisle came home and he told me. I felt like my world would never be the same again."

"What happened after?" She asked.

"After came the many weeks of trying to figure out what to do. I didn't want to have an abortion and I didn't know if I could do a adoption, so I finally made up my mind to keep you and Matthew."

"Did you ever regret the decision? You know because we weren't dads children? We were some creeps?"

"Not for one second, when I held you for the first time I knew somehow that everything was going to be okay." She told me brushing hair out of my face.

"What am I going to do mom?" I asked.

"That is up to you, you have time to decide." She said.

"Do I have to tell dad?" I asked.

"I think you should..." She said.

I sighed before slowly getting up.

"You don't have to do it now, you need to give yourself time to process this." She told me.

"I'm fine." I said before walking into their room.

Edward was sitting on a chair by the window reading a book, I took a deep breath in and out before slowly walking closer.

"Daddy?" I said.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey princess, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something." I said slowly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant..." I said watching his face.

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked as if he could kill someone, in the years I have been with him I've never seen in eyes go from gold to black so quickly. Without a word he walked past Madison and I and out the door, I stood there for a few seconds before following him.

"Edward! Edward! Stop!" I yelled as he shot down the stairs.

I saw Emmett walk out of the kitchen and pointed to Edward, "Stop him!"

Emmett tried to grab on to Edward's arm to stop him but Edward let out a growl and pushed Emmett to the ground. My eyes went wide, Emmett was the biggest and strongest out of all of us. He always beat Edward in everything, but Edward just pushed him down.

"Edward! Don't do anything-"

_SLAM!_

"...Stupid." I said closing my eyes.

Emmett got up from the ground and walked over to me brushing his jeans off, "What was that about?"

"Madison is pregnant." I told him.

"What?!" He growled.

"Emmett, please, I already have to worry about my husband doing something stupid, so I need you not too." I said.

"Right. What is he going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's bad..."

**Edward's POV**

It didn't take me long to fine Aro, he was in the wood,s, it was almost like he wanted me to fine him easily.

"You son of a bitch!!!" I screamed, it echoed through the forest as I grabbed Aro and pushed him into a tree.

"Hello Edward." Aro said.

I pushed him against the tree harder.

"I cant help but get the feeling that you are angry with me Edward, am I right?" He asked.

"NO! I am _beyond_ angry, pissed off might work! How dare you come to _my _house and think that you could ruin _my _family without me doing something about it!" I yelled.

"Ruin? I didn't ruin anything..."

"You ruined my daughters life!"

"How did I do that?"

I screamed and threw him, he hit another tree and fell to the ground.

"Don't pretend you didn't rape my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Edward."

"If you are here to punish or make me pay for what I did years ago, then hear I am! But don't you DARE go after my sixteen daughter _ever _again! You hear me! Because thanks to you she has to deal with getting raped! Thanks to you she has to deal with being pregnant in high school!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Pregnant? I got her pregnant?" Aro asked as he stood up.

I growled as I pushed him against the tree.

"Are you done? Maybe we can sit down and talk about this?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked directly in his eyes with nothing but anger and hate and said, "I am _far_ from being done!"

**Cliffhanger!!! That gave me chills writing Edward's POV, I can see him doing that so it gave me chills. I hope you liked the chapter! I was going to make it longer but thought I would be evil and give you a cliffhanger! =P Review!**


	5. No

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and I were still sitting on the couch downstairs talking about nothing in particular, I laughed at one of his jokes as we heard Madison scream from upstairs.

"NO!" She screamed.

Emmett and I looked at each other before running upstairs, Madison and Matthew's voices filled the hall as we rushed to the room.

"Don't touch me!" Madison shrieked.

"I'm just trying to help!" Matthew said.

We walked into the room to see Madison sitting on her bad hugging her knees to her chest and Matthew standing by the bed. Madison was shaking as sweat covered her face, every time Matthew would walk closer or reach out towards her she would back away more towards the corner.

"Madison..." Matthew said.

"No... Please don't." She cried tears falling down her face as she clutched her stomach.

I looked at Emmett before I walked over to the bed slowly, I looked at Madison silently telling her I wasn't going to hurt her, I climbed on the bed slowly when I thought it was safe. I sat down next to her, she looked at me terrified before falling into my arms crying. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, I kissed her forehead before resting my head on top of hers and looking at Emmett and Matthew.

"I am so confused!" Matthew said to Emmett.

"About?" Emmett asked.

"She let mom near her but not me?"

"Because you a are a guy, she isn't ready for a guy to touch her again."

"But I am her brother, I wont hurt her."

"She doesn't know that, look it's hard to explain but she is afraid of guys right now, even her family." Emmett told him.

The door burst open slamming against the wall hard making a loud _bang_ fill the room. Madison screamed and clung to me tighter, I growled under my breath as I looked to see who it was, Alice stood in the doorway. She wasn't smiling and excited like she always is, instead she had a terrified look on her face.

"Alice? What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Where is Edward?!" She asked.

"We don't know, why?"

"Jane is here." She said finally.

Everyone went silent, Emmett, Alice and I all knew what Jane loved to do, she loved to torture Edward, and she did that by making him think he was in pain. Her power was creating an illusion of pain, only when you were the one being hit, you felt like it was real, and it was possible for a vampire to die from it after a while. Somewhere in the woods there was a scream of pain, I knew that scream, Edward, and he was in pain. It wasn't loud enough for the kids to hear it, so when we all looked up at the window and growled they looked at us like we were crazy.

"Edward." I whispered.

There was another scream of pain.

"Shit." Emmett growled.

I took off running out of the room and down the stairs as everyone yelled for me to stop, I ignored them I wasn't going to just sit there and listen to her kill my husband. I thew the door open to the house and jumped off the porch, I heard him scream and turned my head in the direction. I took off running through the millions of trees, I gasped for air that I didn't need while I ran through the woods. I was surprised I made it as far as I did without tripping, even though I was a vampire I was still as clumsy as ever, I ran faster when I heard him scream. I skidded to a stop at the edge of the empty clearing, I looked around slowly and realized we were in the meadow, our meadow. I looked to the middle and saw Edward laying on the ground and grabbing his stomach, I winced, I hated seeing him like that. I looked up to see Aro and Jane standing there, of course Jane had a huge grin on her face as she put Edward through pain. I heard a name escape from Edward's lips as he screamed. _Bella. _No. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking he was going to die. I looked around me as I heard running, the whole family stopped next to me, I was about to run to Edward when someone grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" Carlisle said.

"She's hurting him!" I cried.

"Bella..." He growled.

"Carlisle! Nice to see you again! Come talk to me my friend!" Aro said smiling.

I looked up at Carlisle hurt, he kissed my forehead before walking away, _Wait?! _How could I wait? I looked at Edward, I could feel my nonexistent heart splitting in two. I looked over to the family, none of them were paying any attention because they were all talking fast about what to do, I looked over at Carlisle, he was busy talking to Aro. I looked over at Jane, she had her head turned towards Aro and Carlisle as they talked and was listening in. I shot my head back to Edward before running over to him, I fell to my knees and looked at him. He looked weak and pale even more pale then normal, his eyes were shut tightly in pain, he clawed at every inch of his body. I sat there looking at him, I didn't know what to do, I was to scared he would die. I reached out my hand towards him and softly stroked his pale cheek, I saw him twitch as he turned his head away from me. I looked up to see Jane glaring at me, I growled warning her she would die if she didn't stop, she smiled again as she caused Edward to be in more pain.

"Stop it!" I cried.

Edward screamed in pain as his head bent back so he was looking up at the sky, I touched his hand wanting him to open his eyes for me.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" I shot to Jane.

"Because I was bored and I needed to be entertained." She told me.

"Please... Stop..." I begged.

"Just a little bit longer..." She told me.

What is that suppose to mean?

I looked away from Jane and back to Edward, I grabbed his hand and kissed it, I kept trying to tell him it wasn't real but he wasn't listening. I wish I was able to cry, I just wanted the tears to pour down my cheeks. I kissed Edward's hand again as I closed my eyes, the next thing I knew my cheeks became wet with tears that fell from my eyes. I gasped and touched my cheeks, what was going on? Vampires couldn't cry, I tasted the clear liquid, yep it was tears. I heard Edward scream the worst of screams and I snapped out of my thoughts, I looked at him as he screamed before falling limp. I looked down at him as Jane laughed, Carlisle and Aro stopped talking and looked at Edward. I gasped for breath as I looked down at him, I shook him but his hand slipped out of mine and fell to the ground, his head fell towards me and his lifeless eyes looked at me. I screamed and covered my mouth, I called out his name waiting for him to answer, but he never did. How could this happen? He was immortal! I felt two strong arms pull me up and away from Edward.

"NO! No! Let me go! Edward!" I screamed as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Sh, Bella its okay!" Carlisle said.

"No! No! This isn't happening! He cant be dead! Carlisle he is suppose to be immortal!" I screamed.

"Start a fire." I heard Aro tell Jane.

"Gladly." She said.

"No!" I hissed as I pushed Carlisle to the ground and ran to Edward's body.

I flung myself over him, "Please... Please come back! You cant leave me!" I begged crying in his chest.

I didn't know how I was crying, it happened right as I wished it, was that my power? I cried harder as I clung to his shirt, I grabbed his hand hoping he was just sleeping somehow. Alice and the rest of the family ran over, she pulled at my arm but I clung to Edward.

"Come on Bella." She said her voice shaky.

"No." I cried.

"Come on honey." Esme told me kneeling by me.

"I don't want to leave him!"

"None of us do."

"Then why aren't you upset! Why aren't you screaming?!"

I looked down at Edward's face, I saw his eyes were closed now, I begged him to come back, to call me love, to hum my lullaby to calm me down. I felt two strong hands lift me up, I knew it was Emmett, and I knew it would be useless to fight. But I did anyway, I clawed at him, kicked, punched and screamed. He dragged me away from Edward's body, how could they just leave?! They were going to burn his body! I never took my eyes off of his body.

**Back At The House**

I walked in slowly feeling dead, I was empty, he was gone, I had no other reason to live. I sat in the far corner of the room and curled up in a ball, more tears slid down my face, everyone stood in the living room talking quietly.

"Why is she crying? How can she be crying I mean, I know why." Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Where is Jasper and Alice?" Emmett asked looking around.

I just noticed, they weren't here, did they even come with us?

"They um, stayed behind." Esme said.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked walking over to me slowly.

I looked up at him with red eyes.

"Honey, I need to know something okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you know how your crying? I'm sure your wondering why too since we cant cry."

I nodded again, "I... I wished that I would be able too."

"Wished?"

"Yeah. When Ed-" I broke into more tears.

Carlisle looked up at the rest of the family, they looked at him with sad eyes.

"Okay, thank you lo- honey." He said standing up.

_Love_, he was about to call me love.

I closed my eyes, any minute now I would wake up, yeah, it would all be a dream. I took a deep breath and let it out before opening my eyes. I heard the kids feet slowly walk down the stairs, they looked around the room slowly as they walked over to everyone.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where is mom and dad?" Seth asked.

"Why does everyone look sad?" Madison asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out before wiping my eyes, I had to get myself together for the kids. I slowly stood up leaning on the wall for support and walked over to everyone.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing." I lied as I forced a smile.

"Where is dad?" Emily asked.

"Kids, lets stop the twenty questions alright?" Esme said. "Let's go get some food."

She led them into the kitchen slowly, I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"I don't get this!" I said.

"None of us do. I am going to try everything okay Bella? Something was up, I felt it, something is not right." Carlisle told me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know that yet, but whatever it is Aro has something to do with it."

"Do you know why I was able to cry?" I asked.

"Well, I do have an idea. But Bella, you need to go rest, I know you cant sleep, or that we know of... But just go upstairs while we try to figure this out." Carlisle told me.

"Fine." I growled.

I walked up the stairs slowly, to tell you the truth I was terrified of going into that room. I don't know why fully, maybe it was because Edward wasn't there to greet me when I walked in. I closed the door behind me and looked around the empty room, I leaned against the door as I sighed. Was Carlisle right? Was something up? If there was, what is it?

**I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to torture you guys with the wait! But I got the chapter up didn't I? I know it seems weird that Edward died, but its called fiction for a reason right? Besides I have a idea, a good one! Well to me it is, anyway, you should go review! They make me smile! =]**


	6. Don't You Think I Want To?

**Bella's POV**

It was the middle of the night and the kids finally went to bed, I closed Madison's door slowly behind me. I blinked back the tears that filled my eyes as I rubbed my face, I took a shaky breath as I walked down the hall slowly. I stopped in front of Carlisle and Esme's room, the door was open and they were laying on the bed holding hands. I knocked quietly making both of them jump and look up at me, I looked down at my hands as tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella." Esme said.

"Can I... Um, can I stay in here tonight?" I asked.

"Come here." Carlisle said holding out his arms.

I walked over to the bed and crawled on, I laid down in the middle of the two as Carlisle pulled me to his chest. I cried silently into his white shirt as Esme rubbed my back, I looked up at Carlisle and wiped my eyes.

"So, um can we talk about why I can cry?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, you know how most of us have powers? Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and um, well you know the other one... Anyway I think you have a power, you can wish something and it will come true." He told me.

"I can?" I asked.

"I think so." He said.

"I'll be right back!" I said.

I ran off and ran into the bedroom, I shut the door behind me before I walked to the middle of the room as I looked around. I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Okay," I said. "I wish Edward would come back and that when I open my eyes he will be right in front of me."

I kept my eyes closed for a few more minutes before slowly opening them, he wasn't there, I turned around and looked around, he wasn't here. I burst into tears before I fell to the ground, I curled up in a ball and sobbed.

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella cry on the floor was one of the hardest things I did, the hardest ever was laying on the ground limp and making her believe I was dead. I wanted to jump in the window and hold her in my arms as I told her everything that had happened, that I wasn't allowed to be with her anymore. Aro made me promise that if I wanted Madison and the kids to live, that I would have to stay away from Bella until he told me. I didn't want to agree to it, but if I didn't then he would kill the kids, if Bella knew that this is what I had to agree too she would say we could find a way to save the kids. But there wasn't any way around it, Aro had Jane, and with the two they were more powerful then all eight of us. I touched the window as Bella's sobs filled the room, she was crying, tears rolled down her soft cheeks. She slowly sat up before shakily getting to her feet, she walked over to the dresser and pulled it open. She grabbed on of my shirts and held it up to her nose, she threw it down and started to make of pile of my shirts, pants, and other things on the floor. She slowly laid down on them and breathed in, I closed my eyes before turning around. I took off running, it took all I had to keep running and not turn around. If Aro found out that I was watching her then he would change his mind, but I had to see her, one last time. I ran into the meadow where Jane and Aro sat, they smiled up at me as I walked past them. I sat down and leaned against the tree, I haven't even been away from Bella a whole day and it was already hard.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled as he ran in my room.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"I hear you can wish for things!" He said.

"And your point is?"

"Maybe... Maybe you could wish for all of us to be human!" He said smiling.

"What?!"

"You know, maybe if you do then Rose and I can have a baby!"

"I thought you were going to try the adoption thing again?"

"Well, Rose is afraid of getting hurt again, you know since the mother backed out at last minute for the girl."

"I know."

"I just thought maybe if you wanted to try..."

"Maybe later Emmet."

"Okay, oh another thing! Maybe you can wish Edward back."

"I already tried, it didn't work." I told him.

"Oh, okay, I'll leave you alone..." Emmett said walking out of the room.

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett! Just the person I wanted to see!" Alice greeted me as I walked down the stairs.

"What ever it is, no, have Jasper do it." I told her.

"I know where Edward is, he's alive." Alice said as I walked away.

I stopped before turning around, "What?!"

"I just had a vision. He's alive Emmett." She said.

"I have to go tell Bella!" I yelled.

"No! Not yet." She said holding me back.

"Alice, you haven't seen her. She is laying in the middle of the floor crying as she smells his clothes, she is basically dead." I told her.

"We will tell her after we get back from the meadow." Alice said dragging me to the door.

"The meadow?"

"Aro and Jane have him there."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Let's go!"

**At The Meadow**

"Psst. Edward!" Alice whispered as we knelt behind a tree.

He didn't look.

"Edward! It's us! Emmett and Alice." I tried.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice scolded.

He turned his head and saw us, he whispered something to Aro and Jane and they nodded. He walked slowly until he got out of sight of the two and ran over to us.

"Oh Edward!" Alice said throwing her small arms around his neck.

"Hi Alice." He said.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried.

"Listen, what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

"I had a vision that you were alive! We came to rescue you!" Alice said.

"You cant, I have to stay here." He said.

"No you don't!"

"Alice! I have too, I'm sorry. Tell the family I love them." He said before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Edward." She said.

He stopped and turned to face us again, "What?"

"Come here."

He walked back over to us.

"Why do you have to stay?" She asked.

"Because it is the only thing I can do to save my family."

"There are other ways."

"If I leave he will kill my children! He told me if I leave that he will rape Madison again and make sure she gets pregnant! I cant let him do that! There is no other way around it!"

"Yes there is! I can get Carlisle and we can make this right!" I said cutting Alice off.

"Don't you think I want that! Don't you think that I would love to be with my wife, be with my family?!" Edward asked.

"Edward..." I said.

"I have to go," He said slowly as he slid his wedding ring off. "Give this to Bella when the time is right, and tell her my heart will always belong to her."

With that he was gone, we watched as Aro walked up behind him and hit him so hard in the back that Edward fell to his knees. Alice grabbed my arm when I tried to launch myself at him, she pulled me in the direction we came.

**Gah! I just love writers block! I know its the second short chapter =[ But I am stuck... Now you know that Edward isn't dead, I could never kill Edward off... I think that is why I cant think of anything to write is because Bella and Edward aren't together. I seriously need help... So I need your ideas if you want another chapter! Please?**


	7. To Late

**Madison's POV**

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked as Matthew and I walked into the clearing that was suppose to be the meadow.

"Positive." Matthew said.

We walked in the middle looking around, we shaded our eyes from the sun as the wind blew through the grass. Matthew walked up next to me as we stood there, we had no idea that we were being watched by Aro, Jane and Edward.

"It's beautiful!" I said picking a flower.

"Yeah." Matthew agreed.

I smelt the flower and held on to it, "What's in the basket?"

"Oh, I brought some food, I wasn't sure how you would feel this morning." He said motioning to my stomach.

"Oh," I said placing a hand lightly on it. "I'm fine, so far."

"Madison?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry all this happened to you."

"Oh Matthew, it isn't your fault you don't have any reason to apologize."

"I know... I will be there for you when or if you need me."

"Thanks." I said feeling the tears come to my eyes as I hugged him.

"So are you hungry?" He asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah! What's in there?" I asked sitting down on the ground.

"Some sandwiches, and a lot of chocolate, some sodas and other things like that." He said.

**Edward's POV**

I watched my oldest children as they ate, Aro and Jane were whispering things back and forth but I wasn't listening, I was more interested in listening to my kids talk.

"These are amazing!" Madison said as she chewed some of her sandwich.

"Thanks. Oh! I forgot to tell you, mom has a power now!" Matthew said.

What?

"She does? What is it?" Madison asked.

"She can wish for things and they come true, so I was talking to Emmett and he said that she might change them into humans again! Well the ones that want to be at least..." He explained.

"What? What if they need to be vampires again?!" She asked.

"Then mom will wish them back." He said.

"I don't like that, it could be a stupid idea."

"They're doing it because Emmett and Rosalie what a baby."

"I thought they were going to try the adoption?"

"No."

What was happening? What am I missing?

**Bella's POV**

"Hey mom! Where is Matthew?" Seth asked as he walked outside.

"Oh, he took Madison for a picnic in the meadow." I said looking up from my magazine.

"Oh... Okay..." He said before walking back inside.

Emmett walked out as he walked in, he walked over to me and sat down.

"So... Feel up to making that wish yet?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I don't know okay! I have to talk to Carlisle." I told him.

"I already did, he said it was okay." He said.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Yeah?!" He yelled back.

"Can you come to the porch?!" I asked.

He was standing in front of me in less then five seconds.

"Did you okay this whole changing them to human thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it should be fine." He said.

"What if something goes wrong like Aro attacks or something?!" I asked.

"Then you should be able to wish it back."

"What if I want to be human?"

"I don't think it will matter. We should have our powers even though we are human..."

I thought about it for a few minutes before getting up and walking in the living room, I screamed for everyone who were vampires to come down. They all came from different places and stood around, everyone was here except for Edward, I explained everything and they all seemed to be fine with the idea, everyone was excited actually since they don't remember what it's like being human.

"Okay, are we ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Esme and Carlisle said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Okay... I wish, that everyone in this house that are vampires, would be human again. I wish that we would all still have our powers and be able to switch to vampires quickly if necessary." I said.

It took a few minutes, I thought that it didn't work until all of our skin started to glow. Everyone looked at their arms and legs as they continued to glow, after a few minutes there was a blinding light and we all covered our eyes. It cleared and we took our hands away from our eyes, I gasped, it worked! I was tan again, I ran over to the mirror and my chocolate brown eyes looked back at me. I looked at everyone, they were no longer pale either, they had a nice tan, Carlisle and Rosalie each had blue eyes now. Emmett and Alice had brown eyes and Jasper had green like Edward would have if he was here...

**Madison's POV**

"That was so good Matthew." I said smiling.

"Thank you, need help up?" He asked as he stood up.

"Sure!" I said.

He pulled me up and I stood on my feet, my stomach turned violently as I did though.

"Oh god." I said covering my mouth.

"Um... Okay, I am right behind you." Matthew said leading me over to a tree.

I held on to the tree and thew up on the ground leaning over, Matthew held my hair in one hand and rubbed my back with the other. I finished and slowly stood up, I wiped my mouth off with a napkin and stood there. I was feeling funny, I felt a dull ache in my back but thought nothing of it, Matthew must have seen my face because he asked if I was okay, I nodded. I didn't know it but I was standing right in front of Edward, but I couldn't see him because he was hiding in the shadows. I took a deep breath and was about to walk forward when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I gasped and bent over clutching my stomach, it got worse and I let out a scream.

"Madison! Madison! Are you okay?!" Matthew asked.

I went to speak but screamed instead.

"Okay, maybe you should lay down." He said helping me lay on the ground.

"Call... Mom...." I gasped as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Matthew got on his phone right away, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying, I only payed attention when I heard Matthew gasp.

"Oh my god... She's bleeding!" Matthew said in the phone.

"What?!" I yelled as I sat up slowly, sure enough I was bleeding.

Matthew continued to talk to mom before shutting the phone shut, my heart stopped, I knew what was happing, I knew it was too late...

"Mom is going to meet us at the hospital!" Matthew said.

"It's too late..." I said softly tears falling from my eyes.

"No, don't think like that... Now come on." He said helping me up

**At The Hospital**

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked as he moved the stick around my stomach.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, you had a miscarriage."

I looked up at him shocked, my hand moved to my stomach before I burst into tears, I knew it. My baby. Mom came over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly, I cried as Carlisle cleaned my stomach off. I wasn't paying attention to realize that they looked different, that they were human again and not vampires.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out into the waiting room where the rest of the family waited, I didn't notice that Edward was in the room somehow.

"What? What is is?" Alice asked when she saw my face.

"She had a miscarriage..." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

Everyone reacted like any other family would, they cried and hugged their mates, I looked at the ground, I was the only one who didn't have someone to hug. I walked up to the front counter and leaned against it, I sobbed in my hands unaware that Edward came to stand next to me.

"I need you. I need you so much and you aren't here!" I sobbed in my hands.

"Love?" I heard a voice say.

No. It couldn't be. I slowly took my hands away from my face and looked over to see Edward standing next to me, I felt like I couldn't breathe, he was here, actually standing next me. I looked at him, I stretched my hand out slowly and touched his cheek lightly, he leaned into it.

"Ed- Edward?" I gasped.

"It's me." He whispered.

"But- You were- How?!" I asked.

"Sh, we will have time to talk later." He said laying his finger on my lips.

"Oh Edward!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

He held me in his arms for a few minutes before breaking it apart.

"How is Madison?" He asked.

"I don't know yet... She had a miscarriage Edward..."

"I know... I heard. It'll be okay, everything will be fine." He told me.

"We miss you Edward, the kids miss you. Where have you been?!"

"Later."

I sighed and sat down next to Alice.

"Isabella Marie Cullen why do you have brown eyes?" He asked.

"Um... Because I was born with them?" I asked smiling.

"Funny." He said.

I sighed and made him sit down next to me, I explained everything from the night he "died" and all the way to the wish for everyone to be human. Of course he felt left out so we ended up going in the bathroom and wishing he could be human, we sat down in the same chairs and talked the rest of the night. Carlisle said that Madison was resting now and that she needs to rest for a few days, I made Edward tell me where he was as I laid my head on his shoulder, we also talked about what we should do to help Madison, she was going to need us now more then ever...

**There you go! Sorry it took me so long! I hope you liked it! Review people! I haven't been getting a lot of them and it makes me sad =[ Please? Puppy eyes xD **


	8. I Am So Sorry!

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry about not getting chapters up! I just received bad news about my aunt that I'm really close to and I haven't been in the writing mood... I'm working on it through, I'll try to get it up soon because I have to copy it from my notebook... I hope you all don't hate me for not updating :/ Again I am sorry...**


	9. For Edward

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were standing by the wall in Madison's room, she was asleep, or so we thought. We were quietly talking until we thought it would be safe to talk in our normal voices, we had no idea that Madison was awake and listening to us.

"Oh Edward, I am so glad your here!" I cried hugging him closer.

"Me too." He said.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you come home?!" I asked looking into his green eyes, every time I looked into them my heart skipped a beat.

"I told you this already, Aro is making me stay with him." He said kissing my hair.

"Please don't go! You cant! I need you!" I sobbed the tears falling from my eyes.

"Love..."

"No! We'll find a way around this, I need you Edward, the kids need you! I cant raise five children alone!"

"Shh, it'll be okay." He told me rubbing my back.

"How can you say that! Why aren't you angry!" I yelled looking up at him.

"Love, you'll wake Madison up! Be quiet."

"No!"

"Love, please let's not do this now."

"I thought you loved me, I thought you loved our children!"

"I do!"

"Then why are you leaving us! Why aren't you fighting him!"

"I cant!"

"Yes you can... You just don't want too." I sobbed before pushing him away and running out of the room.

I ran down the hall, into the waiting room and past the family, I threw the double doors open and ran outside. I let out a loud sob as I grabbed onto the wall for support, I sank to the ground, I closed my eyes and cried loudly. I felt a wave of calm come over me and looked up, Jasper stood in front of me looking sad, rain started to fall from the sky as he sat down next to me. The calmness only lasted a few minutes until I burst into tears again, my head fell on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm, Edward walked outside slowly and watched us.

"I...I cant do this! I cant... Live without him!" I sobbed.

"Bella, breathe your upsetting yourself!" Jasper told me.

I gasped for air but I couldn't do it.

"How can he do this to me! To our kids! Doesn't he realize how much he is hurting us!"

"Bella, he has to do this, Aro will kill him if he doesn't."

"There are other ways of stopping Aro! I don't care what everyone says!" I said standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Jasper asked.

"To kill Aro!" I screamed.

"Bella! Your not a vampire anymore! Your not invincible!" He yelled after me.

"I don't care! I am not going to stand around while he ruins my family!" I yelled.

**At The Meadow**

"Come out Aro! I know your out here!" I screamed looking around in the tree's.

"Ah Bella, nice to see you!" Aro said from behind me making me jump.

I spun around, "Don't act all nice and cheerful!"

"What's wrong Bella? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Is there something I can do?"

"Leave my family alone!"

Silence.

"Edward is not going to let you push him around!"

"Why isn't Edward here?"

"None of your business!"

Aro growled and flung me backwards, I slammed against a tree and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes in pain as I held my head, I was about to get up when Aro rolled me over and sat on top of me. He held my wrists roughly above my head and laid on top of me. He didn't bother to not try putting his weight on me, he looked in my eyes.

"I pacifically told Edward, that if he went back to you or told anyone that someone would pay!" He growled.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Now now, don't be so feisty." Aro said pressing me harder to the ground.

I tried to push him off of me but he staid put.

**Hours Later**

I sat under a tree hugging my knees, the rain poured down but I didn't care. I tried my best to cover myself up as I rocked back and forth crying, I listened carefully for footsteps wondering why none of my family was looking for me. I reached for my phone and flipped it open, no signal. I cried harder, my clothes laid in a pile next to me all ripped to shreds. No, I wasn't raped again, I was just beaten, beaten badly. My face was all bruised and cut as fresh blood dripped down my face, my arms and legs were also bruised and cut, but these weren't the worst of my cuts. No, the worst was on my side, I was stabbed with a knife when I bit Aro in the shoulder to get him to stop. I reached for my clothes and held them with shaky hands, I looked at my jacket, it was in one piece, I looked for my underwear but couldn't find it. When I did I found that they were in one piece too, but my bra was ripped into shreds. I slid them on and buttoned my jacket to hide the upper part of my body, I shook in pain and coldness, I stood up slowly with the help of the tree. I gasped in pain as I clutched my side, I had to remember one thing, this is for Edward. Only for him, I did this only for him. Aro had promised me that if I gave up and let him have his way with me, he would leave Edward and the family alone. I stumbled forward as I walked through the dark wet forest, I had brought my jeans and pressed them against my bleeding side. It took me forever but I was able to get to a street, I looked up through my wet eyes and spotted a 24 hour drug store. I stumbled across the street and into the sliding doors, I limped to the counter and cashier gasped, I leaned against the counter trying to find my voice.

"Phone... I need a phone..." I gasped.

"We have a pay phone. Are you okay?! Maybe I should call a ambulance." She said.

"No. I just need a phone, do you have any money?" I asked.

She opened the cash register and handed me two quarters, I smiled weakly, I stumbled over to the pay phone and put the quarters in. I slowly dialed Edward's cell getting blood on the numbers and phone, I leaned against the wall waiting for him to answer.

"Bella? Where are you?!" His panicked voice said through the other end.

"Edward... Help... Me..." I gasped.

"Bella! Where are you?!" He asked.

"At a drug store... By the meadow..."

"Are you hurt?!"

"Please... Hurry, I don't know how much longer... I can make it..." I said gasping for air quietly.

I could feel the darkness try and take me, but I fought it and listened to Edward's voice, he said something about the family and that he would be right here. I hung the phone up and walked out of the sliding doors to the side of the store. I slid down the wall scraping my head more, I sat down and my head fell to the side.

**Edward's POV**

My Bella. My sweet angel. She was hurt, I could tell by the way she was talking, she was gasping for air and she sounded weak. I tore through the forest as fast as I could with the family behind me, we told Matthew to stay at the hospital with the kids and watch them. I knew what drug store Bella was talking about, I was running towards it as I thought about what could have happened. Aro was the one who did this, I was sure of it, I heard Jasper and Bella talking at the hospital. She was going to tell him to leave me alone, this was my fault. How could I have let this happen? I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and shot a think you glance at Jasper. I had to stop to take a breath a few times, there were things that I didn't like about being human.

If I didn't have to breath and if I could run as fast as I used to I would be there already, and my Bella wouldn't be in trouble. We got there after an hour or two of running, I ran inside and saw blood, on the floor, leading to the counter and on the pay phone. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked up at the cashier who was standing with a mop by us, I told her everything and she told us that she walked outside after she made the call. Everyone walked outside, we looked around everywhere until we turned the corner to the other side of the store. I swear my heart stopped at what I saw, Bella was laying on her side and blood was pouring from her side. She was bleeding on her face, her arms and her legs but not as bad as her side, Carlisle rushed to see what was causing the bleeding, I stood there with my mouth open. I let out a sob as Esme placed her hand on my shoulder, I walked over to Bella and fell to my knees by her head. Carlisle took his phone out of his pocket, he called for a ambulance as the family stood around. I pushed the hair out of Bella's face, she twitched and started to gasp for air.

"Bella." I gasped.

She gasped for air before screaming in pain, I took her in my arms and held her, she started to cough, but it wasn't a normal cough, she was coughing up blood. I kissed her forehead as my eyes filled with tears, they fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. Sirens fill the air before the ambulance appeared through the rain, I took Bella's bloody jeans and threw them aside. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and her jacket, what happened to her? Was she raped again? I watched as the paramedics took the gurney out of the back and roll it over to where we were, they took Bella from me and strapped her on the bed. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at me, my heart was literally splitting in my chest as I watched them load her into the back of the ambulance. Alice was crying into Jasper's chest and so was Rosalie with Emmett, the only people not crying were Carlisle and Esme. There was two things I was sure of. One, I was going to kill Emmett, if he wouldn't have made Bella wish us all human she wouldn't of got hurt. And two, I was going to murder Aro, even if it meant me getting killed in the process two...

**There you guys! Sorry again it took so long! I wasn't originally planning for Bella to get hurt but this chapter just came to me so I just wrote it... I would love for you guys to review! =P**


	10. Why Am I Here?

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the waiting room furious, I ran my fingers through my hair and paced up and down the room. I ignored everyone as they told me to sit, I couldn't sit, I wanted to rip Aro's head off, I started to shake with anger. I came to the wall, screamed and then punched a hole in it making everyone jump, I screamed again before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward! That is enough!" Carlisle said looking right into my eyes.

My breathing calmed a little as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Edward... Bella needs you..." He said quietly.

And that was all I needed to hear, I looked at him before running to the room, Bella was arching her back in pain, Alice was holding her hand as she screamed in pain. The doctor told Bella something but I couldn't hear it, Alice helped the doctor roll Bella on her good side before he uncovered a tray. I pushed open the door quietly and stood by the wall until I could control my anger.

"Shh, Bella, you are doing so good." Alice told her.

"It hurts!" Bella cried her voice shaky.

"I know." Alice said.

"I'm... I am so tired." Bella said.

"No! No you are not! Bella you are going to stay with me you hear?!" Alice said bending down to look in her eyes.

Bella was literally shaking, the doctor had stuck her with a needle that numbed her side so that he could stitch it up.

"Remember that time... It was when we were playing baseball that one night, and you slipped and fell and hit your head off the bench real hard?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded.

"Edward was so worried because you wouldn't wake up, and he started freaking out until you finally opened you eyes."

"He freaks out about the littlest things."

"But that's why we love him."

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired..."

"No..." Alice said shaking her head, the tears fell from her eyes.

Tears fell from my own eyes as I inhaled sharply.

"How can she be tired, she was only stabbed." Alice asked the doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood." He said.

I watched his hands carefully, waiting for him to mess up so I would have a person to freak out on, I stayed quiet though I didn't want Bella to know I was here and crying.

"Edward... Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" Bella asked shaky.

I couldn't help but smile, "How did you know?"

"I know you well enough by now, you were standing by the wall silently threatening the doctor that if he makes one mistake that you would kill him, and that you needed a person to freak out on." She said.

I walked over as Alice moved to the wall I was standing at, I knelt down in front of Bella and looked into her eyes, her face was all pale and she was still shaking.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Are you going to kiss me or no?" She asked.

I smiled before leaning forward and pressed my lips to hers, her heart monitor went crazy, Carlisle walked in and chuckled quietly as he looked over my chart. I broke apart and smiled, I touched her cheek lightly, the doctor stood up and smiled down at us.

**Bella's POV**

"All done." He said.

I looked up at Edward before starting to cry.

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed.

"No, shh, it is okay." Edward said setting his warm hand on my wet cheek.

"No it's not! I was stupid!"

"You are not stupid."

"I...I tried to kill him! I am human and he is a vampire!"

"Bella. It's okay really, look I'm going to go get us some food and then I'll be back."

"Okay."

After we said that we loved each other Edward left and Carlisle followed, I was in the room alone now. I waited a few minutes before I took the IV out of my arm and disconnected all the machines, they beeped wildly in protest. I stood up slowly gasping from the pain, I took a few deep breaths before taking small slow steps. I pushed the double doors open looking both ways to make sure it was clear, there wasn't anyone in the halls except for patients that couldn't have rooms. I walked past them holding on to everything that I could, the railings, tables and even gurneys even though I was yelled at by some grumpy sick people. My side screamed in protest each step and my legs did also, I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, I continued down the hall and into the elevator. I pressed a button and leaned against the wall, I was going to the one place I went in the hospital that calmed me down. I went there each time I was here almost, the time Matthew was found, when Charlie was in the hospital and other times. The elevator opened to reveal the roof, I stepped out immediately getting hit with rain. I walked slowly over to the edge of the building and held on to the railing. I closed my eyes tears falling from my eyes, I gripped on tighter before letting out a sob. All this wouldn't of happened if I wasn't here, this was my fault, as much as I tried to push all the thoughts out of my head it wasn't working. I opened my eyes looking down at the streets and the sidewalks, cars past and people walked by. I closed my eyes once again picturing Edward in my head, picturing the first day we met and all the the things that have happened since we've been together, the good and the bad. The bad seemed to over power the good, and that, that was my fault. No matter how many times everyone said this wasn't my fault, it didn't help, I knew it was. But what I didn't know, was why I was standing up on the roof where I went to relax, thinking about ending my life...

**Cliffhanger!!! sorry, I had too! AHHH!!! I have the 3 disc special of Twilight!!!! I'm watching it for the millionth time right now!!! Well... Anyway... You should really help me, because I am stuck... So I need ideas from you guys! What do you want to see? What do you want to happen? Please? Go review on this chapter! I know it's short but I will try to make the next longer if I get ideas! So I guess it's up to you if you get a long chapter or not, or if you even get a chapter! =P**


	11. Explanations

**Edward's POV**

I walked in Bella's room holding a tray of food and laughing with Carlisle, the smile didn't last long when we saw her bed empty. The machines were still going crazy in protest, Carlisle shut them off as I looked at the empty bed, where was she? I set the tray down on the empty tray and looked around the room, I ran my fingers through my hair before looking at Carlisle. He just shrugged and walked out of the doors, I followed as he made his way over to the front desk.

"Have you seen the girl in two?" He asked the receptionist.

"No." The girl said before going back to her computer.

"Okay..." Carlisle said.

We turned around to see Alice rushing down the hall, her face stuck in my head, she looked horrified.

"Edward! Edward!" She yelled as she ran to me.

"Alice?! What is it?" I asked.

"Bella's thinking about committing suicide!!!" She said gasping for breath.

"What?! Where is she?!" I asked, I kind of screamed it causing people to look at me.

"She's on the roof Edward... She's going to jump." Alice told me looking right in my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but took off running, I knocked a few people over on the way down the hall. The rest of the family looked up from the waiting room as I passed and saw me running, then they saw Carlisle and Alice run after me and they got up and followed. I hit the elevator button a million times until it opened, everyone got in just before the elevator doors closed.

"Why would she even be thinking about this?!" I growled making everyone jump.

"Edward. Calm down." Carlisle said.

"No!" I hissed.

I never have snapped at Carlisle before, he was always the one to keep me in line, I glared at the doors until they opened on the roof. I gasped when I saw Bella standing by the edge of the building, I wanted to run to her, to grab her and yank her away from the side but Carlisle stopped me.

**Bella's POV**

I watched the cars pass by as I clutched the railing, I let out a shaky sob and stepped closer to the railing looking down. I felt blood running down my leg, I had ripped my stitches open from walking. I wiped tears away only for more to run down my face, I gripped the railing tighter, that's when I felt it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was afraid of turning around, I had a feeling who it was, and I was afraid of facing him. I slowly turned around and let out a cry when I saw Edward's green eyes looking into mine. He didn't say anything, I was kind of glad for that, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me protectively. I held on to of him tightly, I was afraid to think of what I might of done if he didn't show up. He whispered in my ear different things, I cried on his shoulder shaking from fear and pain. I opened my eyes slowly to see the rest of the family, Alice was crying and Jasper was rubbing her shoulders, Rosalie looked sad but gave me a sympathetic look. Esme and Carlisle were standing there watching along with Emmett, I clung to Edward's shirt as he held on to my waist. I was afraid to look at Edward, I disappointed him and I knew it, his finger went under my chin and pushed my face up to look at him. I looked into his green eyes for a few minutes, I opened my mouth to apologize but he put his finger on my lips. He looked into my eyes before kissing me right on the lips with so much force, I stood on my tippy toes as we kissed. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not because I was, we broke apart and he held my face in his hands. An hour passed and I was now back in my room hooked up to the machines again, Edward walked in with a tray of food for me and set it down. He rolled the tray over to me slowly, we hadn't talked much since my attempt to end my line, it was killing me. Edward sat down in front of me and smiled a little, I played with my food as tears came to my eyes.

"Bella..." Edward said after an hour of silence, it made my heart race.

I looked up at him.

"Love, don't cry." He said.

I looked at him, his eyes were full of curiosity, I haven't told him how all of this happened, or the family either. I stabbed a piece of my steak and let my fork fall, I sighed and pushed the tray away.

"You aren't hungry?" Edward asked.

I looked at my hands, "Can you... Can you go gather up the family? And bring them in here?"

"Um... Sure." He said before getting up and leaving.

I waited in the bed, I looked around, the family walked in slowly. Some of them found seats and some of them stood, they looked at me silently waiting. Emmett walked over to my bed and pushed me over, he sat down next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Bella? Why are we here?" Rosalie asked.

"I... I figured it would be easier to just tell you all at once..." I said.

"Tell us what?" Alice asked.

"What happened..." I said.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're ready?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Um, it was after I yelled at Edward for letting Aro treat him that way, Jasper came after me to comfort me because he is a good brother..." I started.

"Wait, I'm a good brother too right?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, I couldn't help but smile, "Yes Emmett..."

"Good."

"Anyway, um I got angry and went to the meadow," I looked up at Edward, he was looking at me carefully listening to every word. "When I got there I yelled for him, I demanded him to come out. He did, he acted like there was nothing wrong, that he didn't ruin my life, ruin my family. By that time I was pissed, I couldn't take it anymore how he was just acting so innocent. Even though I know he does it on purpose it just... I don't know."

"Yeah, we all are affected by that..." Emmett said.

"Um, yeah... So anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew it he was on top of me and beating me. He told me, after a while of me fighting him off, that if I let him have his way with me that... He'd leave Edward alone." I said, tears coming down from my face.

Edward growled, I sat up and reached for him.

"I did it for you, Edward. I had to do something." I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his middle and forefinger.

"Bella..." He said.

"I did it for you!" I sobbed.

Edward looked up at me, he saw the tears fall from my eyes, I reached for him again. He walked over to me slowly, Emmett got off the bed and went to stand next to Rosalie. Edward crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, I laid my head on his shoulder wiping my tears away.

"Um, Bella..." Alice said in a small voice. "I... I don't know if your ready to talk about this yet but um. Why did you do it? Why were you thinking about killing yourself?"

I looked up to Edward, "If I wasn't here, if I would have just gone away, none of this would have happened. All the bad things that happened, everything that I put the family through, it was all my fault. If I... Maybe if I wasn't here... None of it would have happened..."

"No! Stop it! Don't you _ever_ think that way!" Edward growled.

"But it is!" I said.

Edward took my face in his hands and looked directly into my eyes, "This. This is not your fault, nothing will ever be your fault. If I didn't have you, if I never met you. My life would be nothing, the sky without a sun, without a moon or stars. Without you, we wouldn't have the most amazing children, Bella, you are my life."

I burst out in tears and hugged him close, "I am sorry! I am so sorry!" I sobbed.

***Three Month Later***

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Rosalie! Come on I have to go!"

"Hold on!" She hissed.

"Ugh!"

I paced back in forth in front of the door, I had to go to the bathroom so bad but I was too lazy to walk all the way upstairs. The bathroom door opened and I literally ran in there pushing Rosalie away and slamming the door behind me.

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked into the bedroom, Emmett was helping make dinner for everyone, I smiled as I walked up to the counter. I laid a hand on my stomach because I was extremely hungry, I grabbed a apple and bit into it getting a weird look from Emmett. I chewed slowly before setting the apple down, I slowly walked around the counter and behind Emmett, I wrapped my arms around him laying them on his chest. He smiled tossing some lettuce into a wooden bowl, he loved cooking.

"Your a good cook, where did you learn?" Esme asked.

"Are you kidding me? All those cravings Bella had with the Twins and Triplets. I thought I was going to die, Edward needed help keeping up. That and it gave Bella and I something to do when she was restricted to be home alone." Emmett said smiling.

I smiled pressing my cheek to his back, "Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"I thought that maybe we could eat outside." I told him.

"Why? We always eat with the family..." He said.

"I know, but tonight is sort of special..." I said slowly.

Emmett dropped what he was doing, his eyes were closed and his face looked terrified.

"Oh lord, I am so sorry I forgot. Um, it is our anniversary?! It's not your birthday is it?!" He asked rushing his words.

"No silly. I just have some news..."

"Why cant you share this news with the family?"

"Emmett!"

"Okay! Okay don't go all psycho on me!"

**Outside, eating dinner.**

"This is really good Emmett!" I said stuffing more food in my mouth.

"Yeah... Um... Thanks..." He said slowly watching me in shock.

I never ate this way even in the little time we were human, he looked down at his food before pushing it away. He waited patiently for me to finish, he was anxious to hear my news. I finished chewing the last bite, took a drink from my glass and wiped my mouth.

"So..." Emmett started.

"Right. The news..." I said smiling.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked curiosity clearly visible in his eyes.

I pulled out a box and handed it to him, he looked at me for a minute before untieing the pink and blue ribbon. He opened the box setting the top down on the table, he took something out, it was a rattle, the toys babies play with.

"This is cute... Oh look! It has bells on it!" Emmett said hitting them making them ring with a huge smile.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, I should have known he would get lost, he wasn't exactly like other humans, but I love him for that.

"Yes Emmett, but focus." I said.

"Oh, right. Is it suppose to mean something?" He asked.

"Yes..."

He looked at the toy for twenty minutes before looking up at me confused, I sighed.

"Emmett, I'm..."

**Cliffhanger! Even though you might already know what is going to happen =/ But I wanted to get the chapter up before I went to bed... So here it is! =D Review!**


	12. Finding Out

**Rosalie's POV**

"...Pregnant."

Emmett's eyes went huge, I would forever remember his face. It lit up with excitement and happiness like someone just told him he won the lottery, but this was bigger, more exciting. He got up from his chair and over to me, I silently prepared myself for what he was about to do, and I knew what he was about to do. He picked me up from my seat and into his arms, he spun me around in the air attaching my lips with his , felt my stomach turn in protest but I didn't throw up. After a while he set me back down my feet, I looked up in his brown eyes and smiled the happiness was clearly written on both of our faces. He grabbed my face in both orris hands and pressed his lips to mine softly, Pelt one of his hands leave my cheek and go down to my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered after we broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Emmett said.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"That's an understatement." He said.

"I cant believe this is happening." I said.

"Are you going to be sick like Bella was?" He asked.

"I don't know, everyone is different."

"Oh," Emmett said before he dot down on his knees and laid his head on my stomach, "I love you baby."

Tears filled my eyes as he kissed my stomach, he could be so sweet, I wiped the tears away quickly as he laid his head back on my stomach.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with dishes in my hand, I glanced outside as Alice followed some dishes in her hand also. Emmett was on his knees kissing and talking to Rose's stomach, I looked at Alice in shock, was this what I thought it meant? Out of no where Alice squealed and jumped up and down happily, a smiled appeared on my face as I watched Rosalie run her fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Rosalie is pregnant!" Alice squeaked.

"Sh! She might want to tell the family!" I said.

"Bella! Aren't you excited?!" She asked.

"Of course! But this is special." I told her.

"Fine! But I hope she does it soon because I cant wait too much longer."

I rolled my eyes at Alice before starting the dishes, Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Edward." I said smiling.

"Mmmm..." He said berrying his face in my neck.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked softly kissing my neck.

"Nothing."

He kissed harder placing his hands on my waist, I heard the kitchen door close, Alice must of sensed we would want some time alone. He started to nibble on my neck before slowly turning me around so that I was facing him, he pressed me against the counter before moving his lips to mine. I gasped at the sudden mood change, he picked me up and placed me on the counter, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We had no idea that Carlisle and Charlie walked in, we didn't even know that Charlie was here. I tangled my fingers in Edward's hair, he moved closer to me in between my legs making me gasp. He chuckled as he moved down to my neck, I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt ready to pull if off.

"Edward!" I gasped stopping him.

"What?! Am I hurting you?!" He asked.

"No! But shouldn't we go upstairs?" I asked.

"No one is home." He said going back to kissing my neck.

I looked over his shoulder to see Carlisle and Charlie standing there shocked.

"Um, Edward..." I said.

"Love... It is fine." He said moving his hands up to my chest.

I gasped, "No Edward! Stop!"

"Bella! What is wrong with you?!" He asked stopping and looking at me.

I pointed over his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh." He said.

I covered my face in embarrassment, I felt tears come to my eyes, I hopped off the counter and walked quickly out of the room. I walked out on the front porch and wiped my eyes, that was the second time Edward and I almost had sex in front of our parents, I walked down the steps and to the side of the house. I was leaning against the house when I heard a noise in the woods, my head whipped around to find Aro standing there. I looked at him as he walked over to me slowly, what was he doing here? He said he would leave me and my family alone now.

"Hello Bella." He said.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"Ouch, did I do that?" He asked touching my face, I forgot there were still bruises.

"Don't touch me!" I said.

"Now now, remember our little deal."

"That was one time!"

"No, no that is for how ever long I wanted it to be."

"You son of a-"

I didn't get to finish, he pushed me roughly to the house, I hit my head against it, I gasped grabbing it.

"Now be a good girl and stay still." He said moving closer to me.

"No!" I screamed.

He growled.

"I-" I was just about to wish him away when he smacked my head against the house again.

I screamed in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Emmett yell, I forgot they were outside.

Rosalie ran over and jumped up kicking Aro in the stomach, he fell to the ground, I was impressed, she was a human and she was still really strong. I ran over to Emmett and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, Aro got up and walked over to me, I winced and hid my face in his chest. Edward, Carlisle and Charlie walked out and froze when they saw Aro, of course Charlie didn't know what was going on, Aro touched me on my back and I cried out. Emmett growled, I felt it in his chest, Aro put his hands up and mumbled something about leaving for a little bit. He took off running, why would he leave so quickly? I didn't care, I hugged Emmett closer as his muscular arms wrapped around me. Rosalie walked over and placed her hand on my back comfortingly, I looked at her and burst into tears. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness, and she knew that we both hugged each other with smiles on out faces.

"How did you know?" Rosalie asked, she was crying now too.

"I saw Emmett talking and kissing your stomach. It wasn't that hard to figure out." I said.

"Alice know?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

I turned around to look at Emmett, I smiled and jumped in his arms, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." He said.

"I want a nephew." I told Rosalie.

"Like I have any control over that." She said rolling her eyes.

"You might not but I do." I said smiling evilly.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Rosalie said.

"Okay! Okay! Fine." I said laughing.

Madison walked outside and over to us holding a box, I looked at her and then the box.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I found it in the attic." She said.

We all sat down still not aware that we were being watched by Edward, Carlisle and Charlie. I opened the box after dusting it, it was crammed full of things. I took out a CD, it was the one Edward made me, of our favorite songs. I gasped and took out a picture of Edward.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"A picture of your father! I wanted to see if he would show up." I said.

Rosalie took out a piece of paper and read it aloud:

"It will be as if I never existed..." She said confused.

My heart stopped, I knew what that meant, and I knew it too well. Memories flashed in my head of the time he left, right after my eighteenth birthday.

"It was... It was the time he left me, after Jasper attacked me," I said tears falling from my eyes, "He wrote that in a letter and put it with the things under my floor board in case I found the things."

"Oh. Bella, I'm sorry." Rosalie said.

"It's fine." I said wiping my eyes.

Edward looked hurt as he remembered it, he hated to relive it, to hear me talking about it.

"Oh... My... God..." I said holding up a blue dress.

"It's your prom dress!" Rosalie said laughing.

"Ugh! I hated Edward for taking me to prom!" I said holding it up.

"I love that dress!" Madison said.

"Here," I said tossing it to her. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!"

I looked through the box more, Edward walked off the porch and over to us, he sat down next to me. I pulled out a jacket, I held it to my nose and sighed happily, it still smelt like Edward. I slid my arms through the sleeves, they were still to long for me. I grabbed an album out of the box, I found pictures of Edward and I, I looked through it carefully. I pulled out a video camera, it sent chills down my spine while I wondered why I haven't thrown it away. I held up my arm and traced the crescent shaped scar on my arm, we finished looking through the box and went inside, Rosalie had told the family when we were all together. Everyone was excited and happy for them, it was about time that they were happy, really happy. Their lives were never really complete, but now it was going to be, now they would have a family of their own...

**Writer's block is always fun! . Anyway, there is the chapter! =P I need ideas... Again . Any help? The sooner I have ideas the sooner you'll get chapters! Ha ha... Go review! Please?**


	13. Strange Behavior

**Bella's POV**

**Three Months Later**

I was sitting on the front desk at the hospital watching Edward fill out charts, he was back at the hospital working now, I swung my legs back in forth. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I were the only ones that were still humans, the other four of the family were sick of it and had me wish them back to vampires. Carlisle walked up and stood on the other side of me, I looked over to Edward to see him pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger. I hopped down and started to rub his shoulders and his back, he sighed.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Yes there is." I said as I massaged his back.

"I said it was nothing!" He growled and walked away.

I looked at Carlisle before following Edward, he threw the door to the doctors lounge open.

"Edward?" I asked walking in slowly.

He ignored me and stood by the window, he placed his hand on the wall as he looked down to the parking lot.

"Honey?" I asked again walking to him slowly.

"I'm fine!" He said.

"No your not, your angry. What is wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

He spun around so fast and grabbed my wrist holding it tightly, too tightly, and for the first time I was scared.

"Bella. I really wish you would stop bugging me! I said I was _fine!_" He growled before throwing me to the ground.

Carlisle walked in just as I fell to the ground, I looked up at Edward shocked, how could he do that? Why did he do that? Carlisle rushed over to me looking at Edward the same way I was and helped me up, Edward stood there looking at me, his face didn't show anything, it was blank. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it, I grabbed my wrist, his hand print clearly visible. I felt the tears come to my eyes, I had to leave, I walked out of Carlisle's arms and ran out of the room. I ran past Carla the tears falling from my eyes, I waited for the sliding doors to open before running out of the hospital. I cursed under my breath when I realized I walked here, I dug the keys out of my pocket, I remembered that I had a key to the Volvo. I found it where it usually sat in Edward's parking spot, I looked up at the window where Edward still stood looking down at me, I opened the door to the drivers seat of the Volvo, he could walk home. I started the car and pulled out of the parking space, I raced out of the lot and drove towards home. Fresh tears filled my eyes, I stopped at a red light, I ran my fingers through my hair. I still had a hard time believing Edward did that, what could of set him off? I grabbed my wrist as I closed my eyes, a car honking brought me out of my thinking, I opened them quickly to see the light was green. I sighed ant turned right, I turned the radio on and turned the volume up, Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park was playing. I looked a head at the upcoming intersection, I could have sworn the light was green, when I went to turn left and heard cars honking. I looked to me left to see a car speeding towards me, I cursed and tried to get out of it's way, it hit the back of the Volvo making it spin. It took a few minutes to register what happened, I grabbed my head as I took my seat belt off, I opened the door and got out, the driver of the other car was already out.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked looking around.

"I'm fine, your head is bleeding maybe we should go to the hospital." He said.

I grabbed my head before going to the car, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, I wrote down my number and all the information he needed. I handed it to him.

"Really, I can drive you." He said.

"No, uh," I blinked, my head hurt. "My father in law is a doctor, I'm fine to drive."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Um, yeah... I'll be fine." I said smiling.

I looked at the Volvo, great it was in bad shape, the back end was all smashed in and the back windows broke from the crash. I sighed as I climbed into the front seat, Edward was sure to be pissed off more now, the Volvo was his baby, there were times I thought he loved it more then me. I laughed a little at the thought, I started the car and drove back to the hospital again, I imagined Carlisle's face when he saw me. I wasn't too far from the hospital so it didn't take me long, I pulled in front of the hospital the bad end of the Volvo facing towards it, I saw Carlisle looking out of the doors and his eyes went wide. I walked through the sliding doors holding my head, the blood ran down my face, neck and onto my shirt. I didn't see Edward standing at the counter, a worried look flashed on his face when he saw me. I walked straight over to Carlisle who looked worried but looked like he would burst out laughing all the same.

"Bella? Do I want to know what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I got hit by a car, the Volvo spun and I must have hit my head." I said.

"Oh Bella... What am I going to do with you?" He asked laughing.

"I don't know..." I said smiling.

"Let's go take care of your head." He said leading me to a bed close enough so Edward could hear.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he got a tray.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I recked the Volvo." I said biting my lip.

"Oh boy."

"Yeah..."

He touched my head and I winced.

"Sorry, I know it hurts."

"My wrist hurts worst strangely..."

"Here, I got some ice for that..." Carla said walking over.

"Oh, hi Carla." I said.

"Hi." She said handing me the ice.

I pressed it to my wrist.

"How did that happen? Did you hit it also in the wreck?" She asked.

"Not exactly..." I said tears coming to my eyes, Carlisle shook his head as he worked on stitching my head up.

I let the tears fall, I wasn't in the mood to fight them, Carlisle finished quickly he must have stitched people up a billion times. He helped me off the bed before leading me over to the desk, he signed something and handed it to the receptionist.

"I'm taking my daughter home." He said.

"But-"

"I'll be back later." Was all he said.

The car ride was quiet, I looked over to Carlisle, he had a look on his face that I couldn't read. But something told me he knew why Edward was upset, that he knew what was wrong with him.

"You know." I said breaking the silence.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what is wrong with him." I said.

"Who?" He asked, but he already knew that answer.

"Edward."

He sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I cant tell you that Bella. It's best if he told you." He said.

Great, I hated those answers, I looked out of the window to find that we were home, that was fast. I kissed Carlisle's cheek before getting out of the car, I walked up the stairs, I was glad no one was in the living room. I walked up to the room and shut the door, Edward would be home soon, I must have sat on the bed for a hour crying. I didn't hear the door open and close, I didn't know that Edward was watching me by the door. I grabbed the picture of us at our wedding and cried harder, I wiped my eyes as my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bells? Honey, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, dad I'm fine." I lied.

"No your not, I know you to well to know that, you called me for a reason." He said, I forgot that I had called him.

"Um, yeah dad I was wondering if I could take my savings bond out?" I asked.

"Honey your saving up for your own house for Edward and the kids."

"Dad. I know that, but something happened and I need it."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No! Dad please!"

"Why do you need the money?"

"I recked his Volvo." I cried putting the speaker on.

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"Cant he get a new car? Volvo's are expensive."

I gave a frustrated growl, "Never mind! I'll call you later!"

I hung up and dialed my bank, I waited for someone to pick up, the speaker was still on.

"Yes I need to know if it is possible for me to get a loan?" I asked.

"Name?" The girl asked.

"Bella Cullen." I said laying back on the bed.

There was silence.

"How much?" She asked.

"Maybe about thirty thousand." I said.

"That's a lot." She said.

I was about to say something when Edward pulled the phone out of my hands roughly, I looked up shocked, he told the girl never mind and hung up. He tossed the phone on the bed as I sat up, I looked at the floor remembering what he did to me, he walked over to the window. He didn't even ask if I was okay, or even notice that I had stitches on my head, we sat in silence for at least a half an hour before I finally decided to break it.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong or not?" I asked.

"Still haven't let that go I see..." He said looking out of the window.

"Edward! Stop this right now!" I yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Hiding things! I am your _wife_! You don't hide things from your wife!"

He looked at me clearly angry.

"Tell me!"

He growled.

"That doesn't bother me," I said I held out my arms. "Here, make more bruises with your hands, I don't care how much you hurt me."

That one hurt him, his face showed pain as he looked at my wrist, he turned around.

"You don't want my arms? How about my face, my legs?"

"Stop it!" He hissed.

"What do you want me to do Edward?! Your hiding something from me! And it hurts! More then any bruise you put on my body!" I yelled.

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and the twins opened the door quietly wondering what the yelling was about.

"I didn't mean to grab you that hard or push you down and you know that." He said.

"Do I? Because the Edward I know wouldn't lay a hand on me. I don't know what is wrong with you! You were fine a few days ago and then you start acting strange!"

"What do you want me to do!" He yelled.

"Talk to me!"

He growled and lost his temper again, he slapped my face hard, I grabbed my cheek which was all red. The tears filled my eyes, I looked up at him shocked, I know I told him to hit me, but the Edward I knew would never do that. I shook my head as the tears fell from my eyes, I turned around and saw the family watching and the kids, he just hit me in front of our children. I walked downstairs and into the living room, I curled up on the couch and cried. Rosalie ran down the stairs and over to me, her belly was now visible through her shirt, she down next to me wrapping her arms around me. I fell in her arms and cried, she rubbed my back I lightly touched my wet cheek and winced in pain.

"I... Just wanted to know.... What... What was wrong!" I sobbed.

"I know, shh it's alright." She said softly.

I cried more on her shoulder, she just sat there holding me.

**Emmett's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I growled.

"Nothing." Edward hissed.

"Obviously there is! You just hit your wife! That's abuse!" I yelled.

"Emmett, calm down." Esme said.

"No! I wont stand here and let someone hurt my sister! I thought you loved her!" I yelled.

"I do!" Edward said.

"All she wanted was to know what's going on! She's worried and confused Edward!"

"Then why don't you go tell her!"

"Because it is not my job, its no one's job but yours!"

"I cant tell her what is happening!"

"What is happening? Dad, are you alright?" Madison asked, she was crying.

"Come on, Matthew come on." Esme said, she leaded the twins to their room before coming back.

"Edward, you need to go down and talk to her about this." I said lowering my voice.

"I don't know if I can, I'm scared." Edward said his voice shaky.

"We all are man, we all are..." I said patting him on the shoulder.

He sighed before wiping his tears away, he walked past Esme and I and out of the door.

**Bella's POV**

I was still crying when Edward walked down the stairs slowly, I looked at him before looking at the floor.

"Rose?" He asked walking over to us.

She glared at him.

"Can I talk to my wife? Please?" He asked.

She looked at me, I nodded slowly.

"You lay another hand on her and I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." She warned before she left.

I sat on the couch quietly sobbing as looked at my feet, he sat down next to me folding his hands. He looked over at me, I was watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella?" He asked, he looked pale.

I looked over to him, "Did you come to hit me more?"

"Bella, please, I'm sorry."

"Our children were watching Edward, they saw you hit me!"

"Bella!"

I stopped and sat there.

"Do you want to know what is wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him, "I've wanted to know, but every time I asked you got angry."

"I wont this time, Bella, I was an idiot. Will you let me explain?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure you noticed that I haven't been feeling good for a couple or weeks, well, I went to see Carlisle a few days ago..." He paused.

"And?" I asked.

"I have Leukemia Bella..."

**Cliff hanger! I had to! This idea just came to me and it seemed like a good one! You should go review! I know I'll get a bunch of people mad for the cliff hanger but I had too! =P Review! Or I'll be evil and not work on the next chapter! **


	14. Weak

**Bella's POV**

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open, no, no I must have heard wrong. Leukemia?! I started to gasp for air as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"No!" I cried, "You cant!"

Edward grabbed me and held me in his arms, I cried tugging at his shirt, I knew he was crying too because when he kissed my forehead his lips were wet.

"You cant have leukemia! He... He must have got the tests wrong!" I gasped.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is going to be okay!" He told me.

"How can you say that! Your dieing!" I sobbed.

"I'm going to be fine." He said.

I felt my stomach turn violently, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

I ran upstairs past Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and slammed the door to the bathroom, I knelt down in front of the toilet and thew up, Edward was there holding my hair back. I gasped for air when I was done, Edward rubbed my back handing me a wet towel Carlisle gave him. I wiped my mouth and sat up.

"Carlisle! You have to do something! The tests could have been switched-"

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"No..." I cried falling into Edward's arms.

Rosalie was crying in Emmett's arms, Alice and Jasper walked in looking confused.

"What's going on? What's happening?!" Alice asked, they obviously didn't know yet.

Jasper rubbed his head, he must have been feeling so many emotions at once, I got up and ran out of the room pushing Jasper out of the way.

"Bella?" Alice asked when I passed.

I ran downstairs and outside leaving the front door hanging open, it was now pouring rain but that was normal for Forks. I let the rain fall on my face as I screamed at the of of my lungs, I cried harder falling to my knees. I kept blaming God, kept yelling at him, even if this wasn't his fault.

"How could you do this to me! To us!" I yelled.

I felt arms wrap around me holding me tightly, Edward kissed my cheek with his eyes closed, I knew it killed him to see me like this but I couldn't help it. The idea of my power came in mind, I gasped and turned around, I grabbed both of his hands and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I wish that Edward no longer had Leukemia."

I opened my eyes quickly and looked at Edward, he wasn't glowing, when I made wishes the things glowed, and he was still pale. I tried at least five more times but it didn't work, I looked at the ground for a few minutes.

"Bella?"

"I cant do this alone..." I whispered.

"You wont be..."

"I cant live without you Edward!" I cried.

He pulled me in his arms for the millionth time that day.

**The Next Morning**

I walked down the stairs when I heard there was a knock on the door, I was in my pajamas and my robe was open. I yawned as I opened the door, I gasped when I saw Renee and Charlie were standing on the other side.

"Mom! Dad! Oh my god!" I said smiling as I hugged them both.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Phil is playing here for a few days." She said smiling.

"Oh my god." I said hugging her again.

"I missed you so much." Renee said in my ear.

"I missed you too!"

"Now, where is my son in law."

My heart dropped, I forgot to check on him.

"Crap. I forgot to check on him, he's in the kitchen, I'll be right back." I said, I walked towards the kitchen.

"Check on him?" They asked, I didn't know that they followed me in the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the table, he had his head resting in his arms, he looked extremely weak. I brushed the hair out of his face making him open his eyes, he looked at me and smiled a little.

"Hey." He said his voice cracking.

"Your weak." I said frowning.

"I'm fine." He said as I took his bowl.

I walked back over to him, he pushed his chair back and tried to stand but almost fell over, my eyes went wide as I caught him. I helped him sit down on the chair the tears coming to my eyes, he saw them of course.

"Love, don't cry. Please don't cry." He said.

He laid his hand on my cheek, his hands were cold, I let out a sob and walked away from him and into the other room. I covered my mouth with my hand as tears fell from my eyes, I cried into my hand leaning against the wall.

"Edward?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Is everything okay?" Renee asked.

"No, I found out I have leukemia a few weeks ago and I just told Bella yesterday." Edward said.

"Oh Edward!" Renee said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped my eyes, I walked into the room slowly and over to the sink. I knew everyone was looking over at me but I ignored it and started to do the dishes, I saw Edward walking over to me leaning against the counter as he did.

"Love?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Your upset." He said.

I dropped the plate in the sink, it clattered noisily as I leaned against it.

"Of course I am _upset,_ I just I found out I only have a few months left with my husband." I said shakily.

"It could be a few months or a few years." He said.

"Still!" I said going back to washing the plate.

Edward turned the water back off and took the sponge and plate away from me, he turned me so that I was facing him, he pushed my head up so that I was looking at him.

"I am not leaving you, not until I am ready. I am going to fight to stay with you." He said looking right into my eyes.

"But what happens when you cant fight anymore?!"

"No! Don't think like that anymore, I am right here and I am not going anywhere." He told me.

I hugged him suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me, but not as tight as he used to, he was weak. We broke the hug a few minutes later, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my parents, Renee had tears in her eyes and Charlie was standing with his hands in his pockets uncomfortable.

"Um, can I get you guys anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." Charlie said.

"Mom? I can make you some tea?" I asked.

"Sure, tea sounds nice." Renee said.

I was making Renee some tea when Edward came up and whispered in my ear, "I have to go."

"What? Where?" I asked turning to face him.

"I have an appointment with Carlisle, he wants to start Chemotherapy today." He told me.

I sighed.

"I'll be fine." He said to me again, he must be sick of saying that.

"Do you want me to go with? Drive you there?" I asked placing my hands on his chest.

"No, stay here and visit with your parents. I'll be back later." He said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you!" I called after him as he left.

"I love you too, forever and ever." He smiled before leaving the kitchen.

I stood there looking at the door for a minute until I heard whistling, the tea was done, I grabbed it and poured it into a cup. I slowly walked it to Renee and we all sat at the kitchen table, I played with my fingers, Charlie grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

"He is going to be fine." He told me.

I nodded.

**A Few Hours Later**

Charlie, Renee and I now sat in the living room on the couch, we were talking about everything, we mostly talked about leukemia. We were talking about how I could help Edward when he walked in, he looked so tired and his sleeve was pushed up, there was a white piece of gauze covering part of his arm. I got up off the couch as he walked past the couch, he smiled a little bit when he saw me.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hello love." He said.

We kissed, "How did it go?"

"Eh, okay I guess..."

"Want to come talk with us?" I asked.

"I'm exhausted, I feel like I've been to Hell and back, I think I'm going to take a nap." He said.

"Oh, do you want me to bring you a snack?" I asked.

"I don't think I can eat right now..."

"Oh, um how about some juice?" I asked.

"Love, I just want to sleep."

"You should have something though, keep your strength up."

He smiled, "Some juice would be great."

"Okay. I'll bring it up to you!" I said kissing his cheek before going to the kitchen.

I poured some Orange Juice in a glass and put the jug back into the fridge, I walked up the stairs after saying bye to Renee and Charlie, they were leaving. I pushed the door open to our bedroom and saw Edward on his stomach still in his clothes and shoes, I laughed setting the glass on the table. I walked to his feet and slowly slipped his shoes off, the radio was playing softly though the room. I leaned against the wall watching Edward sleep, I didn't know what was going to happen, how were we going to tell the kids?

**There you go! Hope you liked! Go review! Please? =]**


	15. Strong

**Bella's POV**

It's been two weeks since Edward told me that he has Leukemia, it seemed like he was getting weaker everyday. It was hard for me to hide my sadness when I looked at him but I still tried, not only was he getting weaker he was becoming more stubborn. The family and I came up with the plan that I would try and wish him back to a vampire, but when we came to him with this idea he refused, he said that he wanted to be a human and take the paths life leads him too, and if this was what was going to happen he wouldn't stop it. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, the grand piano sat in the corner and Edward was at it, he was still able to play it, it was the one thing that made him happy. I set the glass of Orange Juice down on the table next to him and stood behind him laying my hands on his shoulders. He was playing the prettiest song, it wasn't my lullaby but it was amazing. (Look up 'Leaves In The Wind' By Isaac Shepard. I imagined Edward playing it when I heard it.) I watched his face he looked peaceful playing the piano, his fingers danced across the keys, the song slowly came to an end. He looked up at me and I smiled, he pushed the bench back and I helped him stand up, I swung his arm over my shoulder and walked him over to the couch. He sat down before I climbed up next to him, I curled up next to him laying my head on his chest.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are... Are you sure that you don't want to be a vampire again?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

Something hit me then, and I am not sure why it hit me now, but it did.

"So... You don't want to see your kids grow up? Don't want to spend more time with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said kissing my forehead.

"Then, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Bella... We've been through this already."

"But I still don't understand! I thought you loved me and wanted to spend a million years together!"

"I do love you, but if this is what is suppose to happen then who am I to stop it?"

I stood up frustrated, "How can you say that!"

"Bella... Please!"

"No!" I yelled, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I remembered the day I walked past Carlisle and Esme's room...

**Flashback...**

_I was walking to our room, Carlisle and Esme's door was open, I didn't mean to hear what they were saying but I did when I walked past..._

"_What are you trying to say Carlisle?" Esme asked._

"_I'm saying that, I think Edward only has a few more weeks." Carlisle said._

"_What?! A few more weeks?! I thought people lived for months, even years with leukemia?!" She asked._

"_Well, Edward seems to be taking a turn for the worst. He seems to be getting weaker everyday and... It just doesn't look good Esme." He said._

"_No! Our little boy..." Esme sobbed._

_Carlisle pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, I looked at them with wide eyes, the tears were falling nonstop from my eyes now. A few weeks?! Carlisle glanced over and saw me standing in the door way._

"_Bella." He said quietly._

"_A... A few weeks?!" I asked._

"_Oh honey, come here." He said._

_I walked over to him slowly, he hugged me with one arm and Esme hugged me with one of hers, I cried into Carlisle's shoulder. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening._

**...End of Flashback **

I shook my head before turning around, I walked into the kitchen, I ran my fingers through my hair before crossing my arms across my chest. The kitchen door opened and closed, I knew it was Edward, he walked over to me and stood in front of me. I looked any where else besides of at him, he took his hand and pushed my face up. He looked so weak and his hand was cold, I closed my eyes.

"Bella..." He said.

"Edward... I don't see why you wont let me do this!" I told him.

"Bella..." He repeated.

"No!" I hissed.

"Bella!"

"What?!" I asked opening my eyes.

"I... I don't feel so good..." I said before falling forward.

I gasped and caught him, I laid him down on the floor and his head fell to the side.

"Edward? Edward! No, come on! Please, wake up! I'm sorry!" I cried.

Nothing.

"Carlisle!" I yelled tears falling from my eyes.

"Carlisle!"

"Anybody! Help me!"

No one answered, Edward was loosing what little color he had in his face, I got up and ran over to the phone. I dialed 911.

"Yes! I need an ambulance! My husband just passed out! No I cant wait a few minutes to see if he will wake up! He has leukemia! Yes, thank you!"

I told her the address before hanging up, I ran back over to Edward, I touched his face, he was burning up.

"Come on, wake up! I'm not ready yet! Please wake up!" I cried.

The door bell rang, I wiped my eyes before running to the front door, it was the paramedics, I told them where he was. I stood by the front door, I didn't want to see them loading him onto the gurney they had. The came out of the kitchen a few minutes later wheeling Edward, they lifted the gurney down the steps, I closed the front door and followed them. The loaded Edward in the ambulance, I hopped in with the help of one of them before they shut the doors. I sat across from one of the paramedics who were connecting things to Edward, I grabbed his left hand, which was the one that was closest, and kissed it. It only took ten minutes to get to the hospital, I should have listened to Edward when he was complaining about a sore throat and a head ache. I followed them into the hospital, doctors ran over and the paramedics started saying what needed to be said about what happened. I was about to come in the room with them but one of the doctors held me back, he walked into the room without saying a word, I watched from outside as they started to do a million things. I ran my fingers through my hair gasping for air, I let out a cry before wiping my eyes, I walked down the hall and to the front desk. I didn't bother asking if I could use the phone, I checked the schedule, Carlisle wasn't working. Carla looked at me worried as I dialed Carlisle's number and waited for him to answer, I got his voice mail.

"Um, Carlisle, it's Bella," I looked up at Carla who was now in front of me. "I'm at the hospital, it's Edward. I don't think he's going to make it very much longer!" I cried so hard after saying that. "I just wanted to call and let you know, if you and the family are busy you don't have to come... Bye..."

I hung up the phone and was immediately pulled into Carla's arms, I cried in her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"I don't think I can do this!" I cried.

"Yes you can, you are strong Bella, you may be the strongest person I know. He will come out of this Bella." She told me.

I shook my head, "I should have taken him here sooner! He was complaining that he felt sick and had a head ache! I am so stupid!"

"Stop that! Stop that right now, you know very well that if Edward was awake right now he would be saying that this was not your fault! Because it isn't your fault!" She told me.

I nodded before wiping my eyes.

"Now, why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll see if I can find anything out okay?" She said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

It has been over an hour and a half since we've been here, and they would tell us anything. I was standing in the doctors lounge looking out of the window, I was in Edward's doctor coat because it smelt like him, a couple of nurses walked in.

"...I heard he's dieing, and fast." The blond one said.

"It's a shame, what does he have anyway?" The one with black hair asked.

"Leukemia, he was cute too." Blondie said.

"Doesn't he have a wife and like five children?"

"He only has three, the other two were hers, probably got knocked up on purpose to win him over."

I wanted to hit her so bad.

"It's too bad that he's going soon."

"Yeah, I was in there, he doesn't look good, the doctors said it may only be a few more hours."

"Shut up." I snapped.

They looked over to me shocked, I turned around and looked at them, my eyes were all red from crying.

"Excuse me?" The blond asked.

"I said shut up! You have no right to talk about him!" I snapped.

"Who are you?! Why are you wearing Dr. Cullen's jacket?" She asked, Carla walked in.

"I'm his wife you moron! And for your information, I did not get "knocked up" to win him over! I was raped!" I yelled.

"Whoa, okay Bella lets go for a walk." Carla said taking me by the shoulders.

I walked with Carla out of the lounge to see the family at the counter, Carlisle was looking at a chart before he glanced up at me. Everyone turned slowly to see me standing there, I was a complete mess, my eyes were all red and puffy, my hair was a mess and my cheeks were full of tear streaks. I walked up to them slowly, Carlisle came around the desk and hugged me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't get them out, I must have cried too much today. I hugged Carlisle tightly before glancing over to the hall, the doctor that was working on Edward was standing there looking at me. I pushed Carlisle away and straightened up, I slowly walked over to him.

"Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah, how is he?!"

"I don't know how to tell you this, we got him stable and he's awake. For now, but I am afraid that he only has about an hour to survive." He said.

"No... No! How can you know?! How can you know that he only has an hour?!" I asked.

"I cant say that, he asked for this to be kept between us, he's asking for you."

I nodded and started down the hall, I stopped at his room, he looked at me, I pushed the doors open slowly. I stood by the doors looking at him, he looked weak, weaker then ever, he was connected to machines.

"Come here." He whispered holding out his hand for me.

I walked forward slowly, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Bella..."

I walked over to him, he grabbed my hand and held it, I felt tears escape my eyes maybe I wasn't finished crying yet.

"Love... Don't cry." He said.

"I'm not ready..." I said quietly.

"I'm not either, I never will be ready to leave." He said.

"Then don't!" I cried.

"Love, please."

"I should get the kids." I said starting to walk away.

"No." He said pulling me back with what little strength he had left.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't want them seeing me like this, I didn't want you to see me like this." He said.

"But... They will be heart broken."

He reached over to the table, he handed me five envelopes, "Give them these when you think they are ready. Only when they are ready."

I started to cry harder, he pulled me to my knees, he placed his hand on my cheek. We leaned forward until our lips met, he gave me a soft kiss before looking into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I cried.

"I'm tired." He said.

I cried harder, "No..."

"Move on Bella, start a family with someone." He said.

"Never."

"Can you go get the rest of the family?" He asked.

I nodded, I stood up and walked out of the room and told the rest of them that Edward was asking for them. I was glad that the kids were at a sleepover, they knew Edward was sick we told them a few weeks ago. I walked into the bathroom locking it behind me, I wiped my eyes turning the water on. I splashed the cold water over my face, I dried myself with some hand towels. I looked in the mirror taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I let it out.

"I wish I was a vampire again." I said.

My skin glowed, I wasn't in any pain and I was glad about that, my eyes went from brown to gold, my skin became pale again, and I looked like a model once again. I stayed in the bathroom until I saw the family leave, a hour passed before I left. I walked into Edward's room, I knew what I was going to do, what I had to do, and I wasn't going to tell anyone about it. I covered the doors with the screens and closed the blinds, I walked over to Edward's bed, he was close to being dead. He was too weak to open his eyes, he didn't even know I was here, I touched his cheek lightly.

"Forgive me." I whispered in his ear.

I sank my teeth into his neck, he screamed as his eyes shot open.

**Did you really think I would kill Edward off? Did you really think I could do that? I love Edward... Review please! You guys aren't reviewing anymore and it's making me sad =[ Am I doing a horrible job? What is it? Please review more!**


	16. Love Remembers

**Bella's POV**

The taste of blood was amazing, it was like nothing I have ever tasted, I heard Edward screaming but I couldn't stop. I never changed someone into a vampire before so I had no idea what I was doing, but I could not bring myself to stop. Edward was shaking on the hospital bed, I heard Carlisle screaming, telling the nurses and doctors not to come in. The double doors slammed shut and I heart him sliding something in the handles so no one could come in. Edward screamed louder now, I was no longer saving him... I was killing him...

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled. "Bella! Stop! Your killing him!"

As soon as he said that I realized that I was, but I couldn't stop, my eyes were pitch black with thirst. I felt Carlisle grab me by the shoulders.

"Bella... Stop... Your killing him, find the will Bella." He whispered in my ear.

Carlisle pried me off of him, I was gasping for air I didn't need, blood dripped from my mouth. I watched Edward scream in pain and shake on the bed. Carlisle's hands released my shoulders as he walked over to the bed, he held Edward down and whispered in his ears that everything would be fine. I wiped my mouth, I looked at Edward, he threw his head back in pain, he was never going to forgive me. I walked out of the room with my hand over my mouth, my eyes were slowly starting to turn back to gold. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper ran over to me, I looked at them terrified.

"What happened?! We heard Edward screaming!" Rosalie said gasping for air.

"I...I..." I couldn't get the words out, but somehow they already knew.

"Bella... You didn't..." Alice said covering her mouth.

I nodded slowly biting my lip.

"Oh my god... In the hospital?!" Rosalie asked.

"I couldn't let him die, I couldn't!" I said.

They were silent, was it wrong that I did that? They walked away without a word, I looked at my hands before going into the doctors lounge. I put a DVD in the big screen TV that was in there and pressed play, a guitar filled the room, it was the song Edward wrote, called Never Think. Home movies showed on the screen, most of them of Edward and I, I didn't hear Carlisle and Esme walk in. I had wished that I could feel emotions, all I wanted to do was cry. I watched as it showed the day outside, where we were playing baseball, Edward came up behind me and spun me around. A smile appeared on my face, the tears fell from my eyes, down my cheek and landing different places. I was selfish, he was going to hate me forever, I went against him and changed him even though he told me he didn't want that. I closed my eyes letting more tears fall, I opened them when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked at Carlisle, out of no where I burst into tears and fell in his lap. He brushed the hair out of my face, I was laying down so that my head was resting on his lap. I messed up big time, I could have exposed them and all because I was selfish.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, no one expected anything, I worked everything out." He told me.

"Edward... Edward, is he mad?!" I asked, I had wished that he would be the same person as he was before he turned human.

I didn't know that Edward was in the room.

"I don't know." Carlisle said.

I wiped my eyes slowly sitting up, I looked up to see Edward standing at the door, his face was cold, he was pissed.

"Edward!" I yelled as he walked out the room.

"Edward! Stop! Please!" I cried grabbing his hand.

He yanked it away, the tears fell more now, he looked at me his eyes pitch black. He shook his head as he slid his ring off his left finger, he slammed it down on the front desk before leaving. My eyes went huge as I watched him leave the hospital, the family looked at me shocked, the kids were here now. I felt my world crash down around me, I looked at his wedding ring gasping for air. I fell to my knees slowly letting out a loud cry, I looked at his wedding ring that I was now holding. This was a dream, just a dream, and I would wake up from it any minute now, but I had no such luck. I felt tiny arms wrap around me, Alice was on the ground hugging me, but that didn't keep me together, I was still falling apart. I knew he was going to be angry, but not this angry.

**A Few Hours Later**

We walked into the house, Edward was already home, I walked into the kitchen, everything was a blur to me. I threw down my keys on the counter, Edward walked in silently and leaned against the doorway, I didn't see him my back was to him. The radio was playing like it usually was, the chorus of Love Remembers By Craig Morgan was playing. The chorus made me cry again.

"'Cause love remembers  
The taste of cotton candy lip gloss  
On the lips of a long kiss  
And the plans they made together  
Yeah love remembers  
To feel the fingertips  
Running through soakin' wet hair  
On the bank after a midnight swim  
Yeah love remembers …

Yeah love remembers  
The smell of a summer day  
Lying in a hammock over fresh cut grass  
And the promise of forever  
Love remembers  
The sound of the pouring rain  
Beatin' down on the top of a car  
On the side of the road  
Where it couldn't wait  
Yeah love remembers..."

I yanked the radio so the plug came out and threw it on the ground, it shattered into pieces from my strength. I slid to the ground slowly holding on to the wall for support, Edward walked in quietly, I looked up at him.

"Bella..." He said.

"Edward. I'm-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? You knew I didn't want it!" He yelled.

"I couldn't let you die Edward! Your the world to me!"

He growled making me jump, he was about to say something but he just walked away. I got to my feet and ran after him in the living room, the whole family was in there, including the children.

"So that's it?!" I yelled at him. "You want a divorce because I saved your life?!"

"Bella! I told you I wanted to be human! I wanted to live and die like a human should!" He said.

"So that's it... Your just going to walk away? Walk away from you family?!" I asked.

"What am I suppose to do Bella?"

"Stay with me!" I said grabbing his hands. "Please! I couldn't lose you Edward! I know I was selfish but I just couldn't!"

He looked hurt, he looked down at me before grabbing me, he hugged me tightly in his chest.

"Don't ever do that again... Don't ever leave me again!" I sobbed.

He didn't say anything, he just held me in his arms, I broke the hug and looked at him. I dug his ring out of my jeans.

"Do you want this back?" I asked.

"I do." He said smiling.

I slipped the ring back on his ring finger slowly, I looked up at him and he kissed me softly on the lips. We forgot the family was here, that happens a lot, when we are together it seems that the world just disappears. We deepened the kiss, a moan escaped my lips as he set his hands on my waist, I heard someone clear their throat and stopped kissing him. But we looked at each other, he smiled my favorite crooked smiled, he took my hand leading me up the stairs.

"Use protection!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie growled and slapped him across the head, "What?! We all know what they are about to do!"

"Ew." Madison said.

I laughed as I followed Edward up the stairs, a lot has happened today, but all was good...

**Whoa, I know that happened fast but I cant think of what to add to make it longer... Anyway, you should go review! =P Please? Oh! And I don't own the two songs I mentioned! The belong to Robert Pattinson and Craig Morgan!**


	17. Is This A Dream?

**Bella's POV**

**Three Months Later**

Rosalie was now six months pregnant and crabby as ever, I swear Emmett was going to fall dead on his feet from all the work she is having him do. I wished myself human again, I missed being human so I spent as much time as I could being one again. Edward wanted to be human again also but I told him I was not going to take that risk again, I walked out of the bathroom smoothing my messy brown hair. I walked into the kitchen to start supper but found Edward already in the middle of cooking it, he was making his famous pot roast, I died every time he made it. I helped Matthew set the table, we set an extra plate out, we had a visitor tonight. Edward had been tense all morning and after noon, he was dreading this dinner. Madison met a boy, they have been seeing each other for weeks and wanted us to meet them. I warned Edward to be on his best behavior and not scare him, he didn't like it though, he wanted to find a gun and chase the boy out. I sighed and gave up hope that he would just relax, I smiled and hugged Matthew when we were done setting the table. Rosalie walked in, or more like waddled in, and took a seat, Emmett followed slowly looking sad.

"Rose, I said I was sorry!" He apologized.

Great. She was mad at him, _again._

"It's Rosalie, Rosa_lie_!" She snapped.

"I call you Rose all the time! Why do you have a problem with it now?!" He asked.

Wrong move genius.

"Well, let's see... I am currently six months pregnant, I already feel like a whale and I am only going to get bigger! I have a husband that tends to not get the littlest of things I ask for right, and I cant fit into my jeans!" She yelled.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry." Emmett said holding his hands up as he backed up.

"Hard time pleasing your wife Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I swear its like nothing makes her happy!" He said.

"Excuse me?!" Rosalie snapped.

"Nothing dear." Emmett said falling onto a stool.

"There here!" Matthew said coming into the kitchen.

Edward groaned, I slapped his chest and gave him a warning look, "Behave."

Everyone, excluding Rosalie and Emmett, made their way into the kitchen. Madison opened the front door holding hands with James, he was tall, with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes to match. He had jeans on and a nice button down green shirt, he smiled at everyone looking extremely nervous.

"Hello! You must be James." I smiled walking up to him.

"Yeah... Um, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Don't be nervous, everyone is excited to meet you." I said ignoring his hand and hugging him.

"Yeah, excited, right." I heard Edward mumble to Matthew.

I shot around giving him the 'I will kill you' look, he put his hands up before I turned around smiling again. James had both his hands in his pockets now looking around at the pictures we had hanging up in the house, Madison smiled a little before taking his arms.

"Come on, we can go meet my aunt and uncle, try not to say much to my aunt, she is six months pregnant and kind of on the edge of freaking out." She warned as she led him into the kitchen.

"Edward! Nice remember?!" I snapped as soon as the kitchen door was closed.

"I'm sorry! But she is the first born! She's my princess..." Edward said.

"I know that honey but don't chase him away..." I told him hugging him tightly.

"I'll try, but the minute he lays hands on her..."

"Come on, time to eat Rosalie has to be going nuts." I said dragging him into the kitchen.

When we got into the kitchen everyone was sitting at the table, James was sitting across from Rosalie who was giving him a lecture on how to treat Madison if or when she gets pregnant. His face was pale and his brown eyes huge, I swear if he lost anymore color in his face he would be confused for a vampire. I patted Rosalie on the shoulder for a sign to stop, she scolded me before Emmett set a plate of food in front of her. I shook my head and took a seat next to Madison, she mouthed thank you before picking up her fork. Dinner went better then I expected, instead of Edward being the protective father he is he was actually calm and laughing to James' jokes, I was amazed and I could see Madison was too. It was dessert time, Rosalie asked for a banana split with extra cherries, Emmett came back smiling glad that Rosalie's mood was over.

"What is this?!" She snapped as he set in front of her.

"Um... A banana split?" Emmett said.

"_I said_ extra cherries! And where is the hot fudge?!"

"Sorry dear, let me fix that for you!"

"You better, jeez I thought it wasn't too much to ask for but apparently it was!"

"I'm sorry dear."

Rosalie snorted.

I looked at Edward about ready to crack up laughing, I stood up taking the plates to the sink, Edward followed and patted Emmett on the back shaking his head. Even I wasn't this bad and I had twins and then triplets, I walked back with my ice cream, I sat down as Emmett set the banana split back down. Rosalie smiled and patted his cheek mumbling something about how good he was to her, I rolled my eyes, I don't know how I managed to skip the mood swings, I had some but not as bad as Rosalie's. Desert finished and we all made our way to the living room just as Esme and Carlisle walked in, they smiled and Madison introduced them to James. I sat down on Edward's lap resting my head on his shoulder, Rosalie decided that it would be nice to watch a movie while Emmett rubbed her feet. Poor Emmett. Everyone settled down as soon as the lights went down, I grabbed a handful of the popcorn that was in Madison's lap and shoved it in my mouth. We were well into half of the movie when someone knocked on the door, I looked at the clock, it was almost ten. Madison got up before me and answered it, I heard people talking quietly.

"Hold on, I'll get her. Mom!" She yelled.

"Yeah?!" I asked.

"Someone's at the door for you." Madison said.

"What if I don't want to get up?" I asked.

"It's the police." She said.

I got up from my comfy spot in Edward's lap and walked to the door pulling my shirt down, I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside with them.

"Is there something I can do for you officers?" I asked as I slipped my jacket on.

I noticed their faces, they slowly took their hats off and held them in their hands, they looked at the ground looking like they had something important to say but didn't want to say it.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" One of them asked, the tall one.

"It's Cullen now but yes, may I ask why your here? Is it one of my kids?" I asked.

"No ma'am. Are you the daughter of Charlie Swan? Chief of the police?" The shorter one asked.

I hesitated with my answer, "...Yeah."

The taller one sighed and looked back at the ground, Edward came out on the porch by this time and came over to me slowly.

"I'm sorry to say this ma'am, and there is no easy way to say this, but your father was shot in the back five times, he died an hour ago." The tall one said.

Everything fell apart right then and there, they were saying something but I couldn't hear them, I looked at the ground with my mouth hanging open. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and realized I was shaking, Charlie, dead? I shook my head mumbling no over and over again, I looked up at the two officers who were bowing their head again.

"... You can pick his stuff up at the station when every you are ready, someone will be calling you in the next couple days about the house and everything that you need to know. I am really sorry for your loss, he was a good man, and a good friend. I'm sure he was a good father, he talked about you constantly." The short one said.

With that they left, I felt Edward's strong hands squeezing my shoulders for comfort, I watched the cop car pull away before turning slowly. I ignored Edward's many attempts to stop me and get me to talk, I walked up the stairs and into the house feeling like someone cut me open and ripped my heart out of my chest. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I touched my cheek, everyone on the house looked at me but I ignored them as well. Charlie. Dead. Shot five times in the back. Is this a dream? This had to be a dream, I would wake up in bed and in my loving husbands arms any minute. I was now in our room standing in the middle waiting silently for me to wake up, but I didn't, this wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare. The bedroom door opened and shut quietly and I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me, I turned around so I was facing him and sobbed in his chest. I don't know how long I stood there, it must have been hours, I pushed him away gently and made my way downstairs. The family looked up at me, worried expressions filling their faces, Edward put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I...I... I have to call Renee or someone, about... About..." I couldn't say it, he knew what I meant.

"You don't have to do that now, you just found out tragic news, give yourself time to process it." He told me.

"No... I have to call people, there are funeral arrangements to make and I cant do them alone. Renee and Phil will want to come down so I have to arrange that." I said shaky.

"Love. There is plenty of time."

"Edward! Please..."

"Okay, okay, go call your mom." he said kissing my forehead.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella walk in the kitchen, she was shaking and had endless tears falling from her eyes, my heart broke for her. I knew everyone was anxiously awaiting me to explain, I just didn't want too, I wanted to go into the kitchen and help Bella.

"Funeral?" Alice asked.

"Who were the police looking for dad?" Madison asked.

"They weren't looking for anyone, they were here to deliver some new, some bad news." I told them my own voice breaking.

"News? Edward what is going on?" Esme asked standing up.

"They were here to tell Bella that Charlie was shot in the back five times-"

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped.

"Is he okay?" Esme asked.

"He died about an hour ago." I said.

The room fell silent, I looked at my children, they were close to Charlie, real close to him. They looked up at me tears filling each of their eyes, even Seth's and Matthew's, Rosalie was crying of course, but I knew that wasn't only because of the hormones, it was because Bella was going through another heart breaking situation.

"Edward..." Alice said.

"I cant talk about it anymore, I have to go be there for Bella." I told them.

"Of course son, do whatever you need to do for her." Carlisle said.

I pushed the door open to the kitchen and let it swing closed behind me, Bella was pacing back and forth with one arm crossed in front of her. I could hear a very frantic Renee on the other end, they were both crying.

"...Mom, we will find a way to get you down here. I have money saved up in my savings account that will maybe get you here but not back." She said.

I walked over to her and reached for the phone, she pushed my hand away.

"Does Phil want to come?" She asked.

I heard Renee talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying because she was speaking so fast.

"Well, I could maybe... Ugh! I don't know." She said covering her face.

I took the phone from her hands.

"Renee? It's Edward, I will pay for the tickets here and back in first class. No, no I insist. No need to pay me back. No. Renee I am paying. Bella needs you here, yes, yes your welcome." I said before hanging up.

Bella looked at me, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug, she looked like she could break down any minute.

"I am paying for Renee and Phil to get here and then back. I'll call the airlines in the morning and find out the details." I told her stroking her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"No need to thank me love, what ever you need right now I can get you." I told her.

"I need my dad!" She said crying harder.

I sighed and rubbed her back, I was afraid of what was to come, I was afraid that Bella might slip into a depression. She seems to believe that when anything good happened that something bad was following, and this wasn't going to help, her life was just now getting back to normal. I felt her body start to relax in my arms and almost go limp, I looked down to see her eyes closed, I smiled before carefully picking her up in my arms. She moved for a second before falling asleep on my shoulder, everyone was cleaning the living room up when I walked in. Esme was hugging Elizabeth, Emily and Madison who were crying, Matthew and Seth helped Jasper and Emmett clean up while Alice calmed Rosalie down. I looked at them for a minute before walking upstairs to put Bella to bed.

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up by the sun hitting my face, I gasped in protest covering my eyes, I heard Edward close them but it was too late, I was up. I opened my eyes looking around for a few minutes, I sat up pushing the blankets from me slowly as I did. Edward walked over to me and knelt down, I held up a finger and walked to the bathroom, I must have looked horrible. I did, my eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying I did last night, and my hair was sticking up in many places. I sighed running my hands over my face before walking over to the shower and starting the water, I took off all my clothes before jumping in the hot water. I let it hit me as I just stood there, everything from last night hit me all over again, I broke down in tears. My water was almost cold before I washed my hair, I slowly turned the water off before getting out. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the room, Edward was sitting waiting patiently for me to get out, I grabbed some clothes and threw them on quickly. I sat down on the bed next to Edward, he rubbed my upper leg slowly.

"I called the airlines, they come tomorrow." He told me.

All I could do was nod, I was afraid if I said something then I would break down into more tears, which I was already crying. He pushed my wet hair from my face and wiped my eyes, I smiled a little but it was a forced smile. I stared at the floor unaware that Edward had left the room, it took me a few minutes to realize this, but I was glad he was gone. I needed to be alone, I hated showing my emotions and he knew that. I had a million things running through my brain, what was going to happen? What about the house? His money in the bank? What about all the stuff? What was I going to do with it? Was I going to have to meet with his lawyer? Was that who was going to call me? I almost wanted to hit myself over the head with something hard to get all the questions to stop, I had so much to think about and all I wanted to do was crawl in a corner and cry. I felt lost without Charlie, I wouldn't be calling him everyday now telling him everything that has been happening, I wouldn't be running to the store because I knew he was back to living on pizza and take out since I wasn't there to cook for him. And I wouldn't get calls in the middle of the night just so he could tell me something that could have waited until the morning. I guess the saying is true, you don't realize how good you have it until it's gone...

**You guys probably hate me, I probably lost all the readers . I am soo sorry my life has been hectic right now, with everything between my aunt, school and work I have not had the time to sit down and write. This idea came to me while I was working actually, I was literally shaking when I wrote it. I wanted to make it longer but it already 11 at night and I have to be up in 9 hours so I want to go to bed... I hope you don't hate me! If I get enough reviews I will try and make the next chapter really long! Please and thank you? =P**


	18. Okay

**Okay guys... I am going to be evil for a bit... I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have reviews! I am not getting reviews anymore so it makes me think you guys hate the story... So if I don't get maybe 4 reviews I am not going to post the chapter... **


	19. A Lot To Do

**Bella's POV**

I walked downstairs with my arms crossed the next day, I got sympathetic looks from the family, Renee and Phil were on their way right now. I pushed the kitchen door open walking right past Edward who was holding out his arms, I pushed the back door open and walked outside. It was sunny which was rare, I sat down on the grass looking at the sky. I sat there for about an hour before Edward finally came out, I was torturing him by shutting him out but I couldn't help it. He sat down next to me, he just sat there waiting until I was ready to talk.

"He was going to retire next year... We were just talking about that a few days ago..." I said out of no where.

Edward rubbed my back without saying a word, I don't know if he knew what to say.

"I was planning on staying with him this weekend, he missed me, he missed me and I didn't do anything about it!" I said starting to cry again, I was really getting sick of it.

"Love..." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I told him to be more careful!" I sobbed.

"Shh." He said softly taking me in his arms.

"How could he... How could he leave me!" I yelled this.

Edward closed his eyes as he rubbed his back, for once he was at a loss of words on how to comfort me. I finally was sick of crying and stopped, that or I just cried all the tears I had. We stood up slowly and walked back into the house, Renee and Phil's voice came from the living room. I gasped and ran in there, I stopped when I saw Renee, she looked at me before I rushed into her arms. She hugged me tightly kissing my hair and my forehead, I sobbed in her shoulder, she was also crying. Phil looked around the room uncomfortable before wrapping his arms around both of us.

"Mom..." I sobbed.

"Shh, baby I'm here." She told me.

"I'm glad your here." I said breaking the hug to wipe my eyes.

"Of course I am here, we just lost your father, I wouldn't let you do this alone even though I am sure Edward will help you through this better then I can." She told me.

I looked back at Edward who smiled at me, I sobbed harder as I wiped more tears away. The kids walked into the room, they looked around before seeing Renee.

"Grandma!" Emily said running over.

"Hey Emily." Renee said hugging her.

She hugged each of her grandchildren before we all just stood there, we were all at a loss for words so we kept quiet.

"He loved you, you know that right?" Phil said patting me on the back.

I nodded, "Yeah... Yeah I know."

"I'm going to go call around, maybe set up some arrangements for the funeral." Renee told me.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking Sunday?"

"For the funeral?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, yeah that will be fine."

She disappeared through the kitchen after that, I stood there feeling useless, I felt like I should be doing something but I didn't know what. I ran my fingers through my hair before starting to pick things up and clean, Phil shook his head and laughed.

I looked at him, everyone else did too, "What?"

"Your like your mother." He said.

"I am?" I asked.

"You clean when your upset don't you?" He asked.

I looked down at the stack of magazines I had in my hand, "Oh." I said before putting them back down.

"No, no its fine. I just found it funny, sorry." He said.

I smiled, and this time it wasn't forced, I walked over to him giving him a hug. He seemed surprised at first but wrapped his big arms around me.

"So, how is baseball going?" I asked.

"Good, I actually have a few games here. I just found out yesterday so we can stay for a few weeks." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**A Few Hours Later**

I stood in the door way leaning against the door frame of Matthew's room, Madison was sleeping next to him in his bed. Elizabeth was laying by Seth on the floor and Emily was sleeping on the other side of Seth. I watched my children sleep as tears fell from my eyes, they looked so peaceful, it took a while to get them to sleep. They were worried about me, everyone was, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I didn't need to look to know who it was, I closed my eyes letting more tears escape.

"Love, come to bed..." Edward said kissing my neck.

"I want to stay here..." I whispered.

Edward sighed and looked up to look at the children, I walked out of his arms and grabbed a big blanket from the shelf of the hallway. I walked back into the room before I covered the triplets up with it, Emily moved a little but rested her head back on Seth's chest and fell back asleep. I walked over to the twins and pulled the covers up over them, I leaned over and kissed Matthew and Madison's forehead.

"Mom?" I heard Madison mumble.

"Yeah honey?" I asked.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Oh and mom?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping dad in line when meeting James."

I laughed quietly, "Your welcome."

I kissed her forehead again before turning to leave, I walked over to Edward and hugged him laying my head on his shoulder as I looked at each of them. I lifted my head patting his chest with my hand before taking his hand in mine, I led him to our bedroom, I laid down on the bed as he shut the door. He walked over to the bed before taking off his shirt, he threw it on the floor before laying down next to me. I silently laid my head on his chest looking at the wall thinking, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking my love?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I lied, I was thinking about a ton of things.

"Your bad at lying, what are you thinking?" He asked again.

"Do you think Sunday is too soon to have the funeral?" I asked.

"No, I think it's fine, if thats when you want it to be..."

"Okay..."

"There is something else." He told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I know my wife better then she knows herself sometimes." He said smiling.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow, I should go to Charlie's house..." I said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and would you mind coming with me? I don't think I can do this alone..."

"Of course love."

Before I knew it my eyes were drooping, it didn't help that Edward was humming my lullaby, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at my hands, I was already dressed in a paid of jeans and a button down white shirt, and I had my hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. Edward walked in the room and sat down next to me, he stayed silent even though it killed him. I took a deep breath in and out today was going to be a hard day for me, but I had to do it and I was going to do it without crying, hopefully. I stood up and slid my jacket on, Edward looked at me and I nodded telling him I was ready. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked downstairs, Renee and Phil were already there I told them that I needed some more time to prepare myself. The drive there was quiet, I didn't want to talk not that I would know what to say, we pulled up to the house. I looked out of the window of the Volvo, there it was, Charlie's house, the cruiser was now parked in the drive way. I was to busy staring at the house and the surroundings that I didn't know that Edward was standing and waiting for me to get out of the car. I took a deep breath before getting out, _I can do this._ I told myself. I reached for Edward's hand and gripped it tightly, we started up the path to the porch, it felt like forever until we reached the front door. I lifted the front mat and took the spare key out, I turned the key in the lock and pushed the front door open. As soon as I was standing in the living room the only thing I wanted to do was run, Edward sensed that and gripped my shoulders, I looked at him and he nodded. I walked over to the recliner that sat in the corner, I ran my fingers over it, it was his favorite chair to sit in and watch the game. I walked back over to Edward who was flipping through all the mail that was piled up, I had no idea where to start, I knew that something had to be done with all of his stuff. I walked up the stairs and down the hall, my door was cracked open a little at the end of the hall, I walked over to it and pushed it open. I gasped, it was exactly like it was when I left it, I walked over to the window and pushed the purple curtains open. I couldn't help but smile, I loved this room, only because once I met Edward he was here with me. I walked over to the bed and sat down, I found it hard to believe it has been years since I was home. It felt like just yesterday that I came to live with Charlie, I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before I felt Edward lay down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my neck.

"It's been forever since we've been in this bed, hasn't it?" He asked against my neck.

"I know." I told him.

"You don't have to worry about what to do with this stuff right now you know that right." He told me.

"Yes I do, I have to call Renee and see where she is she said she was here already." I said getting out of the bed.

"She is taking care of the funeral arrangements, she just called me." He said sitting up.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, Edward got up and walked over to me, he started to rub my shoulders, I closed me eyes. "Harder." I said. He smiled and pressed harder on my back, it felt wonderful, I have been so stressed out since I found out of Charlie's death. I had to stop him, he he kept massaging my back then I would fell asleep in no time, I walked out of the room again and down the stair. I was going to go into Charlie's room, but I don't think I would be able to stop myself from crying, I blinked to stop myself from crying just from the thought of it. I couldn't break down in front of Edward, I didn't want him worrying himself more then he has been about me. The front door open and I turned around to see who it was, Emmett was standing in the doorway with his rain coat with rain dripping down.

"Emmett..." I whispered.

"Man! It is pouring out their!" He said taking off his jacket and walking over to me.

"Emmett. What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I figured you would need extra help, and I figured that you would need to break down soon." He told me opening his arms.

"Yeah." I whispered nodding a little.

I walked in his arms and lost it, everything hit me as soon as I was in his arms. He patted my back as I cried on to his shoulder, I saw Edward walk down and stopped sobbing, I straightened up and walked away before Edward could tell I was crying. I walked into the kitchen, there were pizza boxes, take out boxes and more junk food bags on the counter, I ran my fingers through my hair, all those times I ran to the grocery store and he still ate out. I shook my head before grabbing the pizza boxes stacking them up into a pile, I guess since I clean when I am upset like Renee, Charlie's would be the best place to go. Edward and Emmett were standing in the door way watching me but I ignored it, I got a trash bag and shoved boxes in it, it took at least three to take care of everything. I grabbed a rag and some cleaning stuff and worked on the counters, I thought about the reception after the funeral, about maybe having it here. There would be a lot of work to do, I sighed and leaned against the counter. Every time I knew he was doing something dangerous on the job I told him to be careful, every time he said he was always careful, then why was he gone? Why didn't he call in sick or something? Why did he have to die? Without realizing it at first I screamed in frustration and chucked the can of cleaning stuff at the wall, I stormed out of the back door, Edward started to come after me but Emmett held him back, he knew I would want to be alone and I did. My phone rang as soon as I was out, without even looking at the caller ID I flipped it open.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Oh. Sorry, did I interrupt something?" I heard Alice ask.

Edward and Emmett walked out curious why I yelled.

"Alice. No, sorry I'm just... I don't even know the word for it." I said shutting my eyes.

"I know Bella, you don't have to explain." She told me.

"Is there a reason you called Alice, I have a lot to do." I said.

"Yeah, um, Rosalie is upset and I don't know how to make a hormonal pregnant woman feel better."

"Why is she upset?"

"I kind of took her food away, told her that she would loose her figure if she kept eating."

"Alice! Are you stupid?! You don't take a pregnant womans food away from her!" I told her looking at Emmett who opened his eyes wide before stepping forward.

"I know. I just-"

"Alice, put her on the phone." I said, putting the phone on speaker so Emmett could hear.

"He- Hello?" Rosalie sobbed.

"Rose, sweetie what happened?" I asked.

"She... She took my food!" She cried.

"Okay, calm down for me." I said.

She took a few deep breaths but ended up crying harder, I sighed.

"Rose, Alice is going to give you your food back now." I told her.

"No... No she wont!" She sobbed.

"Yes she will."

"Okay... How... How are you?"

"Ugh, I have no idea... Look I have a lot to do, do you want to talk to Emmett?" I asked.

"He's there?!" She asked.

"Yeah, here he is." I said switching it off the speaker and handing it to him.

"Hey sweetie, yes I heard Alice took your food away." Emmett said smiling.

I smiled a little before I headed back into the kitchen, I was overwhelmed by all the things that needed to be done. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist making me jump from the sudden change.

"Love, this all doesn't have to be done today." He said.

"Yes it does Edward, the funeral is in two days and I want the reception to be here." I said.

"Why here? Are you sure that would be a good idea?" He asked.

"Edward! I want it here, I don't know why, it just fits." I said.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

I walked out of his arms leaving him standing there, he sighed and followed.

"Bella... Please let me in." He said.

"I am fine Edward! How many times do I have to say that!" I hissed.

"Bella. Your father just died, you are not fine!" He told me.

"You... You think I don't know that?! You think I don't realize that he is never going to be here again? Never going to be sitting in that chair ever again watching the game with Billy?! Edward I know this! I know that he will never call me, need me to get him food, or be here to watch our children grow up!" I yelled blinking back tears.

"I... Look Bella, I am sick of you shutting me out! Let me in, I feel like you are forcing yourself not to show emotions around me!" He said walking closer to me, but I backed away.

"I... I cant do this..." I said running away, running past a very confused Emmett who just walked in.

**Edward's POV**

I stood there with my mouth open, what just happened? Emmett walked over to me looking confused.

"What was that about?" He asked pointing over his shoulder.

"I don't know, I came in and she started to push me away again, I just told her to let me in and she freaks out." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Give her time man." He said patting me on the back.

"Feel like cleaning? She is so stressed about getting this done by Sunday." I said.

"Sure."

We got to cleaning, there was so much stuff, I didn't throw away anything that I thought was something Bella wanted to keep. We did so much cleaning, we cleaned the windows, the TV screen, cleaned off the coffee table, the desk that was up against the wall. There were so many papers, newspapers, magazines you name it, we just stacked them in a pile and left them on the floor. Bella came in an hour later, she walked over and without saying a word wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my chest.

"Don't be." I said.

"It looks good in here." She said looking around.

"I figured you were stressed enough, so Emmett and I started cleaning." I told her.

"Thanks." She said, I heard her stomach growl.

"We should head home, it's getting late and I am sure Rosalie is dying to have her husband back." I said looking at Emmett.

"Oh... Yeah..." He said rolling his eyes.

**A Few Hours Later**

Bella and I were getting ready for bed, it was one of my favorite parts of the day when she was human, I loved watching her sleep and listening to her talk. I watched her with a smile as she changed into a white tank top and a pair of blue pajama pants she got from Alice for Christmas one year. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to me, she kissed me on the lips before laying down. She looked tired, it was a long day for her, I just wished that I could take all the pain away from her but I couldn't. I started to hum her lullaby and watch her slowly drift into sleep, this was our routine and I loved it.

**There you go! Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing! I keep forgetting to say that! I was going to put the funeral in this chapter but thought that it would be better to put it in the next chapter! So tell me what you think! Go review! =]**


	20. Just What Bella Needs

**Bella's POV**

I sat in a chair by the window on Sunday morning, I was dressed in a black dress that went to my knees. I looked out of the window with tears falling from my eyes, I was hugging my knees when Jasper walked in. He was dressed in his nice black suit, he came over to me and knelt down.

"Sweetie, it's time to go..." He told me pushing the hair from my face.

I shook my head, "No."

"Come on," He said trying to pull me up, "Everyone is waiting."

"I'm not going, tell them I've changed my mind!" I sobbed.

"Oh honey, I know this is hard but we are all here for you." He told me.

"Please Jasper, please don't make me go!" I cried.

He sighed before patting my shoulder, he stood up and walked out of the room.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked downstairs where everyone was standing and quietly talking to each other, I walked over to Edward who was talking to Renee and Phil.

"She wont come." I whispered in his ear.

"What?" He asked.

"She told me to tell everyone that she isn't going." I said.

Edward sighed and touched Renee's arm smiling a little and telling her he would be right back.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the bedroom door open and close, I glanced over to see Edward standing in the room with his hands in his pockets. I turned my head back to the window laying my forehead on the window, he walked over to me slowly and knelt down next to me.

"Love, what's this I hear about you not going?" He asked.

"I changed my mind, I am not going." I told him.

"Love, everyone is waiting for you downstairs." He told me.

"Edward, I am not going!" I said emphasizing every word.

"Is there a reason?" He asked.

"If I go, it means he's not coming back."

Edward didn't say anything he just grabbed me and hugged me tightly, I cried into his chest, I was glad that I decided not to wear makeup and that Alice let me. We stood there for ten minutes until Emmett poked his head in and said that people were getting impatient, I wiped my eyes before grabbing my heels. Edward took them from me and made me sit on the bed, he knelt down before taking my right foot and sliding it in, he took my lift and carefully slipped it in the shoe. I smiled a little as he helped me stand, we made our way downstairs then, Renee was the first to come over and hug me instead of staring like everyone else. I grabbed my purse off the table and followed Edward out of the house, he helped me in the passenger seat before shutting the door, he was in the drivers seat and driving in seconds. He held my hand the whole ride there and never took his eyes off me, he knew the roads well enough that he didn't have to pay attention, and I was finally used to the fact that he didn't watch. We pulled in the parking lot to the Church where the service was being held, I sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out. We walked up the path to the door, it was beautiful inside, there were flowers and a white carpet that ran up the isle. Renee and I chose to have a closed casket, I didn't think that I could handle seeing Charlie that way, it may be selfish but I just couldn't handle it. Edward and I picked a seat in the third row in the front, I looked at the wall afraid to look anywhere else, Edward squeezed my hand. The service was nice, they asked if I would like to say something but I was crying to hard and was to upset to even think about that, Edward had to tell the person who asked no for me. I felt pathetic, here I was causing a scene almost because I was crying hard, I was thankful when the service ended. We walked outside and Edward went to start the car, I had a ton of people come up to me and told me how sorry they were, it just made me more upset, I could not stop crying. Emmett walked over to me, he rubbed my shoulders whispering in my ear, I saw another large group of people heading over to me and it made my stomach turn. I laid a hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, I was trying to calm myself down before I threw up. It didn't work. I ran over to the garbage and threw up, I felt Emmett put his hand on my back and I thought I was done, nope, I threw up some more. That's when I heard Emmett yelling.

"Jasper! Go get Edward!" He yelled.

"What? Whats wrong with Bella?!" Jasper asked.

"Just go!" Emmett yelled.

I gasped for air still leaning over the trash can, I heard more yelling before I heard running, when was this day going to end?

"Bella? Bella! Love. Are you okay?!" Edward asked placing his hand on my hips.

I gasped for air as I wiped my mouth, "I'm fine."

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked.

"I'm fine Edward, maybe I got to upset or overwhelmed by all these freaking people." I snapped before walking away.

"Mom?" Matthew asked as I walked past.

I ignored him though and started to run, I kicked my heels off as I raced to the Volvo, I need to get out of here, it was too real. I threw the door open to the drivers side and got in, I sighed in relief before putting it in drive, I was glad I told him to go start the car. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper running towards me, I closed my eyes before turning around, I stumped on the gas and shot out of the parking lot. I couldn't do it, I thought I could but I cant, I cant watch someone put my father in the ground. He is suppose to be here still, he was only in his forties, I turned the corner and made my way back to Charlie's house. It didn't take me long, driving fast helped, I pulled in the driveway behind the cruiser and got out. I unlocked the front door and walked in, everything was ready for the quests who would be arriving in an hour, the food was made and waiting on the counters in the kitchen. I threw the keys to the Volvo on the table by the door and walked upstairs, I was walking down the hall to my bedroom when I came to Charlie's door, it was cracked open. I pushed it open slowly, it was dark so I flipped the light on, I gasped as I looked in. It was the same as the last time I was here years ago, pictures of Renee, him and I were hanging on the wall, the bedspread that I got him for Christmas was on his bed. I walked over to the dresser, there was a bowl with his personal items in it, money, his wedding band and his watch. I walked over to the coat hanger standing in the corner, his cop belt with his gun and things was hanging from one of the hooks, I stroked it lightly. I walked over to bed and climbed on it, I laid down on the side he usually slept in, I inhaled his scent on the pillow. I hadn't realized I was crying until I moved my head and felt the wetness on the pillow, I cried harder pulling my knees to my chest, I just wanted to switch to a vampire again so I could stop all this crying. But I couldn't, people would notice the change, I would have to wait until this was all over and Renee and Phil were gone.

**Edward's POV**

I drove Emmett's jeep back to Charlie's house, he said that he would catch a ride with Jasper when it was time to come home. I drove slowly then normal, I couldn't stop worrying about Bella, she was so upset and lost without Charlie. I couldn't help but feel like she was pushing me away, and that I wouldn't be able to help her. I turned the corner and drove down the road to Charlie's slowly, I knew she was sick of crying and dealing with the emotions but we both knew that she couldn't change back until Renee and Phil left. I pulled up to the curb and shut the jeep off, I sat there unsure about what was waiting for me, for once I was scared. I didn't know how to make this better, I didn't know how to make Bella feel better or help her through this. I sighed running my hand through my hair, I took a deep breath before opening the drivers door. I walked up the path to the door quickly and opened the front door, I scanned the living room, I shut the front door before making my way up the stairs. I was walking past Charlie's room when I noticed it was open, I walked in slowly and I couldn't help but smile. Bella was on the bed, she was out cold curled up in a ball and clutching a pillow to her chest. Her eyes were all red and puffy from the crying she did earlier, I walked over to the side she was on kneeling down. I pushed the hair out of her face slowly leaning over, I kissed her forehead gently, I rubbed her back before standing up. I walked back downstairs, there was going to be a reception after they berried Charlie and it was being held here, so while I waited for Bella to wake up I made sure everything was ready. I unwrapped the dishes and set them back down on the counter, I got out the plastic cups, the two liters of soda and the napkins and set them towards the back of the counter. I grabbed the stack of plastic plates and silverware and set them at the beginning of the food, it would be much easier to start a line so Bella wouldn't be waiting on people. I ran a damp paper towel over the counters in between the dishes, there wasn't very much else I could do but I wanted to keep busy somehow. I sat down at the kitchen table flipping my phone open, I set it down on the table after checking it, I covered my face rubbing it when and idea came in mind. I looked over to my phone for a minute, I knew what Bella needed, I grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, thank you for calling American Airlines this is Jessica, how may I help you this evening?" A girl asked.

"Yes, hi Jessica. I need two first class tickets to Florida." I said reaching for a napkin and a pen.

"Okay, and what is the name?" Jessica asked.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I said.

"Ah yes, for what day would you like these tickets for?" She asked, I heard typing on the computer on the other end.

"Maybe for next week, maybe Friday?"

"Alright, it looks like your in luck! We just had a cancellation, we are now booked, would you like me to mail them or will you come pick them up?"

"Mailing is fine, do you have the address, we travel with you guys a lot..."

"Um, let me check... Yes we do, although it's under Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

"Yes that is it."

"Okay Mr. Cullen, your tickets for Florida on Friday the 16th for first class is set up! Now, the payment, how would you like to work that out."

I bit my lip as I wrote the information down.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jessica asked.

"Is there a credit card with the account for Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" I asked.

I heard typing, "Yes there is."

"Okay, just take it off there please." I said.

I looked up to see Bella walking in yawning.

"Okay, everything is set up! Should I contact Carlisle or Esme about the charge on their credit card?" Jessica asked.

"No, I am sure they wont mind the charge, I can take care of things from here." I said smiling.

"Okay, well have a nice day and thank you for choosing American Airlines!" She sang.

"Your welcome. Bye." I said hanging the phone up.

I shoved my cell back in my pocket and stood up, Bella stood by the counter looking at me confused, I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Who was that? What charge?" She asked.

"Oh it was nothing my love, I just needed Carlisle and Esme's credit card for something." I told her.

"Oh." She said laying her head on my chest.

**Bella's POV**

I looked around the kitchen, everything looked ready to go and right on time, there was only about thirty minutes left until the guests showed up. I sighed, this was it, after this it would be over and I could go home. I hugged Edward closer to me hiding my face in his chest.

"Everything looks wonderful." I mumbled.

"You did a good job planning everything, I am proud of you." He told me.

"For picking food?" I asked looking up at him like he was crazy.

"For being so strong." He said kissing my forehead.

"You think I am strong? Are you on crack?" I asked.

He laughed, "No..."

"You are acting very strange Edward Cullen." I told him before walking in the living room.

The doorbell rang making me jump, I looked at the clock, there was still about maybe twenty minutes until people arrived. I walked over to the door and answered it, I swung the door open and gasped. Edward rushed over to me before looking at who was standing opposite of me, I looked at him with wide eyes, no... No, this can be happening, why are they here...

**Cliffhanger! =P Who is it? Who do you think it is? I know, I cant just make Bella's life easy now can I? I want to thank all those who are reviewing! I came back from a friends house and I found a lot of reviews waiting for me! I was happy! =] You should go leave me some more! Please?**


	21. It Happened So Fast

**Bella's POV**

I reached over to Edward and touched his chest, I looked at him fear clearly written in my face. I thought we settled this. I looked back at the two people who stood outside, we haven't seen them for sixteen years and I never thought I would see them again.

"Hello Bella." Jason said.

I couldn't say anything, I was in shock.

"Did you miss us?" Sarah asked.

"What... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to see our grandchildren." Sarah said.

"Their not your grandchildren." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry my son did get you pregnant didn't he?" She asked.

I've never felt so much hate before, well not in sixteen years at least.

"Yes, but they will never be _your_ grandchildren!" I snapped.

"Biologically they are." Jason pointed out.

I growled.

"Now now, lets not get angry. We are just here to take what is rightfully ours." Sarah said, it felt like deja voo.

"We got full custody of them." Edward said making me jump.

"We told you that we would be back now didn't we?" She asked.

"You are not taking my children away from me." I told them.

"You wont be the one that will make that decision." Sarah said.

Right then two cop cars pulled up and two cops got out, but something wasn't right, they weren't cops they were just dressed as cops. I shook my head and turned to Edward, I stood on my toes to get to his ear.

"Those aren't cops!" I whispered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Edward! Charlie was chief for years, I know every cop in Forks, and they aren't cops." I told him.

I turned back to see Jasper's car driving up the path, I pushed past Sarah and Jason when I saw Madison and Matthew in the car. I was about to run to them when both of the guys grabbed my arms, everyone got out of the car, Madison and Matthew both gasped.

"Let go of me!" I shot at the people, they just tightened their grip.

"Mom!" Madison yelled.

They started to drag me to a car, I saw Edward rushing over to me.

"Edward!" I yelled reaching towards him the best I could.

"Let go of her!" Edward growled.

"Let my mother go!" Matthew said coming over and pushing the guy on my right.

"Matthew. Don't, please." I begged.

Edward came behind me, grabbed both the guys by the necks and ripped them off of me, I ran to Madison and Matthew and hugged them both.

"Whatever they say, it is not true. I love you both so much." I whispered in their ears.

"Mom, what is going on?" Madison asked.

I saw Jason and Sarah walk towards us, I kissed both Madison and Matthew's cheeks before standing in front of them.

"I have to admit, they are beautiful children Bella, then again so was Alex." Sarah said.

That name gave me the chills, "Leave my children alone!"

"Mom?" Matthew asked.

I closed my eyes biting my bottom lip, I opened them to see cars pulling up to the house, no. I checked my phone, it was four, _crap!_ I looked at Edward who was looking around, he finally looked at me and it was like he read my mind, he nodded before leading the guests inside. I cursed under my breath, this day was never going to end was it?

"I see you guys are having a party, a gloomy party..." Sarah said looking at all the guests that were dressed in black.

"It's not a party, its a funeral." Madison said.

"Oh. Who died?" She asked.

"Our grandfather." Matthew said before Madison or I could say something.

"Oh, but my son, I am your grandfather." Jason said.

"No your not." Madison said.

"And I am you grandmother." Sarah said.

"But... I thought Esme was our grandmother... Mom?" Matthew asked.

I sighed, "Madison, Matthew, remember that story I told you, about the guy named Alex?"

"Oh. Do you mean that ass hole who raped you?" Matthew said growling afterwards.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile, "Yeah, thats the one. Well, these are his parents."

Matthew glared at Sarah and Jason, "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you, and maybe, get custody of you." Sarah said smiling.

"You... You mean taking us away from our mother?" Madison choked tears coming to her eyes.

"Well... Yes, but I'm sure we can arrange for you to see her, or write letters." Jason told them.

"Letters?! I would rather kill myself then live with you!" Matthew shot.

"Matthew, why don't you take your sister inside? And send your father back out will you?" I asked.

"Sure mom." Matthew said glaring at the two of them.

They were walking away but didn't get far, they were grabbed by the men and in seconds they had guns pointing to their heads. I gasped.

"Not so fast!" Jason said walking to them, "I wasn't finished talking."

Madison and Matthew struggled in the guys arms but they tightened their grips, I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear, fear for my children's lives.

"Let them go!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't see you handing them over easily and it's clear that they don't want to come. So, I thought that maybe I could blow their heads off neither one of us will have them." Jason said with a evil smile on his face.

"You sick bastard!" I shot at him.

"Why thank you!" Jason said proudly.

"They shouldn't of let you out of prison!" I told him.

"They didn't, we broke out, it was pretty easy too." He said.

"If you don't let my children go right now I will call the cops and tell them where you are." I hissed.

"Why? So we can break out again and come after you?" Sarah asked.

"Shut up! Who was even talking to you you filthy-"

"Hey! Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that or I will shove a bullet so far in your children's skulls and be in so much pain that the next town will hear their screams." Jason growled coming over to me and grabbing my neck after he was finished.

I heard a loud growl, I looked up at Jason thinking it was him, his eyes went wide and he looked shocked and then pain. He fell to the ground on his stomach and there was a butcher knife in his back where his heart was. I looked up confused to see a very pissed off Emmett, his veins popped out of his upper arms and he was breathing heavy.

"That'll show him to touch my baby sister again." He growled.

"Emmett! Are you crazy?! You killed him!" I yelled.

"He was hurting you!" He yelled back.

"That's not a reason to kill him! You murdered him!"

"But-"

"Emmett! You could go to jail for that! You have to start thinking about your family! How are you going to raise a kid in jail?!"

"I didn't think about that..."

"Well you need too!"

"I'll hide the bodies..."

"Bodies?!"

"Oh, I killed the bitch too." He said pointing to Sarah.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"Right. Murder plus jail equals not a good place to raise children. Gotcha!" He said before going to hide the bodies somewhere I didn't want to know.

I looked around, I was so wrapped up in what Emmett did that I didn't notice the surroundings, the two guys were gone along with their cars. Madison and Matthew were no where to be found which scared me, was I that preoccupied that I didn't notice where my children went? What if they were taken by the fake cops? I took off towards the house, the living room was packed, but no signs of Edward or the twins. I walked upstairs slowly brushing the dirt off my black dress, I heard crying coming from down the hall, it was coming from my room. I walked slowly in to see Edward sitting in my rocking chair, Madison was curled up in a ball in his arms and he was rocking her. He looked up at me and he looked relieved for a second, he looked mad, pissed off, his eyes were pitch black and he was literally shaking, that wasn't good. I walked over to them slowly kneeling down next to the chair, I was in shock, I couldn't think about anything else except for the fact that I could have lost my children in a matter of seconds. I touched Madison's leg and looked in her eyes, she didn't say anything just shook and cried into Edward's shoulder. I stood up and walked over to the bed slowly, Matthew was sitting on the end looking at the floor, I knelt down before running my fingers through his hair. He smiled and looked up, I sat down next to him on the bed, the silence was killing me, I kissed his cheek a million times until he laughed.

"I'm fine mom! Stop!" He laughed leaning away from me.

"I have something I need to say." I said looking at him and then to Edward and Madison.

"What is is?" Matthew asked.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry, I'm sorry for everything that happened today. You guys wouldn't of been in trouble if it wasn't for me, I should have handled it better. It was just that they were threatening to take you away from me again, and I don't think I could live without you guys." I said.

"Again?" Matthew asked.

"They kidnapped you when you were babies, Charlie, grandpa, found Madison and brought her home. But a few weeks later the hospital called, they said someone brought a baby to the hospital." I told him.

The room went silent, I looked at my hands as I thought about that night.

"This isn't your fault Bella." Edward said out of no where.

I looked up at him.

"This is not your fault, so don't start blaming yourself." He told me.

"But it is, in a way..." I said.

"How?" He asked

"I got upset, I provoked them to do something crazy, and I put my kids lives in danger." I said.

"Stop that. Nothing you did caused them to do that, they aren't right in the head and they were like that, just like Alex was, long before we knew them."

I was about to say something, but then something clicked. Everything happened at once and so fast that I forgot why we were at Charlie's house, I gasped and ran to the door. I thew it open and rushed downstairs, everyone was looking at me, I blushed before straightening my dress. I smiled before greeting people and apologizing for my disappearance after the service, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tray of food. Rosalie got up and rushed over, she took the tray from me and set it back down.

"Bella you don't need to do that, go relax you had a rough day." She told me.

"Rose, it's fine I can do it. I'd rather me do it then you, I may be tired but your pregnant." I told her.

"Bella. Please, relax." She begged.

"I said I was fine!" I told her before grabbing the tray.

I walked around asking people if they would like some food or anything to drink, I mostly got answers like: You don't have to wait on us dear, or you've had a long day you should relax. After about an hour of that I sat down in Charlie's recliner, I sat there listening to people talk feeling lonely. I bit my lip scanning the room for my better half, he wasn't down here, I sighed and got up. I walked upstairs and found him standing by the window in Charlie's room, I walked in quietly. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his back, I smiled and sighed in content.

"Hello my love." He said, I knew he was smiling.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Lonely." I said.

"Lonely? Now we cant have that can we?" He asked turning around in my arms and wrapping his around my waist.

"No we cant." I said looking up at him.

He kissed me on the lips for a few minutes, "Better?"

"Much." I nodded laying my head on his chest.

He took my hand and led me over to the bed, we both laid down, I felt weird being in Charlie's bed with Edward but Madison and Matthew were sleeping in my room so there was no other choice. I scooted over closer in his arms and rested my head on his chest, we just laid there in each others arms quietly.

"You should get some sleep love." Edward said after a few minutes.

"But, we have guests downstairs, I should really go back down there." I mumbled not wanting to move.

"I am sure Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie can handle it." He said.

Without another word he started to hum my lullaby, curse him and that stupid lullaby that made me sleep each and every time...

**I know this chapter was a little rushed but I wanted it to get it up. I was going to have it be the Volturi but I thought that would be a bit much since Charlie just died... I don't know what made me think of brining Sarah and Jason back but I did, and hopefully it wasn't too bad =/ You should go review! =]**


	22. Thoughts

**Bella's POV**

I was being shaken awake, I groaned thinking it was Edward, but it was Carlisle.

"No... Edward please five more minutes." I mumbled rolling on my stomach.

"Bella..." Carlisle said rubbing my back.

"No..." I said through the pillow.

"Come on, it's time to go." He said.

I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at him, "Carlisle? Where are we going?"

"Home. The lawyer just left." He said.

"Oh shit! I forgot he was coming today!" I said rushing out of the bed.

"No, relax," Carlisle told me pushing my on the bed. "Your mom took care of everything."

"Oh."

"Whenever you are ready we are downstairs."

"Where is Edward?"

"I'll send him up." Carlisle said smiling before leaving.

I slid my jeans off and kicked them to the floor, I stood up walking over to the dresser sliding my shirt off in the process, I bent over to the bottom drawer and searched for something to wear. I had no idea Edward was standing behind me and looking at my butt, I felt him slap it hard and stood up quickly, but I hit my head hard on the top drawer forgetting it was open. I grabbed my throbbing head with one hand and pushed Edward with the other, I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ow." I whined.

He chuckled.

"Jerk." I said.

"What? Cant a guy look at his hot wife?" He asked.

"Yeah, look, not slap when she doesn't know your there!" I said rolling my eyes.

I slipped on one of Charlie's button down flannel shirts and a pair of comfy jeans, Edward helped me pack up my things so we could leave quicker. I walked downstairs with him, he insisted on carrying all of our bags to the car, I stood in the living room alone, this could be the last time I would be in this house. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and just stood there for a few minutes, a knock on the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Edward poked his head in and asked if I was ready, I nodded before slowly walking to the front door, I took one last look as I slowly shut the front door behind me. I walked to the car where Carlisle was loading the bags in the trunk, I couldn't believe it was over, everything was done and over with. It seemed like these past few days went by so fast, it felt like I was just talking to the police officers about Charlie dying and blinked then I was standing here getting ready to leave. I looked over to Emmett, Rosalie was in his arms smiling, he had his hands resting on her stomach and had the hugest smile on his face. I looked over at Edward who was also watching them, I remember when I was pregnant, he was so happy and always had the biggest smile on his face whenever he looked at me. I sighed and slid in the passenger seat, I couldn't have more children, those days were over for me, besides I had five already another one would be too much, right? I placed a hand on my stomach and bit my bottom lip, maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least talk about it with Edward. But Edward was a vampire now, and it was impossible for vampires to have children, or that's what we thought before I found out I was pregnant with the triplets. _No, Bella stop this, your done having babies. Your happy with your life as it is, just because Rose is having a baby doesn't mean you need one too. Besides, you have five already, six would just be over the top._ That little voice in the back of my head said, I guess it was right in a way, but I did miss the feeling of having a baby inside me. I sighed frustrated and looked around, my eyes went wide when I realized the car was moving. I looked around to see Edward driving the car, he was paying attention to the road which was very rare for him, he only did it when something was bothering him.

"Edward?" I asked pulling one of his hands of the steering wheel and holding it.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm usually the one asking you that."

"Your quiet, it scares me, your never quiet." I told him.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"When you were pregnant with the triplets."

"Ugh, I was so huge!"

"You were not! You were beautiful."

"To you maybe, I was like a freaking whale, Rose may think she is huge but she needs to remember how big I was."

"But it was worth it."

"Yeah..."

I looked up to realize we were home, Edward already had the passenger door open and waiting for me to get out. I grabbed his hand as we walked up to the door, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us with smiles on their faces, I walked up the stairs hugged them both and then walk in dragging Edward with me. We sat on the couch, the next thing I knew he was on top of me on the couch kissing me roughly on the lips, he hooked on of my legs around his waist and tried to get closer. He almost forgot that I was still human and went to kiss my neck, I was gasping for air, not only from the kiss but from the sudden mood change. I threw my head back with my eyes closed as he made his way down, he lingered at my stomach kissing all over it, that's when he walked in. Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs, Edward jumped and flipped off the couch and landed on his back on the floor. I sighed as I slowly sat up, I shot a glare at Emmett who was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I had too." He said.

"Emmett..." Edward growled.

"Yes?"

"Leave." Edward hissed.

"Fine, I have to get Rose more food anyway." He said walking into the kitchen.

I pulled Edward off the floor and he sat on the couch running his fingers through his hair. I sat there not sure what to do, I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I somehow felt relived in a way, I was glad that the funeral was over and everything but then again I felt empty because Charlie was gone.

**Okay, I know that this chapter is really short... I wasn't going to end it here but I cant think of anything to write. I am sorry for not updating in a while, my internet was off and then I found out that my Aunt that was sick died yesterday... I am having a bad case of writers block so I could use your ideas! I just wanted to get this up so you didn't think I gave up on it... Please review and help me! =P**


	23. Fear

**Madison's POV**

_Stupid. That's what I am just plain stupid! How could I do something like that, I'm only sixteen! Well, seventeen in less then a month but still! Stupid..._

I cursed at myself as I got out of my car, it was pitch black out, I cursed one last time as I tip toed slowly to the front door. I was clutching my jacket to my chest holding my flip flops in my hand, stupid. I closed my eyes, please let mom and dad be in their room, I was stupid, maybe, no absolutely beyond stupid! I walked up the front steps skipping the third one because it squeaked and was sure to blow my cover. I wasn't even suppose to go out tonight, I snuck out, it had to be almost two in the morning, and I snuck out to go to James' house at nine. But all this wasn't even half of it, I was in the same clothes I was in yesterday. I didn't want to do this, I tried to tell myself that everyone was in bed by now or in their rooms at least, but that didn't stop me from being terrified of what was waiting on the other side of the door. I just had to get through the living room, up the stairs and down the hall to my room, then I was safe. I slowly turned the handle and pushed the front door open, I tip toed in and shut the door behind me. My hands were shaking and all sweaty from fear, I took a deep breath and blew it out before hurrying the fast I could through the living room the quietest I could.

"Hold it." Someone said, crap.

The lights flipped on and I closed my eyes tightly, I knew who it was, and even though in some way I was glad it was him, I was still terrified. I pressed my jacket closer to me before I slowly turned around to face Emmett, I opened my eyes. He was leaning against the wall watching me, his expression was unreadable, he had a bag of chips and a jar of pickles sitting on the table next to him. _Rosalie_. I cursed under my breath for the millionth time this night, of all the nights she had to have one of her cravings, stupid pregnant women.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked.

"Getting ice cream?" I said trying to act innocent.

"Nice try, again, where were you?" He asked.

I sighed, "At James'."

"It is two in the morning, what could you have been possibly doing that lasted until two in the morning?!" He asked.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to say it, I was ashamed.

"Madison..."

Silence.

"You didn't..." He said shocked.

Silence.

"Madison Rene Cullen! You are not about to tell me that you and James had... Had _sex_?!" He said the last part quietly as he walked over to me.

Apart of me wondered how he found it out so easily with me not telling him, but then I realized a monkey could figure it out. Sneaking out, coming home at two in the morning, and dressed in the same clothes, not to mention my hair would not cooperate. I let my arm with the jacket and flip flops fall to my side and covered my face with the other.

"Oh Madison, how could you! Your father is going to freak out!" He scolded.

"Please. Please don't tell him! You cant Uncle Emmett! Please!" I begged.

"And if I don't? He is my brother, I would loose his trust if I didn't say anything."

I could have laughed at how serious Emmett was being, he wasn't ever serious, but this wasn't the time to even think about laughing. Of course I loved James, and I still do, but I should have been responsible and waited.

"Did you use protection?" Emmett asked.

"Uncle Emmett!" I shrieked.

"No, I am serious, did you?" He asked again.

"He... He didn't have any..." I said quietly.

"Oh my God..." He said running his hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry! We didn't think, and mom and dad wont let me have birth control!"

"Do you realize what can happen?! You could get pregnant or catch an STD from this!"

"Don't you think I know this?! Did you already forget that I was raped?!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes.

"Of course I didn't forget, how could I? I just thought that you would want to wait a little longer because of that!" He yelled back.

"What is going on?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a very confused Rosalie standing at the foot of the stairs, I looked back to Emmett giving him a warning look, he just looked at me like he was disappointed in me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before walking to the stairs, Rosalie called my name as I passed but I ignored her. I walked upstairs slowly, the tears were falling down my face now, I made my way down the hall and into my room. As soon as I was there I shut my door behind me, I blew out a breath as I threw my flip flops on the floor and my jacket on the back of my desk chair. I sat on the edge of my bed, how was I suppose to tell them? How was I suppose to tell them this? I looked out the window, all I could think of was how they would react. I had a bunch of scenes running through my head, I knew they would be mad, upset, and most of all disappointed. It killed me to see the looked of disappointment on Emmett's face, how was I suppose to handle it from my parents? I let out a sob as I fell back on my bed, I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

I was a vampire again, and man it did feel great to be back, I brushed my shirt down as I looked in the mirror. I walked out of the room slowly, I could have sworn I heard someone crying last night but I wasn't sure if it was in this house. It could have been Rosalie for all I knew, she cried about everything now. I was walking past Madison's room, her door was cracked open and I heard talking, I didn't mean to listen, but it was hard seeing as I was a vampire...

"... I don't know James! I don't know how I am going to tell them! How am I suppose to? No! My grandfather just died, this is going to send my mom over the top! No, no I plan to do that soon. No, I am sure I can get a pregnancy test by myself. Ugh, I hate this. I do love you, so much. No I do not regret last night, okay, yeah, no I have money, I think I have some in my drawer. Yeah, okay, I love you too."

And then everything went quiet, a pregnancy test? I heard her open her drawer and then slam it, she was slipping her shoes on, I started to walk away quickly. What happened last night? What did she do? Pregnancy test? Everything was racing in my head it was hard to think, I walked back into my room and shut the door, Edward was hunting so I wouldn't have to worry about him seeing my expressions.

**Madison's POV**

I got into my car and slammed the door, I immediately blasted the heat rubbing my hands together, it was a cold day out today. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the drive way and made my way down the road, the second time, this is the second time I would be doing this. I drove faster down the road, I was glad that there was a close by convenient store, I pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't raining thankfully just cold, really cold, I hugged my coat to me and ran in the sliding double doors. I wanted to get this over with, I knew exactly where they were so it didn't take long. I practically ran there, I was anxious, scared and nervous all at once, I grabbed the cheapest and went to the cashier. There was a open lane, but there was one problem, it was a guy. I searched around, all the other ones had a long line. I sighed and walked to the empty lane, this day couldn't get any worse, I set the test on the belt and looked at the ground. I felt him look at me my face burned with embarrassment as I waited for him to scan it, I handed him the exact amount and grabbed the bag. Never again, never again did I want to have to do this. I rushed to my car and got in, I think I set a world record on getting home the quickest, I pulled into the driveway and saw a car in the driveway, James. I got out of the car quickly, he turned around to face me and smiled. I ran to him wrapping my arms around him as soon as I was in reaching distance, he pulled me closer to him.

"You came." I mumbled.

"I figured you would need someone there, with you I mean." He told me.

"I do." I said.

"Do you need a few minutes to, um, take that?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, just wait in the living room."

"What do I say if someone asks me why I'm here?"

"Tell them I invited you to lunch." I told him.

I walked into the house and went straight for the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, what was I expecting to find? It was too early to tell if I was pregnant, right? I sighed and tore the box open and did what needed to be done, I opened the bottom drawer and put the test on the very bottom under all the towels and shut the drawer. The tears were threatening to come, I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, James was waiting on the couch. I walked over to him slowly, he stood up from the couch and stretched his arms out to me. I took the offer, the tears spilled over as I sobbed in his chest, I was scared more then anything, more scared then I was when Aro raped me. Neither of us knew that my parents were watching and listening in the kitchen.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." James said softly.

"What if I am?" I sobbed.

"Then we will handle it." He told me rubbing my back.

I wiped my eyes, "Can we handle one? James we are sixteen, can we handle a baby?" I asked looking up into his brown eyes terrified.

Before he could answer I heard the kitchen door fly open and hit the wall with a loud bang, James instinctively stepped in front of me, I peeked under his arm to see my dad standing in the living room fuming. He didn't say anything, and that was worse then anything, I could feel his gold eyes burning into mine. I hid in James' back as I held onto his hand for dear life, the silence was killing me, his stares were killing me.

"Madison Rene, show yourself." My dad said.

"Yes daddy?" I asked stepping from behind James.

"Is there something you need to tell me and your mother?" He asked.

"Umm..."

"Madison..."

"James and I slept together last night." I blurted out not thinking.

If he looked angry before I don't know what you would call how he looked now, he took a step forward and James pushed me back.

"There's something else." Dad said.

"I... Well, I don't think I am but, you see it's just something to make sure..."

"And..."

"I took a pregnancy test..."

I literally stopped breathing, I've never seen him this angry, his face turned red even though he was pale. He snapped out of no where, he launched himself at James grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, I gasped.

"I want you out of this house right now! You hear me?! I never want you near my daughter again! You are not to contact her or to step foot anywhere near her or this house!" Dad shouted.

He grabbed James and dragged him to the door, he opened it before he threw James to the ground, he rolled off the porch and onto the ground.

"James!" I cried.

Dad grabbed my arms holding me on the porch.

"No!" I yelled struggling.

I yanked my arms free pushing him back, I jumped off the porch and helped James up, I put both my hands on his cheeks. He reached up and took my hand off his cheek, he kissed it closing his eyes, he kissed my forehead and then kissed my lips. He walked away letting my hands fall, he got into his car, starting it, he looked at me. He drove away the dirt flying under his tires, I gasped and started to run after him.

"James!" I screamed.

"James! Come back!" I cried.

His car disappeared out of the long driveway, I stood there feeling like my world was just ripped from me. I wiped my tears away with one hand and letting the other fall to my stomach, my stomach, the test. I gasped and took off towards the house, I pushed myself past my parents and ran into the bathroom, I flung the drawer open. I flung all the towels and hand towels all over the floor, I grabbed the test from the bottom, I held it up to look at it. Negative. I cried harder, I dropped the test on the floor and stood up, I ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs. I slammed my door shut, I ran and pulled my book bag out from under my bed and threw it down. I took all the clothes I could carry from my drawer and threw them in, I ran to my bathroom grabbing everything I needed. I struggled to zip it up, when I finally got it I set it down on the floor, I rushed over to my phone and dialed James, I didn't know that dad was watching at the door.

"Yeah, pick me up at our tree. I know it's crazy, but I love you James Watson." I said smiling.

**Sort of a cliff hanger! Ha ha, thanks to all the people who reviewed! This idea just came to me, and this was more of Madison then Bella like I usually do so I thought that was pretty cool =] I hope you liked it! Why are you still reading? Go review! =P**


	24. The Start of A Long Day

**Madison's POV**

**Two And A Half Months Later**

It was a nice day out today even though it was cloudy, James and I were closer now then ever. We decided it was a nice day and that we should have a picnic in the park, the one close to home. I haven't had contact with any of the family for two and a half months, I did miss them, a whole lot but if James wasn't allowed near me there, then I would have to live with this life. There was just one person I missed though, Matthew. There has been times I couldn't even look in the mirror, of course it was because we were identical twins but it made me miss him more. James and I were sitting in the grass on a blanket eating out food, it took me a while to agree to go to the park that was so close to the house where my family was but I finally broke down and did it.

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the couch with Rosalie, she was so big! I rubbed her stomach whispering things to my future niece or nephew, normally she would be irritated by me doing this but she was too busy eating her hot fudge sundae that Emmett made three trips to get. She was eight and a half months pregnant now, we were all excited about the new baby, she was the most excited though because she couldn't wait to get the baby out. Bella, Edward and Emmett walked down the stairs, of course Bella and Edward were arguing again. Things haven't been the same between them since Madison left, they were constantly bickering when they were in the same room and never kissed or touched each other anymore.

"Edward! Just shut up! Stop talking, go read a book or play your stupid piano!" Bella hissed.

"I don't see what the problem is!" Edward shot back.

I was pulled out of the conversation before I could know what it was about, I was having a vision. I stared off into space as pictures filled my head, Madison. Madison was at the park down the street with James, I heard laughing and them talking. I knew that everyone would be looking at me by now and waiting, Bella and Edward would be the closest to me because they always were when I had a vision.

"Alice. Alice!" Edward said shaking me.

I snapped out of the vision and looked at him, everyone was looking at me.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Madison, she is at the park down the street." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Edward made a move to leave, I stopped him though.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked.

"She may not want us to come." I told him.

"Well of course she doesn't want us to come." Emmett said.

"If we go, we have to make it look like we are going there for a walk or something. Not because we know she is there, we have to stay a distance away from her. We could lose her again, she could easily take off running with James." I told them.

**Madison's POV**

James watched me as I picked some flowers, I stood up slowly and turned to face him, I walked over to him smiling before I handed him the flowers. He took them smiling as he held them up to his nose, he kissed me on the lips. I had to stand on my tip toes just to reach, he smiled through the kiss. When we broke the kiss I saw something that made my heart stop, my family was in the park. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, mom and dad, they were all here, sitting on a bench watching us. I shook it off the best I could, I was not about to let them ruin my day with the most amazing guy. I smiled evilly before pushing James a little, he looked at me shocked before I took off running.

"You little! Come back here!" He yelled smiling.

"No!" I screamed.

He ran after me, of course with his long legs he caught up no problem, he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, I screamed and laughed at the same time. He stood me up before kissing my neck, I leaned into his chest closing my eyes. We stood there for a few minutes before James moved, I opened my eyes and turned to face him. I felt a drop of water hit my cheek, I looked up at the sky as rain drops started to fall faster, I gasped before running to our blanket. Everything was getting wet, James helped me put everything back into the basket and closed it, we quickly grabbed the blanket and ran for it. I knew what was coming, James' car was parked across the street, and to get to his car, we would have to run past my family. When we got closer I slowed down a little, James was now running a head of me, he turned and reached for my hand. I grabbed his looking at everyone sitting on the bench, they looked back of course. I shook my head while my tears mixed with the rain, I ran with James to the car helping him put everything in the back seat. I got into the passenger seat wiping the rain and tears from my face, I buckled up as James climbed in the drivers seat. He smiled at me taking my hand into his after he started the car, he pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. I looked out the window, I couldn't believe they were there, I put my forehead on the glass as tears fell from my eyes. I felt James squeeze my hand and turn his head to look at me, I tried my best to turn my head so he wouldn't see the tears but I wasn't sure if it was working.

"Honey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"They were there..." I said quietly.

"Who was there sweetie?" He asked.

"My family! My parents..." I sobbed.

He didn't say anything, he pulled the car into the driveway of his parents house, he turned to face me the best he could and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest grabbing some of his shirt into my fists.

"I miss them so much!" I cried.

"I know, I know honey." James said rubbing my back.

"I didn't think it would be so hard..." I told him.

"I can always take you home." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"But I don't want to leave you, this has been so wonderful." I said.

"What would you like me to do? Is there anything I can do to make it easier?" He asked.

"Could you call them and ask them over for supper?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Would your parents mind?"

"I don't think so, they would love to meet your family."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A Few Hours Later**

The door bell rang and I knew who it was, I laid on James' bed with my eyes closed and acted like I was sleeping. I heard the bedroom door open and foot steps coming towards me, I felt someone stroke my cheek with the back of their hand, I knew that touch.

"Honey, I know your up, everyone is downstairs." James told me.

"I changed my mind, tell them I'm not feeling well." I said.

"Hey, open your eyes," He whispered, I opened my eyes. "You can do this, I know you haven't seen them for months before today but you can do this."

I took a deep breath before sitting up, "Let's get this over with."

I took James' hand and walked out of the room with him, we slowly walked down the hall, I heard familiar voices as we walked closer and I wanted nothing more then to run back to his room. We entered the room, everyone was talking in their own little group. Mom and dad were talking to James' parents, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were talking, and Seth, Matthew, Elizabeth and Emily were talking. I stood with James watching, they all soon realized I was there though, I looked right back at them. Mom was the first to make a move, she slowly walked towards me until she was right in front of me. We looked at each other for a few minutes before she pulled me into a hug, I hesitated for a few minutes before hugging back. She pulled back tears running down her face, I looked over to dad who stood across the room, he was still mad.

"I've missed you so much." Mom said.

"I've missed you too mom." I told her.

"Your welcome home any time, I hope you know that." She said.

"I'm not so sure about that..." I said looking at dad.

"Oh your father is just being stubborn, he loves you." She told me.

"Well then he should come and show me because right now I am not thinking that." I said before walking away.

I walked into the kitchen to see if there was something I could do, I looked at all the food, it was basically ready which meant I had nothing to do. I sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands, how can he still be mad at me? It was two and a half months ago! Plus teenagers always have done it, what is so different about me? I heard the kitchen door open and straightened up in my chair, I wiped the escaping tears away quickly before looking at the wall. I didn't know who it was, I wanted to turn around to see but I was to scared. Someone pulled up a chair next to me and sat down, I slowly glanced to see who it was, dad. I looked at him, he looked back only he was upset.

"Hi daddy." I said folding my arms over my stomach.

"Hi." He said.

"Your still mad at me, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am not mad," He said. "I am disappointed in you."

Great. That was worse then having him mad at me.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know how I could let that happen. We were just in the mood, and..."

"I was a teenager once, I know how it was."

"Dad, you were a vampire all your life... Humans, they are different."

"Did you forget your mother was a human?"

"Yeah, but it's still different."

"It may be, but your mother makes me feel a way I have never felt before."

"Eww."

"What I'm saying is, I think that you should have waited until you guys have been dating longer." He told me.

"Dad, we love each other." I said.

"Your sixteen-"

"Seventeen." I corrected.

"Seventeen, you don't know what love is." He said.

"I thought you and mom were seventeen when you guys met, eighteen when you married." I said.

"That, was different."

"How?"

"Well-"

"Dad! We could sit here and argue about this or I could work my way to you trusting me again." I interrupted.

He sighed, "Yeah..."

We stood up and I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I still don't trust him..." He said.

"Dad..." I whined.

"But, if he makes you happy..." He said.

"He does, very much."

**Rosalie's POV**

Dinner came and went and I must have ate at least two and a half plates until I was done, and now I regretted it. My stomach hurt, I was sitting on the couch while everyone else talked, I closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths, but the pain was still there.

"Rose? Honey? Are you okay?" I heard Emmett ask.

I looked up, "Yeah, uh, yeah it's just a stomach ache."

"Are you sure? Are you going into labor?" He asked.

"No, no I am fine. Really, go finish talking to Jasper honey." I told him smiling.

"Okay..." He said slowly.

"Wait! Can you help me up?" I asked.

"Sure." He said smiling as he pulled me up.

I smiled as I made my way to the kitchen and he made his way to Jasper, I searched around the unfamiliar kitchen for water, I looked in the fridge and found a bottle. I grabbed it twisting the lid off, I took a long drink and set it down on the counter. I felt a pain shoot through my stomach again and gasped, I rubbed my swollen stomach with my right hand as I leaned on the counter with the left for support. I shook it off though, I must have ate too much or he or she was upset about something, I took a seat at the kitchen table. I didn't sit there long though, it was uncomfortable, like everywhere I sat or laid, I could not get comfortable anymore. I stood up and walked into the living room, I went up to Emmett kissing him on the cheek, I told him I was going to go to the bathroom and then I would be ready to go soon. I walked into the bathroom, I did my business and then washed my hands, I ran my fingers through my long blond hair and smiled, I went to turn to walk out when I felt a sharp pain. This time it caused me to stumble forward, I caught myself on the wall and closed my eyes, the next thing scared me, I felt a gush of liquid rush down my legs. My eyes went wide as I looked at the puddle on the floor, oh god, this was it, I grabbed a towel and cleaned up my mess, I looked around for some place to put it. I threw it in the trash and walked out after cleaning myself up, I walked into the kitchen to see if Emmett was in there, he wasn't. I felt a pain hit, my first contraction, I cried out and bent over holding on to the counter, I heard Emmett, Jasper and Alice laughing as they entered the room.

"Rose! Honey, what's wrong?!" Emmett asked rushing to my side.

"It's time." I told him.

"Yeah, I know, I put your purse and coat in the car, its all warmed up. We can go home now." He said.

"I don't think home would be a good idea right now." I said straightening up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm in labor." I said.

"Now?!" He asked shocked.

"No, in a week. Yes now!" I snapped.

"Uh, um, what do I do?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do I have to do everything?!"

"Let's get her to the hospital!" Alice said rushing over.

I leaned on her for support as she helped me out of the kitchen, everyone stopped what they were doing and what they were saying and looked at us. I felt another contraction hit and cried out, Alice held on to me as I doubled over.

"Rosalie!" Bella yelled running over.

I looked up.

"Your water broke?!" She asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?!" I said through clenched teeth, I was finding it very annoying that people where acting like this.

"Carlisle! Rose's water broke!" Emmett called.

"Yes, please announce to the whole house!" I snapped.

Carlisle walked over, he looked into my eyes before smiling, I took a deep breath before I felt a wave of calm wash over me, I smiled at Jasper.

"Let's go have this baby." Carlisle said.

Alice shifted me into Carlisle's open arms and Emmett came to my other side and held my hand, they helped me into the back seat and I slid over. Carlisle got in the drivers seat while Emmett took the back seat with me, he was so nervous, he didn't know what to do. The rest of the family followed in their own cars all the way to the hospital, I had Alice swing by the house with Jasper to grab my bag that I had packed. We got to the hospital and Emmett helped me walk, we walked through the double doors and Carlisle did his magic. He got us a room that was really nice, it had TV and cable with about 300 channels, which Emmett loved. As soon as Esme helped me into my gown I got up on the bed, I felt a contraction hit as soon as Emmett entered, I cried out clutching the sheets, Emmett rushed over and grabbed one of my hands. I squeezed it squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I wanted this to be over already. Carlisle came in dressed in his white doctors coat with a blue button down shirt, he sat down at the stool at the foot of my bed. He looked at me with questioning eyes, I hesitated but nodded slowly, I knew he was a good doctor, but it was still the fact he was my father. He checked to see how far along I was, I was at two, I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow. This was going to be a long night...

**There you go! Another chapter =] I have bad news though... I wont be able to update until Thursday maybe Friday... I am leaving the state to go to my Aunts funeral and wont be back until Thursday... I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this chapter out so you would have something to read =P I wanted it to be longer but I still have to pack... You guys should review! So when I come home I will have a bunch of reviews in my inbox to make me happy! =]**


	25. My Angel

**Rosalie's POV**

"UGH!" I screamed through the contraction.

"Breathe through it honey." Emmett told me.

"If you call me honey _one _more time, you will never have sex with me again!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Please don't do that honey." He said.

I threw a pillow at him, it has been hours since I was in labor and I was only at five, I was ready for this to be over. Emmett walked over this time carrying a cup full of ice, I wanted something to eat besides of ice chips. I slapped the cup out of his hand when he offered it too me, I sort of felt bad for how I was treating him but I didn't care, I was in pain and in a pissed off mood.

"Help me." I heard Emmett whisper.

I looked up to see Carlisle walk in, he laughed at Emmett as he walked over to me.

"How is my little princess doing?" He asked pushing my hair back.

"It hurts! I cant stand it anymore, please make it go away." I begged.

"You wanted to do it natural, remember?" He told me.

"Why did I choose not to take the drugs?" I asked more to myself.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I want Bella!" I screamed in Emmett's face as I tried breathing through the contraction.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go get her!" He said before running out of the room.

"Ugh!" I said falling against the pillows.

I wanted this baby out, I couldn't handle the pain and they wouldn't give me the drugs, Carlisle said that I would be upset if they did and I should keep on with my plan. What plan? We didn't have one! I gave the ceiling a death glare as I waited for Emmett to get Bella, I didn't know how she did this, with more than one kid! I looked like a wimp compared to her, I couldn't even handle having one! I heard the door to the hospital room open and looked to see Bella walking in with Emmett following.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Bella asked pushing the blond hair from my face.

"Like I am going to be split in two any minute!" I said.

"It sucks doesn't it?" She asked.

"How did you do it?"

"Drugs."

"Of course! They wont let me have any!"

"Well, you did want to do it without any..." She said.

"I know, but it hurts like hell." I said.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Six centimeters, it's been hours!" I told her.

"It'll go faster soon." She reassured me.

"I hope- ow!" I cried out as a contraction hit.

Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it as I closed my eyes, they were becoming more painful and lasting longer as time went on. Emmett ended up climbing in bed with me to help as much as he could with the pain, it was so bad I was crying into his chest. The pain was getting more intense as time went on, Carlisle came back to check and told me that it wouldn't be long. I sat up leaning against the pillow, I was tired already, I closed my eyes slowly letting my head fall back on the pillow. I heard Emmett laughing at me but I ignored it, I was too tired to care. I was woken up a few minutes later though from a contraction, I winced in pain and shut my eyes tighter. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing by the door.

"Jasper!" I said smiling.

"Hey sis." He said walking over, he gave me a long hug.

"I'm glad your here!" I told him.

"I thought you might need a little relief." He said laughing a little.

"I do. So much."

"So. When am I going to have a niece or nephew?"

"Hopefully soon!"

"I hope Emmett is helping instead of watching the game!" Jasper said looking at Emmett who indeed was watching the baseball game.

"Eh, it's Emmett, I could use him here though." I said frowning.

"Hey, Emmett! You idiot! Come help your wife." Jasper ordered.

I laughed as Emmett groaned and walked over to me, he had it easy, all he had to do was be here and hold my hand.

"Well, I just came to see how you were holding up. I'll go report to Alice now." Jasper said, he kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Tell her it wont be to much longer!" I yelled after him.

He smiled nodding before he left, I looked up at Emmett, he was watching me carefully. I smiled before pulling him down to my lips, I kissed him lightly. We kissed until I felt a contraction, this time it was painful, more painful then the others, I cried out in pain. Emmett took my hand and held it, it hurt so bad, Emmett set his other hand on my stomach and rubbed circles on it.

"Whoa! Your stomach gets hard when you have a contraction!" He said.

"I'm glad... That it... Amuses you!" I said through clenched teeth.

I started to feel pressure, I didn't know if it was just the contraction, but I didn't feel it before so I didn't know what was going on.

"Emmett... Get Carlisle!" I gasped.

"Is something wrong?!" He asked.

"Just go get Carlisle!" I yelled.

He was out of the door in less then five seconds, and back in with Carlisle in a minute.

"Carlisle... Something is wrong! I am feeling pressure." I told him.

"That's a good sign," He said as he sat at the foot of my bed, he checked how far along I was "You're at ten! Time to push!"

"Emmett... I need you!" I said reaching for him.

"I'm right here." He told me grabbing my hand.

"Okay, on three... One... Two...Three, push!" Carlisle said.

I closed my eyes and pushed as hard as I could while squeezing Emmett's hand, I gasped for breath and pushed again without Carlisle telling me.

"Good." He said.

I stopped pushing long enough to take a few breaths, I pushed again leaning forward as I did, I heard Emmett whispering encouraging things in my ear.

**Four Hours Later**

I have been pushing for over four hours now and nothing has happened, I screamed as I pushed, my head was pounding and I was tired.

"Carlisle! What is wrong?! She has been pushing for four hours now and nothing has been happening!" Emmett said.

I leaned back on the pillow and cried out, it hurt so much, tears were pouring down my face.

"Let's try just one more push." Carlisle said.

"I cant. I cant anymore, I am so tired..."

"Just try..." Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath in and Emmett helped me sit up, I began to push letting a scream escape my lips, I gave it one more push but when I finished thats when I heard Carlisle sigh.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's been to long, if we wait any longer the baby's heart rate might start dropping." Carlisle told us.

I looked up at Emmett scared, "So... What do you have to do?"

"Nurse!" A Nurse walked in, "Put the railings up, we're taking her to the OR..."

"The OR?! What?! Carlisle why am I going to the OR?!" I asked, Emmett held my hand kissing my forehead.

"We are going to try to get the baby out by forceps, if that doesn't work, at least we will be in the OR. If it doesn't work, we are going to have to do an emergency C-section." Carlisle explained before he started rolling me out of the room and down the hall with the nurse.

"Emmett. Emmett, I'm scared." I cried.

"You're going to be just fine, nothing is going to happen." Emmett said kissing me on the lips.

They wheeled me into what must had to be the OR, there were bright lights hanging above and cream colored walls surrounding it. The floor was a smooth light blue tile, I looked around to see trays of different sorts of operating tools around the room. I was now placed in the middle of the room, they made the bed into the sitting position and propped my feet in stirrups. Carlisle sat down and grabbed a pair of silver forceps off a tray and looked at me, I was in too much pain to nod or do anything, I just closed my eyes tightly and held on to Emmett's hand for dear life.

"Okay, when I tell you to I need you to push for me Rose." Carlisle instructed.

"More pushing?!" I asked sitting up.

"Yes, more pushing. Now push!" He said.

I pushed bringing my chin down to my chest and squeezing my eyes shut, I felt Emmett push my hair behind my ears. I kept pushing and felt the tugging of the forceps between my legs, I have been pushing for at least twenty minutes now, and still nothing.

"Damn it!" Carlisle cursed a concerned look on his face.

I was shocked, Carlisle never cussed in front of us, never.

"What's going on?!" Emmett asked.

"The baby is not coming out, and his heart rate is dropping with each contraction and every time she pushes..." Carlisle said.

"So what do you do now?" He asked.

"Prep her for an emergency c section." Carlisle said.

"Emergency?!" I asked.

"If we don't get this baby out, both you and the baby are at risk." Carlisle said.

I looked up at Emmett tears running down my face as Carlisle put the bed down flat, he called for a epidural and there was a guy here in minutes. They turned me on my side while Carlisle and Emmett held me down, I felt a sharp needle go into my spine so I closed my eyes and breathed. I was laying on my back in a matter of minutes, everything and everyone was moving so fast, I wondered if the family knew. I looked up at Emmett about to ask him but before I could he nodded, that was the good thing about Emmett, we have been together so long that we could practically read each others minds, vampires or not. A nurse hung a sheet separating me and my stomach, I tried to look around but it was useless. What was going on? I looked up to see Carlisle standing by the wall with a mask over his face and a hat to cover his hair, what? Why wasn't he doing the surgery?! I felt pulling and tugging going on down at my stomach, I closed my eyes.

**Emmett's POV**

I looked down at Rosalie, she looked pale, even paler then she was when she was a vampire. I was worried about her, her and our child, I glanced over the curtain blocking my wife from seeing and concentrated on what they were doing. I would feel better if Carlisle was the one doing the surgery but it wasn't, I am sure that Rosalie was thinking the same thing. I looked at the nurse that was standing next to me by Rosalie's head, she glanced at the heart monitor, I hadn't noticed but it was beeping like crazy. Was that Rose's or the baby's? She placed a breathing mask on Rosalie's nose, it covered her nose and her mouth. I looked back at her stomach, I gasped at the sight I saw, I saw a head in between all those hands, a little head, with curly brown hair. They pulled the baby out quickly and placed it in a towel, it was a neutral color, a cream color.

"It's a boy!" The nurse holding the baby said smiling.

"A boy! Rose we have a boy." I said smiling as I looked down to her.

She smiled, it was weak though, "Really? A boy?"

"Yeah, he is beautiful." I told her.

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't know if I should feel like this, was it normal? Did Bella fell this? Heck, I didn't know this was my first baby. I felt weak and tired, I was glad when I felt a breathing mask on my face because I was having shortness of breath. It got that annoying beeping next to me to slow down a bit too, I could barely keep my eyes open, but I tried. I fought it, I wanted to see my baby, I turned my head to the side, I could see the nurses back, but not my baby. The sound of his cries were muffled, did someone put something over my ears, I looked up at Emmett the best I could but the light was so bright I could barely see his face. His lips were moving, what was he saying? Then I heard shouting, with loud beeping noises, What was going on?

**Emmett's POV**

"Rosalie! Rose!" I shouted.

Her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side, I set my hand on her pale cheek, it was sweaty.

"Damn it! I cant get the bleeding to stop! Suction!" The doctor yelled.

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Tell me!"

Nothing.

"Why is my wife not responding to me?! What in the hell is happening?! ANSWER ME!" I roared.

"Mr. Cullen! I don't know who you think you are but yelling is not helping at all! So I suggest you leave the OR and take a walk!" The doctor ordered before he went to work again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look, Carlisle. He pulled me out of the OR and didn't let me go until I was away from it, I ran my fingers through my hair before punching the wall, but it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark or hole.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" I cried.

"I know son." Carlisle said.

"She... She doesn't deserve this! I cant lose her Carlisle, I just cant, not now..." I cried.

He didn't say anything just pulled me into a hug, I let out a sob as I berried my face in his shoulder. My Rose... My angel...

**Gah! I can totally picture that last scene when Carlisle hugs Emmett and Emmett cries into his shirt, it made me tear up... Ugh... Anyway, you probably want to kill me for ending it there. What is wrong with Rose? Will she be okay? Well, time to be mean since I didn't get a whole lot of reviews! I am not updating until I get at least 4 reviews! =P But, some of you _did_ review and I thank you for that... So go on and review or you wont know what happens to Rosalie! He he...**


	26. News, Walks, and A Name

**Emmett's POV**

I stood in the nursery holding our baby boy in my arms, he was wrapped up in a light blue baby blanket, he had blue eye, but every baby starts off with blue eyes, I just wished they would stay. He has my brown curly hair and Rosalie's nose, I touched his nose lightly, he squirmed and fussed. I was about to panic when Bella walked in, she walked over to me taking the baby from my arms. I sighed running my fingers through my hair, I began to pace, I've been doing this a lot since I got kicked out of the OR.

"She is going to be fine you know." Bella told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, Rosalie is a strong women, and conscious or unconscious she is still strong and will fight." She said.

"Yeah, she is strong." I said looking out of the window.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" She asked.

"Um, no..." I said shaking my head.

"You guys have time..." She said setting the baby carefully in the bassinet.

I walked over to the window and looked out, I don't know what I was going to do if Rosalie didn't make it. We managed to get away with Edward mysteriously coming back from the dead, so doubt we would get away with Rose coming back. We would have to give away our secret, how would the world react? We world be captured, captured like some kind Of animal, until the mortals Could find a way to destroy us. We would be front page on due news, "Vampires really do exist!" Would be the head line in bold letters. They word probably separate us and try to do some stupid tests, but the needles world most likely snap.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked.

"About my plan if Rose dies." I told her.

"Plan? You mean a plan to leave?" She asked.

"Not necessarily."

"Emmett, I'll be honest, your scaring me. You aren't thinking of killing yourself are you?"

"Silly Bella. I wouldn't kill myself, I mean how we could bring her back."

"You bite her, change her back into a vampire."

"But we wouldn't get away with it... People would notice, they would recognize a pattern going on, first Edward then Rose?"

"Yeah... I guess your right."

"Ugh, this sucks."

"I guess the saying it right, life isn't easy, even as a vampire."

"Definitely not as a vampire." I said walking over to the baby.

"She will be fine you know." She said.

"You said that already.": I said smiling.

"I know, but your smiling." She said.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett fell asleep finally after hours of worrying, and the doctor still hasn't let us know and thing about Rosalie. I was sitting in the rocking chair by the wall rocking the baby while I looked out of the window. I was thinking about how Rosalie should be here holding him when the door opened, I glanced up hoping that it would be the doctor. No such luck, Edward stood by the door looking at me. I smiled as he made his way over to me.

"You look beautiful holding your nephew." He told me kneeling down in front of me.

"Thank you. But I shouldn't be the one holding him, it should be Rose." I said looking back out of the window.

"I know, but she's going to be fine."

"I hope so, any news?"

"Nope, I figured the doctor would come here first."

"Yeah, probably."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm worried."

"Figured as much, you are the queen of worrying."

"Well someone has to do it."

"I'm sure Emmett has that covered."

"Well he is sleeping so it's my turn."

Edward laughed, "Besides of worried, how are you?"

"Is it possible to be tired?" I asked.

"We're vampires, we cant sleep." He told me.

"I know, I just feel worn out for some reason."

He was about to kiss me when the door opened again, we both looked to see the doctor standing at the door, I will _never_ forget how he looked. He was wearing green scrubs, he looked like any other doctor would, but there was one thing that stuck out, blood. Rosalie's blood was all over his scrubs, my throat burned, I haven't been hunting in a while. The smell of the doctors blood was bearable, but that was tripled with the smell of Rosalie's, the babies and Emmett's blood, it made it hard for me not to launch myself at one of them. Edward saw this, he stood up slowly, took the baby from my arms and set it in it's carrier.

"Emmett! Emmett! Wake up!" Edward said shaking Emmett.

"What? What's going on?" Emmett asked still half asleep.

"Emmett! The doctor is here." Edward told him.

"What?!" He said sitting up fast.

"Hello." The doctor said.

"How... How is she? Is she okay?" Emmett asked standing up slowly.

"She is out of surgery, there was a great amount of blood she lost, as you can see. I'm sorry to say this but we had to give her a hysterectomy, now that's-"

"No, I know what that is. Why? Wasn't there another way around it."

"Your wife, Rosalie, had a Uterine Prolapse. That's when the uterus moves from it usual place, which I assume you know where that is, it's due to weak and stretched pelvic ligaments."

"So the trouble she had pushing the baby out, caused this?"

"We believe so."

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes, Edward walked over to them and gripped Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, but it was the only thing we could do. She was losing too much blood and fast."

"I... I understand."

"Look, I hate to rush this but I have another patient coming in in about five minutes. Your wife is in recovery if you would like to see her." The doctor said before rushing out.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked out of the nursery with our baby boy in my arms, I walked down the hall slowly looking at the signs that pointed me in the right directions. I took a right and left when told to and walked down the halls, I turned my head to see a couple, the girl was sitting up in bed as the guy handed her a bundled up baby. They looked happy, I cursed at them in my head, they were lucky that she didn't have to go through what Rose did. I continued down the hall until I got to the desk to the recovery part of the hospital. There was an older lady sitting behind the desk, she had sliver hair that was short with curls, she wore a nice outfit with a jacket, it had a small flower broach on the top.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked politely with a smile.

"I'm... I'm here to see my wife. Her name is Rosalie." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"That is a pretty name, Rosalie. She is just down the hall to the right." She told me smiling at the baby in my arms.

"Thank you." I said before walking down another hallway.

It seemed like the hallway was expanding the closer I got to Rosalie's room, would she look the same? Of course she would, why wouldn't she? Did she know? Was she awake? How would I tell her if she didn't know? I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms, I took a deep breath before stopping in front of a room, my wife was in there. _What are you waiting for?! Go!___I told myself. I pushed open the door, the room was a nice light pink color, there were white chairs covered in cloth that looked really comfortable and a big screen TV hanging in the corner of the room. My eyes focused on one thing though, Rosalie laid on the bed right in the middle of the room. Her cheeks had a nice rose color to them and she wasn't as pale as she was in surgery, her blue eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. I walked over to the side of her bed, I touched the back of her hand lightly, her skin was soft. She took a sudden intake of breath and opened her eyes, and we both immediately smiled when we saw each other.

"Hey." She said her voice cracking.

"Hey mama, want to see your baby boy?" I asked smiling.

She gasped as she slowly sat up, she held her arms out as I slowly placed the baby into her arms. She looked at his face touching his cheek lightly with her finger tips.

"Oh Emmett! He is beautiful!" She said smiling.

"Just like his mother." I said.

"Stop that!" She said, it was suppose to be a warning but she was too happy.

Everything was silent until Rosalie spoke...

"Kaleb..." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaleb. I think that we should name him Kaleb."

"That's a nice name."

"He's got your hair."

"He has your eyes, I hope they stay blue."

"I love you." Rose said.

"I love you too." I said bending down and kissing her on the lips.

**Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry! . I didn't realize I haven't updated since the 26th of last month! You all probably gave up on me =/ I'm sorry... I hope you guys are still going to read my story! I know it's not very good... You should go review if your not mad at me! =]**


	27. Hey Guys!

**Hey guys! I know you have been waiting and waiting for a new chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait but I just got my internet back! I lost the papers I had with the chapter already written out so I have to try to remember what it said! I'll try to get it out by tonight! Sorry! I hope I still have readers! =P**


	28. Hurt

**Bella's POV**

I stood by the wall in the living room listening to Rosalie and Emmett argue, ever since Rosalie has been home she was more moody then she ever was. She had mood swings and cried almost all day, Carlisle tried to get her to go back to the hospital but she freaked out and slammed the door in his face. It was a different Rosalie, she was happy the first day she came home, but it all changed, it seemed to get worse every day...

"Emmett! I _told_ you. I just need a break from Kaleb!" Rose said.

"But, why?!" Emmett asked.

"I just... I just do okay! Why do you have to bother me about this?!" She asked.

"Because I don't understand why you don't want to feed your own son!" He said waving his hand towards the stairs.

"Emmett please! I just, I just need a little time." She said.

"Fine! As soon as your down with your little mood and decide you want our son then you can come up and change him!" Emmett snapped before storming up the stairs.

Rosalie folded her arms across her stomach like she was struggling to hold herself together as she walked to the couch, she crawled on it re wrapping her arms around her stomach and curling in a ball. She was crying into her hands when I left, I walked though the kitchen door letting the door swing shut behind me. I walked to the window looking out, something was wrong, I wasn't a doctor, and I didn't know how to help Rosalie, but I knew something was wrong. After Carlisle tried getting Rosalie to go to the hospital the first time, he just stopped trying, he tried many times to bring the subject up but she just shot it down by changing the conversation.

"Love?" I heard Edward say before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just thinking." I told him.

"About?"

"Rosalie..."

"Ah."

"Something is wrong with her, but she wont let anyone help her."

"How do you know something is wrong with her? It could just be she is tired and in pain from the complications. Carlisle said she would be in pain for a couple weeks."

"She wont let anyone help her! There is something wrong!"

"Bella. Please, honey, let's just give her time."

I sighed, "Fine..."

I walked into the living room frustrated, "give her time" what if she doesn't have time?! I sat down on the other side of the couch and glared at the wall until I calmed myself down, Rosalie was still curled up in a ball but she was asleep. I got up and walked up the stairs, I stopped at Carlisle's office door, I knocked lightly on the door until he shouted for me to come in.

"Carlisle?" I asked poking my head in.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling as he sat behind his desk.

"Hi."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Rosalie..." I said shutting the door before walking over and taking a seat in front of Carlisle.

"Oh, I see..."

"There's something wrong Carlisle! And you know it!"

"Yes, I know, but I cant do anything."

"Yes you can! Your not only her doctor, your her father!"

"Bella, I've tried as both her doctor and her father."

"But cant you try harder?!"

"Bella, what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know..."

"Any ideas?"

I sat and thought for a minute, what was that one thing, where the mother is depressed after having a baby...

"Is it that one thing? You know where a mother gets sad or depressed?"

"Postpartum Depression? Yes, that was my thought."

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground, "Is it life threatening?"

"Only if she is thinking of suicide..."

"But, it's Rosalie... She wouldn't do that." I said.

Carlisle was about to say something when the door burst open making me jump, I turned around to see a very angry Rosalie, great.

"Um, hi Rosalie. How are you feeling?" I asked standing up slowly.

"You bitch!" She screamed.

My eyes went wide, Emmett and Edward came in with the same look as me.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

She stormed over to me, threw me on the desk and wrapped her hand around my neck.

"Just because your father is dead doesn't mean you can have mine! Stop freaking worrying about me! Stay away from my father! And stop trying to get people to feel sorry for you just because your father hated you and died!" She shouted in my face.

I felt like someone stabbed me in my nonexistent heart a million times, pain showed clearly on my face as I shoved her off me and took off running out of the room. I ignored Edward's yells and ran out of the house with my keys in my right hand, I yanked my door open to the car and got in. I didn't know where I was going, I was hurt and wanted to run, it was what I was best at. I let out a dry sob as I covered my face in my hands, I started the car and tore out of the drive way. I drove for an hour but ended up finding myself in front of Charlie's grave crying, I wished for the tears, I needed to get it out. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, then I just sat there staring at my hands in my lap and talking about absolutely nothing to Charlie. That's when round two started when I mentioned what Rose said, it hurt, I should know by now not to take her words seriously, but this hit the right spot.

**Edward's POV**

I glared at Rosalie, she glared right back until she walked to Carlisle and hugged him, I turned around and took off out of the house. She wasn't answering the phone, this was the fifth time I have called Bella and she still hasn't answered or called me back. I stopped at every place I thought Bella would be, I tried the parks, the hospital and even Charlie's house, nothing. I was going to search the stores when my phone rang, I quickly dug my phone out of my pocket as I stopped at a red light, Emmett.

"What?!" I snapped.

"The cemetery." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The cemetery! Check there, at Charlie's grave!"

"How-"

"It's just a hunch."

I hung up the phone throwing it in the passenger seat as I stepped on the gas, I spend down the street and turned right on Shooting Park Road. I drove down until I saw the arch that read: Shooting Park Cemetery. I pulled in and parked the Volvo on the side of the little road that went around the whole cemetery, I shut the door as I put the keys in my pocket. I started walking, the grass was really green, it usually had some brown patches but now it was perfectly green as I walked through it. I looked up and sure enough, Bella was kneeling in front of Charlie's grave, and she was crying. I hurried next to her sitting down slowly, she didn't look up, she didn't speak, she just sat there crying.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't look up to see who sat down next to me, I didn't care, and I already had a pretty good idea that it was Edward. I continued to look at my hands as silent tears fell from my eyes, I felt his finger go under my chin and lift my head, he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Bella." He whispered.

I closed my eyes.

"Bella. Love, come on, let's go home." He told me.

"I don't want to see her." I said looking down at my lap.

"She didn't mean it, she isn't well." He said.

"That still doesn't give her the right to say that to me! It's not right!" I snapped.

"Right." He said.

"What did I do to cause he to say that! I've always thought of Carlisle like my father even when Charlie was here."

"I know love."

"I'll go home if she stays away from me, at least until she is ready to apologize."

"I'll tell her that."

We got up and walked to his silver Volvo, he shut my door as I buckled up and was in the drivers side in less then a second. The car ride home was silent, _'Stop trying to get people to feel sorry for you just because your father hated you and died!' _Hated me? Was that true? _Of course not, Charlie loved me. _I told myself. Before I knew it we were pulling in the driveway, I opened the door and got out, Edward grabbed my hand as we walked in the house.

"Mom!" I heard Madison yell the minute I got into the room.

She attacked me with a hug.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"Matthew and Seth wont stop ganging up on me! They keep throwing my things down the stairs!" She said pointing to the mess at the on the floor.

"Matthew and Seth! Pick this stuff up right now and put it back where it belongs!" I shouted.

"Yes mom..." They both said as they got off the couch.

"Hey mom, can I go out with friends tonight?!" Emily asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Be home at ten." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Mom-"

"No! No more questions or anything tonight!" I said.

Just then Rosalie walked in, I looked at her before walking upstairs, when I first met the Cullens I thought Rosalie hated me. Never in my life have I ever did anything so bad to make Rosalie act the way she did, I laid down in our room on the bed, I just wanted this day to be over...

**There you go! I know it's short... Review! Let me know what you would like to see in the coming chapters! =P**


	29. It's Gonna Be Love

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few weeks since Rosalie had Kaleb and we finally convinced her to see Carlisle, it turned out that she did have postpartum depression, she seems fine now although she does have tough days. The family sat down a couple days ago to talk about Emmett and Rose being vampires again, they didn't want to be vampires they wanted to stay human, that's when we found out that I couldn't wish something on someone if they didn't want it to happen. That's also when we decided to give this human thing a shot again, only we twisted it up a little, we were human we could do everything a human could do, except we were still immortal. I stood in the bathroom of our room in front of the mirror, I bit my lip as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella. It's almost time for dinner are you ready!?" Edward asked knocking on the bathroom door for the fifth time.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I sighed and put the little white stick under some towels in the bottom drawer, I flattened my blue dress and checked my hair and make up before walking out of the room.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just had to see something." I told him smiling a little.

He took my hand and we walked down the stairs, the rest of the family were waiting at the front door talking to each other, we walked over to them and told them that we were ready to go. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took the Volvo and the rest of them took Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward reached over and held my hand as we drove, I smiled before turning to look out of the window, I had a lot on my mind and I was distracted by it. I knew I wouldn't have a good time because I kept spacing out and thinking about what was going to happen, what I was going to find out when we returned home. I jumped as my door to the Volvo was opened, I hadn't realized we were here already, I took Edwards hand and stepped out of the car. Once inside we were led to our table by the waitress working at the podium at the door, I slid all the way to the wall in the booth. Edward slid in and then everyone else found a seat, I stared blankly at the menu.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hm?" I said lifting my head up.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

I looked up to see the waitress waiting for me her pen ready to write on the pad, "Oh, um water please."

"I'll get those right away." She said walking away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"Okay..."

The waitress came back with our drinks and set them in front of us, she handed out the straws before taking her pad out of her pocket. One by one she took our orders, Emmett ordered the most food out of the eight of us, the girls face was priceless as she wrote all of it down. I bit my lip as I looked at my lap, I suddenly missed my children they were all invited to a sleepover so Carlisle thought it would be nice to invite everyone to this expensive restaurant. Only I was having a hard time enjoying it, I asked Edward if he could let me out so I could use the rest room and slid out of the booth, I walked towards the bathroom opening the door. I stood in front of the mirror and shot a quick smile at the girl who was just leaving, I let out a deep breath before leaning against the wall. I felt a hand be placed on my arm and jumped as I opened my eyes, I looked to see Alice standing in front of me.

"Alice." I said sighing in relief.

"I came to see if you were okay, are you? Okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Bella. That excuse might work on Edward, but I am a little more smarter at times. What is going on?" She asked giving me that concerned look.

"It's nothing, really..." I told her.

"Isabella Marie. Tell me right now!" She scolded.

"You really think using my full name is going to do something? Alice I am not five anymore."

"Will you just tell me, I wont tell anyone! And my visions wont tell me! Please?!"

I bit my bottom lip and walked to the opposite wall, I traced the design on the wall as I listened to an anxious Alice scowl more. Should I tell her? What if what I am thinking is false? I took a deep breath in and let it out, here goes nothing...

"I think... I may be pregnant." I said quietly.

There was a sudden loud squeal and little arms that wrapped around me, I tried to smile but it didn't work. Alice let me go and stood in front of me.

"You're not happy?" She asked confused.

Silence.

"Bella?" She asked. "Are you happy?"

"I... I don't know." I said looking at her.

"Oh Bella." She said hugging me.

"I don't know what I am feeling! I thought I wanted another kid but I have five already! And it's still really hard to keep them in line! And Madison and James are starting to get serious, Matthew just met a girl that he thinks he would like to date! Seth just started football, and Emily and Elizabeth will soon find something big! How can I handle another kid!" I said the tears now flowing from my eyes.

"You are a strong women Bella. You have been through so much so far and there is so much more you are going to go through. But one thing that will never change is that you are not alone, we are all here for you." Alice told me.

There was a knock on the door and Esme and Rose peeked their head in, I let out another sob and wiped my eyes.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

I walked to the sink and washed my face with water, everything was happening so fast, I took a couple deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme following.

"I'll be over there in a minute." I told them.

I walked over to his nice little bar they had in the corner of the room, a song slowly came on through the entire restaurant that made me cry.

"_It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby_

It's time, I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be.....  
It's gonna be love  


I tried to stop crying but I couldn't, the family was watching me, Edward was concerned I could tell by the way he was looking. The song wasn't helping my emotions.

_  
Time in my restless your a fool  
__How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough_

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you, baby  


I hugged my knees to my chest trying to calm down, I sat there listening to every word of the song, it was really pretty.

_  
The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough_

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)

_It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be....(yeah)  
It's gonna be love"_

The song ended and I wiped what little tears were in my eyes, I smiled at the bar tender who probably thought I was crazy and got up. I walked over to the table getting into the booth, Edward slid back in and looked at me, the food was here as I took my spoon and started to eat the soup. I looked at Alice who looked back at me concerned, I gave her a little smile. After dinner was over we drove home, Edward's looks of concern were starting to annoy me, but I didn't know if I wanted to tell him, or even how to tell him. He wanted more children there was no question about it, but I didn't even know if I really was, I could just have the normal stomach flu. We got out of the car as soon as Edward parked it in the drive way, I went straight to the upstairs bathroom in out bedroom, I shut the door and locked it behind me. I knelt down and opened the drawer I lifted up the towels to find the white stick still sitting where I had put it, I stood up before I looked at it. My heart dropped, it was Negative. I might sound horrible but I was kind of glad, I put the test in the garbage and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to Alice's room and knocked on the door, I opened it walking in.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said walking out if her closet, I didn't know that Edward walked past, he stopped and listened.

"About the restaurant, in the bathroom. I found out the answer." I said.

"Really? Are you pregnant?" She asked, Edwards eyes went wide.

I shook my head, "No, it was negative."

"Oh." She said sadly. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, I mean in a way I am sad and this is going to sound horrible but I think I am more glad. I mean the kids are teenagers and they all have things going on, if I have a baby I might miss out on things or make them feel left out." I told her.

"That's true, am I ever going to get another niece or nephew?" She asked.

I laughed. "Maybe some day."

"I'm going shopping do you want to come?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I should talk to Edward." I told her.

She nodded and smiled as I stood up, I walked out of the room and back to our bedroom. I found Edward sitting on the bed looking at something, I saw that it was the pregnancy test, I bit my lip and stood by the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked without looking at me.

"I wanted to make sure I was before I said anything." I told him.

"You should have told me Bella! Instead of telling your husband you thought you were pregnant and scared you told Alice!" He snapped making me jump.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you." I said.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked.

"What?! Edward of course-"

"Then you should have told me!"

"Edward. I didn't think you would be mad."

"Of course I am mad Isabella! I am your husband! You should tell me when your scared!"

I looked at him, why was he getting mad at me?

"So all of a sudden it's my fault?!" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Edward, I know I can come to you with all my fears yes, but there are certain things I need comfort from a girl and a close friend! I thought you would understand that." I shot.

"I didn't mean-"

"Next time, just say what you mean first, and then maybe you will have a loving wife!" I yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means if you would think before you speak then you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Fine, you want me to think before I speak?!"

"Yeah."

He stood there for a few minutes, "I'm leaving."

"What?!" I asked.

"I want a divorce!" He snapped.

My eyes went wide, how did he go from loving husband to wanting a divorce?! Was he drunk?!

"Edward... I-"

"Save it. I'll call you from the hotel room." He said walking past me.

"Hotel room?" I whispered.

I ran after him down the stairs only to hear the door slam, I stood in the middle of the room unaware at the moment that the whole family heard the fight and watched him leave. Divorce? Hotel room? This couldn't be happening...

**Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? =P Sorry for not updating sooner, had problems I had to deal with! Hope you liked it! You should review! I might not give you a new chapter until I get 4 reviews. I don't know depends on how nice I feel xD =]**


	30. Running Away

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach, this couldn't be happening, not again. I shot towards the bathroom and slammed the door, I flung the lid open and rid my stomach of everything I ate which was soup. I felt someone holding my hair back as I continued to throw up, Edward was my life, my everything. We did everything together and talked almost all day, I cant function properly without him, we always joked that I wouldn't make it a day without him there to catch me every time I fell. I sat up slowly and almost immediately broke into tears, I turned and fell into whoever was holding my hair back, it turns out if was Jasper because I felt waves of calmness that didn't work. Edward was gone. He left. This would be the third or fourth time this had happened, and this isn't like the other times, no this time, he was serious. I looked at my wedding rings, how could this happen? I thought he loved me, I thought he loved the kids. Jasper got up and told me that he was going to send Esme and Alice in here, I sat on the bathroom floor alone. The wedding day played in my head, I remember our vows, he promised to be there to hold my hand during the tough times and hold me during the sad, what happened to that?

"Bella dear, let's get you cleaned up." Esme said making me jump.

I stood up with the help of Alice and Rosalie, they walked me to the mirror and then got to work brushing my hair and re doing my make up. I looked blankly at the girl in front of me, I should have known that I didn't deserve someone like him. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom before they were done redoing my lipstick, I went to the couch and curled up, he hasn't even been gone for thirty minutes and I already felt lost. I put my shoes on and walked out the door, I walked to the nearest park unaware that Edward was there, the hotel was close by and he was staying there. I sat on the park bench watching a couple of kids play, tears steamed down my face. I looked down and picked a flower from the ground, I ripped it to shreds and let out a scream of pain, I had no idea Edward was close by watching.

"How could you!" I screamed.

"Mom?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Matthew standing there, I burst out in more tears.

"Mom!" He said dropping his book bag and running to me.

"Mom! What's wrong?!" He said hugging me.

"Nothing... It's nothing..." I sobbed.

"It's obviously something... Tell me..."

"I'll... I'll explain when you guys come home tomorrow. Go and have a good time with your brother and sisters and friends." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay..."

With that he left, the kids, I hadn't even thought about the kids, I laid down on the bench. My eyes were slowly closing, from the loss of sleep last night from throwing up to all the crying I was so tired.

**In The Morning**

I gasped and sat up when I heard my phone ringing, I looked at the clock it was five in the morning. I rubbed my face and sat up not realizing I wasn't in my room, I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett. It is five in the morning what do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering where the cookies are." He said.

"You called me, at five in the morning for cookies?! Why didn't you just come get me or just eat something else?!" I asked.

"Well I would of, you see that's another reason I called I wanted to know where you are." He said.

"What? I'm in the bedroom." I said.

"No you aren't." He said.

I looked around the room, my heart raced when I realized that this wasn't my room, I didn't even recognize this room. I stood up slowly, where was I?

"Emmett..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where I am..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I have no idea where I am or how I got here..." I said turning my back to the door just as Edward walked in and leaned against the frame.

"Were you drinking?" He asked.

"What! No I wasn't drinking!" I snapped.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill me? Please?"

"Bella..."

"No I am serious! Without Edward I'm no one! I cant do this..." I said starting to cry again.

"Listen, look out the window and see if you can recognize where you are." He said.

I looked out of the window, the first thing I saw was the park.

"I know where I am! I'm by the park, at the hotel. How did I get here?" I asked.

"I'll come get you."

"No. I can walk, I'll see you soon." I said hanging up.

I turned around and made my way to the door, I was creped out that I didn't know who's room this was or how I got here. I walked down the hall and my stomach felt all weird again, I rubbed it taking a deep breath as I pushed the the door open and started walking down the road. I got close to the house and stopped, I saw the kids walking up to the house from their sleep over. How was I suppose to tell them that their father wasn't coming back? And if he could run away, why couldn't I? I dug my wallet out of my purse and opened it, I had a enough money to get to Charlie's house, I decided to keep it. I called a taxi and told them where it was, it was about an hour car ride from here.

**Alice's POV**

It's been a couple months since Edward left, and a couple months since we've seen Bella, Edward came home about two days ago and found that Bella had run away. She wasn't answering her phone and no one knew where she was, we were sitting in the living room when I was pulled into a vision.

_I saw Bella sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, she finished and got up, I gasped when I saw her stomach, it was barley noticeable but she was wearing a tight tank top so it was noticeable. I recognized the house as Charlie's, she was pregnant and alone with barley any food._

"Alice? Alice? Alice!" Edward asked impatiently.

"Bella." I whispered.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She's... She's at Charlie's." I said.

"Let's go!" Edward said and they started for the door.

"She's pregnant." I said quietly.

They stopped.

"What?" Edward asked turning around.

"She's pregnant." I said.

"How far along?" Carlisle asked.

"Three maybe four months?" I told them.

"How long has she been gone?" He asked.

"Three or four months," Edward was the one to say something this time. "Shit."

"Let's go, we can be there in five minutes if we run, thank god we asked to keep the fast running." Carlisle said.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my porch eating some chips, I made it through three and a half months without Edward, and those three months have been the worst. Not just because Edward was gone, but because I was three and a half months pregnant. The test I took was wrong, I was in fact pregnant. I laid my hand on my stomach to feel a bump in my tank top. I was enjoying my chips and a cherry slushy when I heard noises in the trees, I slowly stood up automatically putting my hand on my stomach as I walked to the railing. I looked out listening for more noise, the first person I saw was Esme, then Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and then Alice. But there was one person I didn't expect to see, Edward stepped out of the trees. My eyes went wide, they walked closer, I was frozen to where I was standing. How did they find me?

"Hey Bella." Emmett said.

"How... How did you find me?" I asked my voice shaky.

"My visions. Bella, why did you run?" Alice asked.

I looked down at my hands that still laid on my stomach, "Why do you think?"

"Bella, honey, come home." Carlisle said.

"No. I am fine here." I told them walking in the house.

I walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat for supper, they all filed into the kitchen and watched me open all the cabinets and the refrigerator to find it empty. I sighed and slammed the door, I leaned against the counter looking at Edward.

"Let us take you to buy some food at least." Esme said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Bella, not eating a proper meal three times a day maybe more can hurt your baby. Please Bella, come back to the house." Carlisle said.

"Why?! Why should I! I've been doing fine for months! We have been doing fine for months! Why should I come back to a house where the father doesn't even want it?!" I asked as I walked past Edward.

Alice sighed, "Come on, she'll come home if she wants too."

They left after that, and I felt lonely, of course I wanted to come back, more then ever. But why should I when the father hates it and hates me, when he was here I saw regret in his eyes. Maybe he did miss me...

**He he, bet you didn't see that one coming either! Just a little twist to the story! =P Hope you liked it! Review! 4 more to get the next chapter!**


	31. I Need You

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed crying for about an hour and a half now, I knew what I had to do, what I wanted to do. I dug out my cell phone and dialed the only person who could make me feel better right now.

"Hello?" He asked after a few rings.

"Ed- Edward?" I sobbed.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm- I'm sorry for calling you... Your probably busy..." I cried.

"No Bella, what's wrong?" He asked his voice worried, maybe he wasn't mad at me.

"I need you," I said breaking down in more tears. "Can you come over? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

I shut my phone and let it drop from my hands onto the floor, he got here fast, he climbed through my open window holding a brown paper bag in his hands. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face, I was so upset I had trouble talking and I was gasping for air. He sat down on the bed next to me setting the bag down, he held his arms out and I climbed into his lap. He slowly started to hum my lullaby as I cried into his shoulder, the whole time I thought about why he was here, why he was doing this. Was he just trying to be nice? Did he want to come back? Or was he doing this just cause I was having his baby? He sat there holding me in his arms rocking me as he hummed my lullaby for a half an hour, I slowly calmed down enough to talk.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered.

"Anytime." He told me.

I looked at the bag, he followed my eyes.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. He helped me back on the bed as he opened the bag, he took out a can of soda, a couple sandwiches, a bag of chips and a apple. I ate slowly glancing up at him every now and then, he would look around the room each time our eyes met, was this how it was going to be? I ate the sandwiches, the chips before I got full, I wiped my mouth and put the rest of the stuff back in the bag, it was the most food I have had in a while.

"Thanks." I told him.

He nodded as he got off the bed and walked to the window.

"Edward?" I asked taking off my wedding rings.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Here." I said starting to cry again as I handed him the rings.

He walked over to me and took them from my hands, he looked at them for a while, he started to pace and didn't say a word. I curled up on the bed hugging my knees as I sniffled, I looked at the bedside table, there was a picture of Edward and I on our wedding day. He walked over and sat down in front of me, I looked over to him.

"Bella." He said.

"Hm?" I said.

"Is this it? Is this how we wont our lives to be?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not how I want it to be, I thought it was how you wanted it to be." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your the one who wanted a divorce!" I shot.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"So are you just saying you want to be with me for the sake of this child?! And the minute it's born your going to up and leave me to raise it plus five other children?!"

"I didn't mean that and you know it!"

"Do I?! Because you made it sound like you don't want a divorce anymore just because I am pregnant. Am I going to have to have a million kids to keep you by my side?"

Silence.

"That's what you want isn't it?!"

"No! Bella! Please just listen. I was being stupid, you know how I sometimes get."

"Yeah I do, and you leave me in pieces on the floor thinking you can pick me up and put me back together each time!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I really don't mean to do that."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

He looked at me for a few minutes before getting off the bed, he knelt down on one knee and took my left hand.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, will you forgive me if I promise never to hurt you again? Will you take me back and raise this child with me along with our other five amazing children?" He asked looking up at me with his green eyes that could kill.

Damn. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Well... I don't know about this..." I said biting my lip.

"Oh. Well, you can have some time to think. I'll come back later..." He said hurt as he got up and started walking.

"Edward! Wait!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him on top of me. "Of course I will take you back!"

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Are you kidding me? These past couple months have been torture without you." I told him.

"I love you Bella Cullen." He said.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I told him kissing him on his lips.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I laid in the bed wrapped up in a white sheet sleeping, I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a crash downstairs. My eyes shot open I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning, I rubbed my eyes as I sat up slowly. I clutched the sheets holding them up and slowly walked out in the hall, I slowly moved downstairs I found Edward in the kitchen looking frantically around the kitchen. I walked in slowly leaning against the door frame, he looked in the cabinet and dug around.

"A ha!" He said pulling out a box of pancake mix.

He got out a pan and something to turn the pancakes with and started to pour the batter, after he got them cooking he turned around and jumped.

"Oh. Your up." He said.

"What are you doing besides of making a mess?" I asked laughing.

"I am making you breakfast." He told me.

"I see that." I said.

"Did I wake you?" He asked flipping the pancakes.

"I should get up anyway, why should I stay in bed all day?"

"Because you need your rest."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm three months pregnant not eight."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"What? Of course I am."

"Not about us working things out, about having this baby?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah, I'm okay with it."

"Okay with it?"

"I'm happy. Just a little afraid."

"About?"

"What if when the baby comes the kids feel like we are neglecting them? I mean they have so much going on right now. Madison and James are getting serious and Matthew just met a girl, Seth just started football and it wont be long until Lizzy and Emily will find something that will interest them..."

"Honey, they are old enough to know that even though we are going to have another baby, doesn't mean that we don't love them or aren't excited about what is happening." Edward said sitting down at the table with me.

"I just don't want to be a bad mother." I said.

"You are far from that." He told me taking my hand in his.

"You think Alice knows about us yet?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's taking all she has not to bust in on us." He told me.

"You think we should go to the house?" I asked.

"If you'd like."

"Let's go."

"What about the pancakes?"

"It's sweet that you thought of me, but I am not really hungry right now. I'm more nauseous at the moment." I said rubbing my stomach.

Edward grabbed a box of crackers and helped me into the car, we drove in silence as I munched on the crackers. When we pulled up everyone was waiting in front of the house which made me feel overwhelmed which made my nausea worse. Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car, I smiled a little as we walked up, Alice was about to full on attack me with a hug until Edward stopped her.

"Alice, give her a break she isn't feeling to good." He said.

Alice pouted and stood by Jasper.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

I looked at Edward, he looked right back until I nodded giving him permission to tell the kids.

"Your mother is having a baby." Edward said smiling.

"Really?!?!" All three of our girls squealed.

"Oh lord we have three more Alice's." I said looking up at Edward terrified.

"Hey!" Alice said hitting me in the arm.

I put a hand on my stomach when I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Whoa, love you okay?" Edward asked.

I took a few deep breaths before nodding, "Yeah."

There was a gurgle that came from no where and we all looked at Kaleb, I smiled and walked over to Rosalie who was holding him.

"That's right your going to have a little cousin to play with!" I said kissing his cheek, I looked up at Rose smiling worried she would be upset.

"I'm happy for you." She said giving me a hug.

"I love how this family keeps on growing and growing." Esme said hugging Carlisle.

"And just think it will keep getting bigger when I have kids." Madison said.

Everyone froze and tensed up.

"Relax! That wont be for a while!" She said.

"Your a lucky little girl I was about to kill you." Edward said smiling.

Everyone was busy talking about the new baby while I continued to feel like I was about to puke, I walked away without anyone knowing and went to lay on the couch on the porch. I curled up and hugged my knees as I took slow deep breaths to calm my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Over here." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Love, is your stomach still upsetting you?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face.

I nodded.

"Carlisle is there something that can help her stomach?" He asked.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle walking up on the porch, he knelt down in front of me feeling my forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever, nothing to worry about though. Edward why don't you take her up to bed?" He said.

Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house and up the stairs, he gently kicked the bedroom door open and shut with his foot as he walked me over to our bed. He smiled as he laid me down gently, he climbed on the bed next to me and stroked my cheek. We laid there gazing into each others eyes, it was relaxing after the roller coaster ride he put me on for months. We made up pretty fast, I was happy about that but maybe we should have taken it slower. He looked in my eyes as his hands found my stomach, he pulled my shirt up over my stomach and scooted down so he could kiss it. I didn't even notice that I slowly started to fall asleep until I felt Edward pull the covers over me, I moaned and turned on my side.

"Sleep well my love..." Edward whispered in my ear before I fell asleep.

**You really didn't think that I would really keep them broken up did you? =P Review!**


	32. Leaving

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett! Slow down!" I yelled as I set a hand on my stomach.

"Why?! This is so much fun!" He yelled back as he whipped around another sharp corner.

I felt my lunch start to come up but I tried my hardest to keep it down as I put my forehead on the cold window.

"Emmett... If you don't pull over right now I am going to puke!" I told him.

"Come on Bella, stop being a party pooper." He said.

I looked to see where we were and noticed we were pulling up to the house, Edward was sitting on the porch with Madison and James. Emmett stopped in front of the house making the back of the car slide and fling rocks everywhere, as soon as the car stopped I was out and shooting towards the house.

"Hey..." Edward said as I shot in the house. "Bella?"

I ran to the bathroom almost tripping and slammed the door, I knelt down in front of the toilet as I got rid of all my lunch. Emmett wanted to take me to lunch and hang out so I went, what I didn't know is that he was going to drive like a maniac. I coughed as I sat up and leaned against the wall, I heard the bathroom door open as I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

"Just peachy." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your brother wouldn't stop the car, he was driving to fast and he was spinning around in circles. And when he wasn't doing that he was whipping around the curves, he wouldn't stop to let me out so I could get rid of my lunch." I explained.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

"Not that I don't love children, but I hope to god this is the last baby we are going to have."

Edward chuckled and pulled me in his arms.

"I'm not kidding! I hate morning sickness, or all around the clock sickness!"

"It'll pass."

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Here we go. Some food for my favorite person in the world." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"You guys make me sick." Emmett said scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Shut it Emmett." I said laughing.

Kaleb started crying in Rosalie's arms.

"Aw, what's wrong with my nephew?" I asked.

"He's hungry but we are out of formula and this idiot wont get it!" Rose snapped.

"Okay! I'll go get it!" Emmett said getting up.

"I really shouldn't have to ask you this many times! You should do it the first time!" She snapped.

Emmett didn't reply, he just grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and left the house. That was probably the smart plan because Rosalie still had a tiny case of postpartum left and when she got too upset she cried, which made me cry and then the whole house goes into chaos. I ate the rest of my salad in silence as Edward watched the TV, when I was finished I set it on the table. I started thinking about Renee, she didn't know I was pregnant again yet, I was kind of afraid to tell her. She was upset the first time, and when I told her the second she was worried, would she be okay with this one?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked.

I smiled, "It's nothing."

"It's always something my love, now what are you thinking?" He asked.

"Renee. She doesn't know yet." I told him.

"That your pregnant?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you call her?"

"She might be angry."

"You'll never know until you call her." He said handing me the phone.

I nodded and took it, I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I took a deep breath as I sat down on the stool at the island, I looked at the phone nervously before dialing the number.

"Hello?" Renee said.

Silence.

"Hello?" She said again.

"Ma- Mom." I stuttered.

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked.

I laughed a little, "Yeah. Yeah mom, it's me."

"Oh honey it is so good to hear you voice again! How is everything going? How are the kids?"

"Everything is... Everything is fine, the kids are doing good."

"And Edward? Did he come back?"

"Yeah, he's back."

"So no divorce?"

"No mom. No divorce." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Bella. Why do I have a feeling you didn't call just to talk?" She asked.

"Because I didn't." I said.

"What's going on honey?" She asked.

"I have some news..."

"Good news? Or bad news?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I said not wasting time saying it.

Silence.

"Mom?"

More silence.

"Mom, did you hear me? I'm pregnant."

"No... I heard you... Bella, are you sure?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive."

"Well are you going to have an abortion?"

"What?!"

"Are you?"

"No! Mom! How could you say such a thing!"

"Bella I just think it would be-"

"No! I thought I would get support from my own mother but I guess that's a little too much to ask for! At least I have one mother who loves me!"

"And who is that?"

"Esme!" I yelled before hanging up and slamming the phone on the counter.

I looked at the phone before bursting into tears, I laid my head on my arms on the counter and just sat there crying.

"Bella?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Jasper standing there looking concerned and confused.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked walking up to me.

"Abortion." I mumbled.

"What! You got an abortion!" He gasped.

"No! Keep it down! I just got off the phone with Renee." I told him.

"Your mom got an abortion?" He asked.

"Jasper!"

"Sorry."

"I just got off the phone with Renee, she thinks that the best thing to do is... Is get an abortion."

He looked at me with wide eyes as I burst into more tears, he put his drink down before attacking me with a hug.

"Of course that is not the right thing to do!" He said.

"You really think so?" I sobbed.

"Of course! I am already in love with my niece or nephew." He told me.

"What's going on?" Edward asked walking in the room.

I looked up with red puffy eyes.

"Renee told Bella that the right thing to do right now would be terminate the pregnancy." Jasper said rubbing my back.

"What?!" Edward asked.

I felt my salad start to come up and pushed Jasper away, I ran upstairs into our bedroom and ran in the bathroom. I threw up everything that I ate earlier, I heard Edward yelling through the door as he ponded on the door. I held my stomach as I sat up slowly wiping my mouth, I got up off the floor before going to the sink. I grabbed the toothpaste and my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, I rolled my eyes and went to the door my toothbrush sticking out of my mouth as I let Edward in. I walked to the mirror and finished brushing my teeth, I spit and washed my mouth out before putting my stuff away. I turned around to look at Edward who was leaning against the door frame, I smiled a little before walking past him and into the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Edward. I'm fine, really. I just let her get me too upset." I told him sitting on the bed.

He sat down on the bed next to me for a while before grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

"Yes. Yeah I would like a room. Two people. Yes, we will be there tomorrow night. We are traveling by car." He said.

I raised an eyebrow looking at him, he smiled before going back to making arrangements for something. When he hung up I attacked him with questions.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am taking my lovely stressed out pregnant wife away for the weekend." He said smiling.

"You are, are you?" I asked smiling.

"Yes. We leave tonight." He said kissing my forehead.

"Tonight?!" I shrieked.

"Yes."

"But... But the kids, who is going to take care of them?!"

"I am going to go downstairs and talk to Carlisle and Esme about this, you start packing the bags."

He left me sitting on the bed, what just happened? A smiled spread across my face as I raced to the closet, I put three bags out on the bed, one for Edward, one for me and one for my toiletries. I started calmly folding my clothes even though inside I felt like I was going to burst with excitement. I got mine all packed and started on Edward's I folded and tossed his clothes in neatly before zipping it up. I grabbed both of the bags and pulled them off the bed, I almost fell over not expecting them to be that heavy.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Drop 'em right now!" Edward scolded.

It only took a second for me to drop them to the floor, I turned around my eyes wide.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"That I should take the bags downstairs?" I asked confused.

"Your not suppose to be lifting heavy things!" He said.

"It was only once." I said.

"Once can cause serious harm on the baby." He told me.

With that I started to tear up, he automatically had his arms around me.

"I didn't mean it, the baby is fine." He said so fast that I could hardly make it out.

I burst out in laughter which made him look at me like I was nuts.

"Oh come on! You really think I would cry! This is exciting! We are going on a trip! Just the two of us! We haven't done that in... Oh gosh, I cant even remember!" I said as he wrapped me up in his arms so that my back was laying on his stomach.

"It is going to be nice, just the two of us, well three of us." He said laying his hand on my stomach.

**A Couple Hours Later**

**Edward's POV**

We were on the road, it was going to be a long drive but a comfortable one, I surprised Bella with a black limo. Her reaction was priceless, she screamed before hugging me and then took off for the limo, she almost did a nose dive on the concrete but thankfully Emmett was close by. She was sleeping with her head on my lap now, I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket, I quickly dug it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hi dad! Is mom there?" Emily asked.

"She's sleeping now, what do you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to mom." She said.

"Well you will have to call back later." I said.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Have her call me when she wakes up, okay?" She said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." I said before shutting the phone quietly.

**Review! =P**


	33. Sick

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the bed at the rental house yawning as I looked around the room, where was Edward? I got up slowly rubbing my aching back as I walked through the entire house looking for him. I found him out on the deck looking out at the ocean wearing only his pajama pants. I smiled walking quietly up behind him and throwing my arms around him as I laid my head on his back. I felt him slowly turn around in my arms and wrap his arms around me tightly.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh Edward it is beautiful here! Let's never go back." I said laying my head on his chest and looking at the ocean.

"Okay." He agreed.

I laughed, "If only we could."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, I slept wrong though, my back is killing me." I told him.

He turned me around without a word and started to massage my back, I closed my eyes leaning against the railing.

"Emily called when you were asleep."

"She did?"

"She wants you to call her."

"Oh, okay." I said as I walked over to the phone.

"You don't have to right now." He said walking back over to me and kissing my neck.

"No, I should see if she is okay." I told him.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She said confused.

"Emily? It's mom. You called?" I said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No. No it's nothing bad... Well, not exactly..." She said.

I waited for her to continue.

"Well, grandma is here-"

"Wait what?!"

"Grandma is here, she showed up this morning. She called last night to tell us she was coming to the house, that's when I called you to tell you."

"Why is she there?!"

"That's what I'm getting at mom, she offered to let me come and live with her for a while! Isn't that cool! So, I made up my mind, I'm dropping out of school and going to live with her!"

My eyes went wide.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Mom?" Emily asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, Edward grabbed the phone and walked back outside. Renee was at the house, and she was taking my daughter away back with her a million miles away. I rushed to the bedroom and started to repack my suitcase, so much for a happy vacation.

"Listen to me young lady! You are _not_ dropping out of school! You are going to graduate from high school and go to college and you are going to like it! No! Not another word!" I heard Edward yell.

I slid to the floor as the tears leaked down my cheeks, was my mother trying to ruin my life? She was definitely succeeding, I sobbed in my hands as I wondered if I would ever have a stress free life.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and cried harder, he rushed over and knelt down on the floor in front of me.

"She is not going to leave the house, I wont let her. She is mad at me but she will get over it." He told me.

"She is ruining my life!" I cried.

"Emily? Honey she is going-"

"No! Renee! My mother is ruining my life!" I sobbed.

"Let's not worry about that right now..." He said rubbing my leg.

"Edward. How can I not worry about it?! My mother is about to take my kid."

"Damn it Bella! I brought you here to relax!" He snapped making me jump.

Without another word he got up and left, he took a turn and I knew where he was going. I got up quickly and ran after him, I found him in the kitchen, he was getting a glass from the cabinet and poured some orange juice.

"Edward?" I asked innocently.

I walked over to him and touched his arm gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, I should have known that there would be at least one stressful thing that would happen." He said.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked.

"We didn't pack swimsuits..." He said slowly.

"Who said you need swimming suits to swim?" I asked winking and smiling at him as I pulled him towards the door.

He groaned, "You are going to be the death of me."

**A Couple Hours Later**

We sat on a blanket in the sand at the beach wrapped in towels with smiles that wouldn't go away, Edward took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate before feeding it to me. I groaned closing my eyes as I bit the tip with chocolate off, he chuckled as he re dipped it and ate the rest. I sighed in content as I scooted closer before I rested my head on his chest, I slowly closed my eyes as he rubbed my back with his hands softly.

**A Couple Days Later**

**Edward's POV**

I was making lunch for Bella for when she came home from shopping when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked slowly, I didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" A lady asked.

"Yes. May I ask who I am speaking too?" I asked setting down the butter knife.

"This is Sandy from Shop Till You Drop on Jackson Street, I have, um... A Bella Cullen here, and she is very sick and doesn't look to well." She told me.

My heart stopped, "What... What's wrong?!"

"If you would just come down to the store as soon as possible I will explain everything..." She said.

"I'm on my way!" I said hanging up.

I grabbed the car keys and was out the door in five seconds, the one thing that kept running through my mind the entire drive was what if the baby is hurt? What if something went wrong? _I should have never let her go, I should have gone with her and never let her go alone. _I cursed at myself. I pulled up at Shop Till You Drop and parked the car right in front of it,I got out of the car and rushed inside. The girl I talked to on the phone, Sandy, was just finishing up with a customer when I came in, I waited anxiously for my turn.

"Hello, welcome to Shop Till You Drop, how may I be of service today?" Sandy greeted.

"Yeah, I am Edward Cullen." I said.

"Whoa! You got here fast!" She said amazed.

"Yeah sure, where is my wife?" I asked looking around the store.

"She has been violently sick, she threw up all over the place, all over a sales rack and made a lot of my customers leave the store, I lost a lot of business." She said.

"Look, I will pay for everything, now will you _please_ just tell me where she is!" I commanded.

"She is in the bathroom, right over there." She said point to the womens bathroom.

I walked towards the bathroom and pushed it open, the sound of someone throwing up filled the room. I went to the stall that had the door propped open by a garbage can and found my Bella on the floor puking her guts out. She finished throwing up as she slowly sat up I saw that she was so sweaty that her hair stuck to her forehead and the back of her neck.

"Bella?" I said softly.

She looked up at me, she looked horrible and dehydrated.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I... I don't know. I was went to this little restaurant down the street for lunch before I came here, and now here I am." She said between gasps of air.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a half an hour?" She guessed.

I was about to say something else but she turned back to the toilet and threw up again, I held her hair back for her. I knew this wasn't good, she was so dehydrated that she was starting to shake. I helped her stand up letting her use me for support as we walked out of the bathroom and past the counter.

"Have a nice day! And please visit us again soon!" Sandy said as we were heading to the door.

"Don't get your hopes up!" I snapped as we left.

I helped Bella into the passenger seat of the rental car and handed her a couple bags that I found in the back seat. She kept asking me where we were going but I didn't tell her, I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number as I drove.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I am taking Bella to the nearest hospital up here." I told him, this caused Bella to look at me shocked.

"The hospital? Why, Edward what is going on?" He asked.

"She is sick, it's bad. I got a call from a cashier at a shop near the house and the girl told me that Bella didn't look good." I explained.

"What are the symptoms?" He asked his doctor mode kicking in.

"Vomiting, shaking, and she is very dehydrated."

"Fever?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you driving her there now?"

'Yeah."

"Keep me informed."

"I will."

And with that I hung up bracing myself for the millions of questions I was about to get.

"The hospital?!" Bella asked.

"Bella, you are sick." I told her.

"It's probably morning sickness." She said.

"We both have enough experience to know that this is not morning sickness." I said.

"Can't we just see if it passes?" She asked.

"Bella, I just want to make sure everything is fine." I told her.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in the closest spot that was available, I got out before I went to help Bella out of the car. We walked in the hospital, there was a bunch of chairs and a bench, this must be the waiting room. I walked Bella over to the bench before I walked to the front desk, there was a middle aged women sitting behind it.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see a doctor." I told her.

"May I ask what the problem is?" She asked.

"My wife," I paused to look at Bella who was now laying on the bench with her arms wrapped around her stomach, "She is really sick."

"Um, okay., What are the symptoms?" She asked as she got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"She is throwing up a lot, sweating, shaking, and she is dehydrated." I said.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, um she is three months pregnant."

She laughed a little, "Look, sir, I don't mean to be rude but, this is most likely morning sickness."

"This isn't morning sickness!" I snapped, I was getting annoyed and mad.

"Sir, is this your first?" She asked.

"No."

"How many children do you have?"

"We have five."

"Five? How old?"

"Well, the twins are now sixteen and the triplets are fifteen."

"You have twins _and _triplets?"

"Look! Can you help my wife or not?"

"Are you from around here?"

"No, we live in Forks, I brought her up here for a vacation because she needed one."

"Well, I am sorry but you might have to wait. I will send one out for you when one is available."

I sighed, "Okay, well can I at least have a cloth ice bag, and a cup of ice?"

"Sure."

I walked over to Bella, I slowly sat down on the floor by her head, she looked at me as I took a piece of ice out of the cup and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly never taking her eyes off mine, I knew deep inside that even though she hated hospitals she was worried.

"You are going to be fine." I told her placing my hand on her stomach.

"And the baby?" She asked.

"You will both be alright, I will make sure of that." I said.

"Are we going in now?" She asked.

"We have to wait for just a little while. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay right now at least."

"Maybe it is just the flu."

"I hope it's the twenty-four hour one, so far I am doing a pretty good job of ruining our vacation."

"You are not ruining anything, just focus on getting better."

She laughed, "You haven't changed one bit."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You are still the most caring, protective boy I met when I came to Forks."

"You expected me to change?"

"No. I guess not."

We were so busy talking that we didn't realize that a doctor walked out.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

We looked up.

"That's us." I said.

**Bella's POV**

I followed the doctor into a room with Edward by my side, I smiled kindly as I walked through the door that the doctor was holding open.

"If you could climb on the bed for me." He said smiling.

I did as I was told, I laid on my back taking a deep breath as I fought the wave of nausea that came over me.

"I'm Jim, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I haven't been feeling well..." I said slowly.

"Okay, how long have you been feeling this way and what are the symptoms?" Jim asked.

"Just since this morning. I have been vomiting a lot, it seems to be non stop and I don't even know what sets it off. Usually when I smell food or even his shampoo makes me nauseous." I explained.

"It says here you are three months pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you," He said looking at Edward, "Don't think it's morning sickness?"

"No." Edward said.

"It also says here that you have been shaking, sweating and you're dehydrated?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." I felt like we were playing twenty questions.

"You look like you are dehydrated. Anyway, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Yes please!"

He did several tests and we finished with an ultrasound, it was still too early to see the sex of the baby but all we wanted to know is that the baby was okay. The doctor left us alone for a few minutes while he went to get the results and get me some water, I was vomiting in a bucket when he returned, Edward held my hair back smiling a little at Jim who waited. I gasped for air when I was done, I wiped my mouth with a napkin that Jim handed me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, it turns out it is just the stomach flu." Jim said as he handed me the glass of water.

"Thank god. Is it the twenty-four hour one?" I asked.

"It might be." He said.

"What should I do to help her?" Edward asked.

"You want to try to get as much fluid in her as possible, even if she throws it back up." He told him.

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for making time for us." Edward said shaking Jim's hand.

"It's not problem. Just make sure you take good care of her, and have her normal doctor check her once you get back to where ever your home is." Jim said.

"I will." Edward said.

And with that Edward helped me off the bed and drove me slowly back to the house...

**Whew! Sorry that took so long to get up! I had the idea in my head and wrote it on paper because I couldn't get on the computer! I'm going to be evil and not post the next chapter until I get 4 reviews!!! So go review! =P**


	34. Coming Home

**Bella's POV**

I was taking a nap while Edward was taking a shower, I was having a good dream, or so I thought...

"_Come on Bella! Push!" Carlisle said._

_I screamed in pain clutching Edward's hand for dear life as I pushed._

"_Okay, relax." He told me._

"_Your doing great love." Edward said kissing my forehead._

_I felt pressure again and grimaced in pain._

"_Okay, push! You're doing great!" Carlisle said._

"_Why didn't I take the drugs?!" I gasped before pushing._

"_That's it, push harder."_

"_I cant!" _

"_Yes you can, it is almost out!"_

_I pushed harder screaming as I did._

"_Breathe."_

_I stopped pushing and relaxed, I hoped the next push that the baby would be out._

"_Okay, Bella, one last push and you will have your baby!"_

_I smiled and nodded before pushing, I was ready for her or him, I was ready for the pain to stop._

"_It's out." Carlisle said._

_I listened intently for the cry, but it never came. I looked up at Carlisle who was now walking to the small bed, he set the baby down and called for a nurse. I saw the baby for a second, it was blue, it was blue and not crying._

"_Edward. Edward what's happening?" I asked._

"_Shh, it's fine." He told me, watching what was happening._

_After a few minutes I heard something that made my heart drop._

"_Time of death, 3:30 AM." One of the doctors said._

_I gasped._

I screamed as I sat up in bed, I gasped for air as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Edward say before running over to me.

I looked at him horrified.

"Love, what is wrong?" He asked.

"The baby. The baby is gone." I said covering my face with my hands.

"What?! Bella. What are you saying?!" He asked.

"The baby is going to die! Edward I saw it! Right after it's born it's going to die!" I shrieked.

He let a sigh of relief out, "Bella, it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't. Edward it felt so real!"

"It was just a dream, a horrible dream that will never come true!"

"How do you know?"

"Remember that dream you had? About having a miscarriage? That didn't happen now did it?"

"No..."

"See, everything will be fine."

I sighed. We have been here for a few days now and today was the day we were leaving.

"What time do we have to be checked out by?" I asked looking around.

"In about thirty minutes." He said.

"I don't want to leave. It's so perfect here." I said.

"I know."

We started taking our bags downstairs, or more like Edward struggled as he carried every single bag while I followed feeling bad. I checked out since Edward had his hands full, I smiled as I returned the key to the front desk. I walked out of the office and to the limo that was here to take us home, I took one last look at the office and tried to spot the house from here but I couldn't.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said.

**Back Home**

I got out of the limo and almost fell over, I grabbed on to the limo leaning on it and taking deep breaths.

"Do we need to make a run for the bathroom?" Edward asked as the limo driver set our bags out on the ground.

I shook my head even though I wasn't completely sure.

"Mom!" Madison yelled as all the kids ran toward me.

Edward stopped them before they got to close, "Your mother still isn't feeling too hot."

I took a deep breath before standing up straight, I was just in time to see Renee walking over, I fought the urge to roll my eyes and just walked away.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked and ran up to me, I wasn't ready and lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

"Ow." I said holding my head.

"Oops. Sorry!" Alice said helping me up.

"It's okay. I should have known that was going to happen." I told her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." I said.

"Are you giving your mommy a hard time?!" Alice said to my stomach.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk to the house, I was relieved when I found the house empty, everyone coming at me at once was making me feel sick to my stomach even more then I already felt. I went to the bedroom, I was glad to be home, I fell back on the bed and let out a breath. There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes and looked to see who it was, Emmett.

"Hey Bella." He said innocently.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. No I just wanted to see you." He said walking in.

"Oh." I said smiling.

He climbed in the bed next to me wrapping his big arms around me, I sighed in content laying my head on his chest.

"Have a good trip?" He asked.

"Minus getting sick, yes." I told him.

"Yeah, that does kind of suck."

"I am so tired."

Within the next few minutes I dozed off on Emmett's chest, I loved my big brother.

**Three Month Later (6 Months Pregnant)**

"No Emmett, It goes the other way around!" I said pointing at the painting he was trying to put up.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I told him, I didn't know that Edward was watching me with Esme in his arms.

I set my hands on my stomach as I watched Emmett flip the painting, we were working on the nursery.

"There!" Emmett said smiling.

"God you are such a dork!" I told him shaking my head.

"It looks like it's close to being finished."

"Yeah... I gotta pee."

"Again?! You just went!"

"Hey, if you had a hundred pound baby sitting on my bladder you would know why I have to pee twenty four seven."

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, after going to the bathroom I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward standing in front of the door.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked.

"Just checking." He told me.

"Edward, I'm fine. Stop checking up on me every time I go to the bathroom." I said patting his chest.

"I just don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen! It's not like I am going to go into labor anytime soon!"

"I-"

"Oh!" I gasped setting my hand on my stomach.

"What?! What's wrong?!" He asked freaking out.

I laughed, "See! You worry to much! That was good..."

"Isabella! Don't do that!"

"And don't call me Isabella!"

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed the stuff to make a sandwich, Emily walked in slowly.

"Mom?" She asked.

I looked at her, we weren't exactly on speaking terms.

"About the whole moving in with Renee, I decided if it is going to make you mad, I wont go." She told me biting her bottom lip.

"Emmalyn, you know very well that it was going to make me upset!" I told her.

"Well, I just thought, if I went you would have one less thing to worry about."

"What makes you think I wouldn't worry if you went?"

"I don't know, I just thought I would get out of the way for a little bit."

"Get out of the way? Do you think you are in the way?"

"Well. Sometimes yes, I mean you have so much to do everyday I just thought it would be... Easier... For you."

"Oh honey. I appreciate you thinking of me. But you are not in the way, at all, in anyway."

I didn't see Renee walk in.

"I just want to help... Seeing as I have a little sister or brother on the way."

I smiled, "Well, you could help me make lunch."

"Sounds good."

**Later That Night**

It was midnight, and I _still _wasn't sleeping, Edward and I went to bed at nine. Of course he was sleeping like a baby, but me, no. I was up tossing and turning because I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in, I blew out a breath and sat up.

"I give up!" I whispered as I got out of bed.

I walked over to the pile of clothes waiting to be washed, might as well get some things done, I started to separate things into piles.

"Love?" I heard Edward ask.

I turned around to see him sitting up in bed barley awake.

"Yes?" I asked throwing each pile into the basket.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Laundry." I told him.

"It's 12:30 in the morning!" He said.

"I cant sleep, so I gave up and started doing laundry."

"Your back again?"

"I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in, the baby is kicking to much, my back hurts and I am exhausted!"

"Come back to bed."

"Why?"

"Come here."

I sighed and put the basket down, I walked back to the bed and laid down, he started to rub my stomach. It didn't take to long after that to fall asleep, it seemed like every time he touched my stomach the baby would settle down, it was like that with both of my pregnancies, even the twins.

**Okay, there is the chapter! Bad news, well maybe bad news. My electricity might be shut off so I might not be able to post for a few days =/ But I will write the next chapter in a note book even though it takes me _forever _to type... I just wanted to let you guys know a head of time, this chapter would have been longer if I was sure I would have electricity tomorrow but I'm not so I cut it short! Sorry again! =[**


	35. Reunion

**Bella's POV**

I was checking the mail, they were all bills except for one, it was from Forks High School. I tore it open and pulled out the letter reading it, it was a letter inviting all of us to a reunion, I smiled and walked in the house.

"Edward. Look what we got in the mail!" I said sitting down next to him on the couch.

I handed him the letter, he read it before looking at me.

"A reunion?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"You want to go to the reunion?" He asked shocked.

"You don't?" I asked him.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Bella. Why would you want to go back to a place where everyone who made you feel like shit will be?"

"Well, there's going to be _some _people there that are worth seeing."

"Bella." He groaned.

"What! I think it will be fun! Please Edward!"

He sighed and got up walking away, "Let me go tell everyone else."

I smiled.

**The Next Day**

"Okay guys come on!" I shouted trying to get everyone ready to go.

Edward walked in the room in a nice blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans, he smiled kissing me on the lips.

"Ugh, I'm fat." I groaned.

"You are not fat." He told me.

"Yes I am! I cant even see my feet!" I said placing my hands on my stomach.

"Your pregnant."

"I know, but I am still fat."

Edward rolled his eyes before taking my hand and leading me out of the house, Edward and I were riding in his Volvo, and everyone else was taking Rosalie's red convertible. In less then ten minutes we were there, the school had not changed a bit, I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Wow! Can you believe it!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed, "Yeah. It never changed."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we walked up to the entrance, there was a welcome sign above the double doors that said: 'WELCOME TO THE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!' We walked in, the music was blasting and there were people screaming, I laughed with Edward as we walked up to the table where we got the name tags.

"Isabella Swan. Or Cullen now." I said.

"Isabella Swan. Wow, you haven't changed much." My old science teacher said smiling.

I smiled, "You haven't either."

"Here you go." He said ripping off my tag.

"Thanks." I said waiting by the door for everyone else.

"Edward Cullen." Edward said making my heart skip a beat.

"Mr. Cullen. Yes, I see you married Ms. Swan over here." He said.

"17 wonderful years." He said flashing a crooked smile in my direction, was he trying to give me a heart attack?

"Wow. Well enjoy yourselves."

After everyone got their tags we made our way into the gym where there had to be at least 2 maybe 3 hundred people, if not more. I didn't remember this many people, or maybe it was because I only payed attention to one person during my high school education, either way it still made me feel overwhelmed.

"Bella!" I heard a guy yell from behind me.

I turned around, "Mike! Oh my gosh!"

"Hey! How are you?!" He asked hugging me.

"I'm doing good." I said returning his hug.

"Your pregnant?! Wow."

"And married."

"Well, who is the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Edward." I said looking at Edward next to me who was shifting his weight uncomfortably, jealous.

"Wow. Thought you guys were officially done when he up and left you like he did." Mike said.

"Well, here we are. 17 years later."

"Wow. Congrats. Is this your first kid?"

"No. We have five."

"Five?! Wow, you've been busy."

I laughed.

"Well there's Jess! I'll talk to you later!" With that Mike ran off disappearing into the crowd.

I turned back to Edward, "Oh stop being jealous."

"I never liked that kid." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked again.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I was starting to get a little tired after two hours of this, but I was still having fun, only having fun with my feet propped up and sitting at one of the tables. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing, even Edward, I told him to go have fun after like five slow dances with him.

"Isabella Swan. Never thought I'd see you ever again." A guy said.

I turned to see who it was, Randy Noll, one of the three boys who made my life hell.

"What do you want Randy?" I asked turning my back towards him.

"Oh come on, I just want to talk." He said.

"Then talk." I told him.

He walked up from behind me and came in front where he could see me, I saw his eyes widen at the sight of my stomach, I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, either your really, really fat or your having a baby." He said.

_No, No Bella don't cry._ I told myself as tears welled up in my eyes, my hormones were going crazy tonight of all nights.

"Why don't you just leave Randy." I said fighting the tears.

"Hey guys! Over here! Look who I found!" Randy called, Nick and Jeremy walked over, the other two who made my life a living hell.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Nick said.

Jeremy laughed, "How you doin' Swan?"

"Why do you care!?" I snapped.

"Ouch. That hurts." Jeremy said.

"Look, leave before I have my husband come over here and make you leave." I warned.

"Ha. Who'd you marry?! That wimp of a boyfriend you dated in high school? What was his name? Eddie?" Randy asked.

"His name is Edward!"

"Edward. That's it. How long did it take him to get you knocked up?"

I glared at him.

"How many kids do you have?"

"Five."

"Wow! Five! Maybe you should have taken a class on how to keep your legs closed you little whore." Randy said.

My eyes went wide as the tears won and started to spill over, I turned my head trying my best to wipe them away secretly.

"Aw is the little whore going to cry? Want me to get you a tissue?" Jeremy asked.

Why me? Why on a night that was suppose to be fun?! I cursed at myself. I was crying over a comment that Randy Noll said, but the feeling of being back in high school hit me. I stopped trying to hide my tears, I didn't care, let them bask in their glory, I grabbed my purse and got up with some trouble which only made them laugh harder.

"That's right, run away you little whore!" Nick yelled.

I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could through the gym doors and down the hall and out of the front doors, I wiped away the tears only for more to come as I ran to the Volvo. It was locked, I screamed and hit it with my purse three times before sliding down to the ground crying harder.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I were having one of our make out sessions, we decided to go back to her convertible like old times, we used to cut class and make out in the car. I kissed her pressing her back to the front of the car, I stopped kissing her to try to get her on top of the car only to hear someone crying.

"Emmett! Em, come on." Rosalie said frustrated with my sudden halt.

"Rose. Someones crying." I whispered.

"So, that's their problem. They could be one of those people who cry over everything." She whispered back.

I stopped and got off the car causing her to groan, she got off too follow I followed the sound of the sobs which sounded like they were close to Edward's Volvo. I peaked my head to see who it was, my heart stopped when I saw who it was.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What?" Rosalie asked walking over.

Sure enough. Bella looked up with red eyes, her mascara was running down her cheeks, she looked up at us and sobbed more.

"Go get Edward!" I told Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV**

I ran into the Gym again searching for Edward, I found him in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Alice. I pushed and shoved my way through the sea of people tripping only a few times, one of the disadvantages of being human, I finally got close enough and rushed over to him.

"Edward!" I gasped out of breath.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bella. It's Bella. She's crying in the parking lot!" I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just go!" I gasped.

**Edward's POV**

I ran out of the high school and across the street to the parking lot, I walked fast over to my Volvo to find Emmett kneeling next to Bella who was crying.

"Bella. Love. Why are you crying?" I asked as soon as I got there.

She shook her head.

"She wouldn't tell me either." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I think I got this. Go back inside." I said.

"Okay." He said before leaving.

I sat down in front of Bella, I took her wet hands into mine and looked at him.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Am I... Am I a whore?" She sobbed.

"What?! Isabella! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Am I a whore?!" She asked again.

"No. Of course not! Bella, tell me what is going on?"

"Someone... Someone said that since I am pregnant with my sixth kid that I should have taken classes on how to keep my legs close... They... They called me a whore!" She gasped, she was crying so hard she was having hard times breathing.

"Okay, first calm down. You are not a whore, you will _never_ ever be a whore! You got it?" I asked.

She nodded crying harder, she wiped her eyes and took out a tissue from her purse blowing her nose.

"Now. Who called you that?" I asked ready to rip who ever upset my angel to pieces.

"Randy Noll, Jeremy and Nick!" She sobbed.

I growled and got up, I helped her stand and walked her back inside, I walked her over to the family who was standing by the door in the gym waiting. I ignored Emmett's question of where I was going and walked away, I found Randy and his two no good friends standing by the table where Bella once stood. I walked straight up to Randy, grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall hard holding him there.

"Whoa man. Watch the shirt!" He said.

"Watch the shirt?! You want me to watch your shirt?!" I asked angrily.

"Yeah." He said.

I tore off a sleeve smiling as I did.

"Hey man! That wasn't cool!" He said.

"No, _that_ was just a little heads up that if you _ever_ call my wife a whore again, I will find you and I _will _kill you!" I yelled.

That's when I was ripped off of him by Emmett and Jasper.

"I knew you would be doing something stupid. That's $50 you owe me Jasper." Emmett said.

"Your brother has some temper!" Randy said picking up his sleeve and looking over where Bella stood.

"Keep messing with my family and you'll find out about _my _temper." Emmett warned.

"It's not my fault that Bella is a whore." He said.

_WHAM!_ I punched him right in the nose, I heard a loud crunch as he fell to the ground grabbing his bloody nose.

"You- You broke my nose!" He gasped in shock.

"I warned you. I told you if you called my wife a whore again I would make you pay." I growled.

"Your crazy dude!" He said.

"You wanna test that theory?" I asked.

"Edward. Come on. He's not worth the attention." Bella said grabbing my arm and tugging on it never taking her glare off of Randy.

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the Gym walking next to Edward with the family close behind.

"Have a nice night." My old science teacher said.

I smiled politely back at him as we left the school probably for the last time, I took one last look at it before getting in the car. I sighed sitting down in the passenger seat and shut the door, Edward started driving immediately, I smiled a little. I took his hand, the hand that he punched Randy with, and examined it, it looked the same, all the damage went to Randy. I tangled my fingers in his and laid my head on his shoulder, I peaked up to see a smile on his face as we drove home...

**Bet you didn't see that coming xD I liked writing this chapter it was fun! It was Edward's protective side, I had this idea at work today so it didn't take me that long to write it down because I already knew what I wanted to happen and how it should be... Review! 4 reveiws or more for the next one!**


	36. Too Late

**Bella's POV**

**Three Months Later (9 Months)**

I was laying in our bed, only I wasn't laying with Edward I was laying with Emmett, we were both sleeping. I was laying on his chest and he had one arm wrapped around me, Edward was in a different state, he took the kids up for a little trip in the next state. He wanted to take them to see one of their favorite bands play, only there wasn't any shows playing in this state so he took them to the closest one. Of course I had to fight him on this decision because I was nine months pregnant today but I told him that I most likely wasn't going to go into labor anytime soon. I was sleeping peacefully dreaming of no one but Edward when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I opened my eyes placing a hand on my stomach, it was hard.

"Oh no." I whispered sitting up a little.

I waited, after about twenty minutes I felt another, this time I woke Emmett up.

"Emmett!" I said.

He mumbled something and turned over on his side.

"Emmett." I said again.

He took the pillow and put it over his head.

"_Emmett Cullen!_"

He groaned and turned over on his side, "What?"

"Something is happening." I told him.

"Something is happening? What is happening besides of me being awake at 3 in the morning?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything I just grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, it hardened again with another pain.

"Are... Are you having contractions Bella?!" He asked.

"I think so." I told him.

He started _freaking_ out, I wondered if this is how he acted when Rose told him Kaleb was ready to come out.

"Can you stand? WAIT! No, don't stand!" He said changing his mind.

I looked at him waiting.

"I can... I can drive us there. Don't move!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I told him.

"Right. No yelling at the mother." He reminded himself.

I sat up carefully, "Should we go to the hospital?"

"Has your water broken yet?" He asked calming down.

"No." I said checking the bed.

"Um. Maybe we should just hang out at the house. I'll call Carlisle at the hospital to see what we should do. Why don't you go and make yourself some tea?" He asked.

I nodded and got off the bed, I slowly walked, or waddled, out of the room. I walked past Alice and Jasper's room, the door was open and they were both up, Jasper was reading a book and Alice a shopping magazine, I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing up so early, it's three-thirty in the morning." Jasper said.

I took a deep breath, "I think today might be the day."

A loud squeal filled the room and Alice attacked me with a hug.

"Really?!" She asked placing a hand on my stomach.

"Don't get too excited it might be a false alarm." I told her.

"Has your water broken?" Jasper asked walking over.

"No. Emmett said we should just hang out until we know if something is going to happen, he is calling Carlisle now he told me to make some tea."

"I'll make you some." Jasper said.

We walked downstairs in the kitchen, Jasper was in the middle of making tea when I started to have sharp pains in my lower back, I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"My back hurts." I told him.

"Oh."

"Come on already," I said rubbing my stomach. "I want you out. Now."

Alice chuckled, Jasper walked over handing me a cup of tea, Emmett walked in.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle, he said to hang out here until your water breaks. He said then you have a choice, you could stay home until the contractions are about five minutes apart or you can go to the hospital." Emmett explained.

"Okay." I said.

"So tell that baby that we are ready when it is!" He said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh trust me. I am more ready then you! I am ready to see my feet again!" I said smiling.

I got up and walked into the living room after I finished my tea, I walked around ready for something to happen. I sighed wishing Edward was here, I longed to talk to him to hear his voice but I didn't want to worry him when nothing was happening. He would rush home and find that I was still huge and not in labor. Out of no where the kitchen door flew open and banged against the wall, I gasped at the sudden crash that made me jump, I had yet to notice that my water broke.

"Bella! You will _not _believe what is on sale right now!" Alice shrieked.

I gasped and looked down at my jeans, I was now standing in a puddle of water, I looked up at her shocked.

"You broke my water!" I gasped.

"Oh no!" She said covering her mouth.

"Alice what did you-" Emmett stopped when he saw me.

"Could you now make it to the bathroom in enough time Bella?" He asked.

"No... My water broke." I said.

"Okay. Don't panic! Let's go pack your bag. WAIT! No! Don't move!" He yelled.

"I told you not to yell at me!" I yelled back at him.

"Sorry! I'll go pack the bag and when I come down we can figure out if we want to head to the hospital." He said.

"I want to go to the hospital." I told him.

"Okay."

"I'll help you to the car." Jasper said.

Once I was in the car I dug my phone out of my purse, I flipped it open and dialed Edward's number, it was four in the morning so I doubt he would answer. I dialed the number anyway, I would leave him a message, I waited for the voice mail to show up.

"Hel- Hello?" Edward said, he sounded half asleep.

"Edward?" I asked, I didn't expect him to answer.

"Bella? What are you doing up it's four in the morning!" He said.

"Well- How are the kids?" I asked stalling.

"The kids? Their fine, they are enjoying themselves." He told me.

"Good. That's good." I said.

"Bella. You called at four in the morning to ask about the kids?" He asked.

"No, um, that's not the only reason..."

"Is anything wrong?"

"I'm in labor."

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Your what?"

"My water broke a few minutes ago."

"Are you... Are you okay?"

"For now. Emmett's packing the bag right now then we are going to the hospital."

He was about to say something but I cut him off with a gasp, I felt a contraction come and grabbed the handle on the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Contraction." I mumbled.

"Breathe. Breathe through it, it will help."

"Edward I cant do this without you!"

"Shh. I will get home as soon as possible. I'll wake the kids and we will be on the road. I promise you I will not miss this." He said.

I nodded my head, "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I hung up.

"Ready?" Emmett said, I didn't even notice that we were ready.

"Oh. Yeah." I said.

**Edward's POV**

I got up off the bed, Bella was in labor a million miles away, I just prayed that I would get there in time. I walked down the hall to where all the kids were staying, I knocked on the door lightly before opening it.

"Kids." I said.

Nothing.

"Kids! Wake up!" I yelled.

They jumped.

"Wha? What's going on?" Madison asked.

"We're leaving." I told them.

"What?! Now?! No! Dad we were going to go sight see remember?!" Emily said.

"I know, and I am sorry but we need to get home." I said.

"What's so freaking important that we have to leave?!" Seth asked.

"Your mother is in labor. Now, get dressed and pack! We're leaving in a half an hour!" I said before shutting the door.

"Sometimes my children can be so selfish." I mumbled to myself.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle!" I said as he walked in the hospital room.

"Hey Bella," He said walking over and kissing my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh. Okay." I said.

"Any word from Edward?" He asked.

"Not since I called to tell him." I said frowning.

"He'll be here Bella." Carlisle said rubbing my leg.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Ow." I gasped putting my hand on my stomach.

"Breathe." He said grabbing my free hand.

"Ow, ow ow." I cried squeezing his hand.

I closed my eyes focusing on breathing until the contraction was over, not even a second after my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I gasped, I was a little out of breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Edward! Hi..." I said.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked.

I laughed a little, "I don't know."

"Look I just called you to tell you we are on the way right now." He said.

"Edward, are you going to make it in time?" I asked playing with the blanket I was covered in.

"Yes. I will be there." He told me, but I could here himself wondering the same thing in his voice.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How are the kids doing? Their not too mad are they?"

"Their upset, but they'll get over it."

We talked for about ten minutes before I had another contraction.

I gasped.

"What?!" Edward asked.

"Contraction." I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed, "I wish I was there to hold your hand through them."

"Me too!" I said.

"Is everyone taking good care of you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Emmett's waiting hand and foot on me."

"Good."

"Bella! I got your burger, fries and chocolate shake!" Emmett said rushing in.

"Speaking of Emmett, he just came in with my food." I said to Edward.

"Okay, well I'll let you eat. I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I told him before hanging up.

"Was that Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said grabbing the food.

"Is he on his way?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is he going to make it?" He asked.

"What is this twenty questions?!" I snapped.

"Whoa, sorry." He said.

**A Couple Hours**

"Oh god!" I screamed as a contraction ripped through me.

"Breathe Bella your doing great!" Alice said.

"I just want this baby out!" I told her.

She brushed the hair out of my face as tears rolled down my face, it was more painful this time and I didn't have Edward here to help. My phone rang but I couldn't answer it, Jasper was in the room and answered it since it was Edward.

"Hello? Hi Edward. No she cant talk, she's having really bad contractions. So bad that she is crying." I heard Jasper tell him.

I screamed in pain as another one of them hit, they were about five minutes apart now and getting unbearable. I squeezed Alice's hand making her wince in pain as I breathed through the pain, Carlisle walked in to check me.

"Your at seven Bella." He told me.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Not much." He said.

"Oh God. Edward's not going to make it!"

"Bella? Edward wants to talk to you." Jasper said.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? Love? How are you doing?" He asked.

"It hurts Edward. It really hurts." I said.

"I know, but it will be over soon." He told me.

"Edward. I'm seven centimeters dilated! Carlisle said it wont be long now!" I cried.

"Sweetie, I am going to be there I promise you that, I am trying my hardest. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get there." He said before hanging up.

I looked at the phone for a minute before shutting it, he hung up without telling me he loves me.

**A Couple More Hours Later**

"Okay Bella this is it, your at ten." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"No! I cant be! Cant we stall it or something?!" I asked.

"Stall it? Honey we cant _stall_ childbirth." He said.

"But Edward's not here!" I cried.

"Bella, we cant wait any longer for him to show up. Alice, Emmett hold her hands for her to squeeze." He told them.

"Oh God. This isn't happening! I need my husband!" I said before the tears spilled over.

"Okay Bella, push!" Carlisle said.

I hesitated for a few minutes until Carlisle gave me that look, I pushed hard squeezing Alice's and Emmett's hands hard as I did. I gasped for breath when I needed to and took a short break, Alice handed me a water bottle and I took a quick drink.

"Okay push!"

I screamed as I pushed putting my chin on my chest, I heard Carlisle said I was doing great and pushed harder.

"Okay, take a break, I can see a little bit of the head." He said.

The only think I could think of was that I wanted this baby out and that for the first time Edward broke his promise, he told me he would be here and he wasn't, it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart over and over again.

"Push Bella! Big push!" Carlisle said.

I pushed, Alice wiped my forehead with a damp towel while squeezing my hand, I didn't wait until Carlisle told me to push on the next one, I knew by now when to push and when not too.

"Good. Good, now, one last big push and you will have your baby." Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath before pushing, "There better be one baby!" I said through the push, Carlisle and everyone in the room laughed. I pushed until I heard the most wonderful sound in the world, I heard my baby's cry fill the room and everyone stopped to listen.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle said.

I lost it then, I started to cry and laugh at the same time, he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped up the baby in a blue blanket. He handed it to one of the nurses who walked him slowly over to me, she carefully placed him in my arms.

"Hey." I whispered. "Hi. I'm your mama. Yeah."

"Oh Bella! He's beautiful!" Alice said.

I touched his little lips with my finger, but it was time for the nurse to take him back, I waved goodbye as they took him out of the room.

**Edward's POV**

I _finally_ made it to the hospital in Forks and prayed that I wasn't too late, the kids were running behind me but I couldn't wait for them. I ran to the front desk and asked for Bella Cullen, the lady pointed down the hall before I took off running again, I got to the room and pushed the door open. I saw Alice and Esme sitting in chairs looking at magazines, I looked around to see Bella laying in the bed sleeping, my heart dropped when I saw that her stomach was small again, I was too late.

"Edward." Alice whispered.

"Oh no." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Shh! We just got her asleep! She's been crying for an hour because of you!" Alice said.

"When did she deliver?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half ago." Alice said.

It was only then I saw a baby in one of those plastic things on wheels that they kept the babies in, it was wrapped in a blue blanket and was sleeping next to its mother. I walked over to the two of them, I touched the little boys cheek lightly, he stirred a little bit but went right back to sleep. I turned to Bella who was sleeping peacefully but had tear streaks on her cheeks, I sighed, I had let her down and broke my promise. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, she jumped before slowly opening her eyes.

"Edward?" She asked groggily.

"Hey." I whispered caressing her cheek.

"You came." She whispered.

"Of course I did, but I was too late." I said looking at the baby next to us.

Silence.

"Look, Bella I am really sorry." I told her.

She started crying again, "You missed it Edward! You missed me having your baby."

"Shh. I know." I said, my heart was breaking, she was crying because of me.

"It's a boy. A little baby boy Edward!" She said smiling.

"Yeah. He's beautiful." I told her.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, I thought she would be mad at me, but with the kind of kiss she was giving me let me know she forgave me. I smiled taking her hand in mine, she smiled laying down in my arms.

"So. We still have a name to pick out." She said.

"I guess we do." I said smiling.

"I was thinking about Micheal." She told me.

"Micheal? Hm. I like that name." I told her.

"How about that? Do you like that name Micheal?" She asked taking the baby's little hand in hers.

He made a gurgle noise in his sleep.

"I guess that's a yes!" Bella said laughing.

"Welcome to the world, Micheal Cullen..." I whispered kissing Bella on the forehead.

**There it is! The baby came! This was a very long chapter!!! So you guys better be happy =P Tell me what you think! Go review please!!! =P **


	37. Where Is She?

**Bella's POV**

Micheal was now about four weeks old, he was so small but so cute, I was getting him ready to go to the grocery store. Edward and the family went to play baseball, they took the kids with them because they have only gone a few times. I was still tired so I stayed home, I got Micheal in his car seat and walked outside.

"We are going to steal daddy's car. So shh, this is his baby, I think sometimes he loves it more then his actual kids!" I said as I strapped him in the backseat.

I got the keys to the Volvo out of my purse and started it, I drove off and headed to the store. I parked as close to the store as I could find but that was still far, they didn't even have any of those "New Mother" Parking places that some people had. I got Micheal out of the car and put his seat into a cart, I smiled as people complemented me on my new baby. I filled the basket with diapers, food, a couple toys, new blankets and everything else we needed for both the family and the new baby. Micheal started to scream his head off which made some people turn their heads to, I searched in the diaper bag for a bottle but I couldn't find it.

"Crap!" I cursed as I flung the diaper bag back in the cart making Micheal cry more.

I sighed and kept pushing him through the isles, my phone started to go off then.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where is my car?" Edward asked.

I laughed.

"Bella. Where is my car?" He asked again.

"I have it." I told him.

"Why do you have my car?" He asked.

"Because mine is almost out of gas and I needed to go to the store." I said.

He sighed.

"Edward it is fine." I said trying to get Micheal to calm down.

"Why is Micheal upset about?"

"He's hungry but I forgot a bottle."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm going to check out now, I'll be home with your precious car soon."

"Okay."

I hung up and made my way to the check out lines, I actually found one that wasn't that bad and waited. I finally got there and the guy rung my stuff up, I smiled silently apologizing for the screaming babies, just when I thought things couldn't get worse I searched my wallet for the credit card Edward got me. I couldn't find it, I smiled once again as I looked, I finally gave up and handed him my old one, I didn't know how much I had on there.

"I'm sorry... But there isn't enough." The clerk said handing me the card back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to put the stuff back?" He asked.

"Can I call my husband? Have him bring me my other one?" I asked tears threatening to come.

"Sure." He said giving me a break.

"Thank you!"

I took my phone out as he told the people behind me that the lane was closed until further notice, I dialed Edward's number.

"Love?" He asked.

"Ugh! This day is turning out horrible. Can you come to the store please?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Love, why do you sound like your close to tears?!" He asked.

"Can you just come down here please? I left the credit card you gave me when we got married and all I had was my old one, well theres not enough." I said.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

**A Couple Minutes Later**

Edward walked in the store and over to the check out stand where I stood blinking back tears, I rocked Micheal in his car seat on the ground as I watched Edward pull out his credit card. He handed it to the cashier and signed his name when needed, the bagger person started to bag up the items and load them in the cart.

"Love." Edward said walking over to me.

"Thanks for coming." I said quietly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked touching my wet cheek.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until he said something.

"I'm just tired and stressed, Micheal wont stop crying and I'm tired!" I told him.

He laughed a little wrapping his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, I closed my eyes for one second and ended up falling asleep standing up.

**Edward's POV**

I managed to get the millions of bags of stuff, Micheal and Bella into the car, I gave the bag boy who helped me some extra cash for his help. I got in the car, buckled and backed out of the parking lot, I kept glancing over to Bella who sat in the passenger seat sleeping. She would move every now and then but let out a deep breath and fall asleep again, I smiled as I drove home. I pulled up to the house shutting the car off before getting out, I unstrapped Micheal and walked him to the house.

"Hey Edward!" Alice greeted.

"Shh! He's sleeping!" I told her.

"Oh! Sorry," She whispered. "Where is Bella?"

"In the car sleeping." I told her smiling.

"She must have had a rough night." Alice said.

"Yeah, I found her in tears when I went to pay for the stuff." I said.

"Aw."

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure!"

Alice walked out with me to the car, we were walking up to the car when I found the passenger seat door wide open. I walked up to it to find Bella gone, I looked at Alice before going to look in the rest of the car, but she want there and her phone lay on the ground.

"Edward? Where's Bella?" Alice squeaked.

"She's gone..." I whispered.

Just then Alice gasped and was pulled into a vision, hopefully it was about Bella... My Bella was gone...

**Cliff hanger!!!! I know this is short but I had to be evil! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was going to yesterday but I just got a new phone! I got the LG Xenon in blue and I have been glued to it ever since! =P So review and tell me how much you hate me for being evil! Just kidding! But you should go review because like every chapter I'm not going to post it until I get 4 or more reviews! =]**


	38. What Now?

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I turned on my side, I sat up slowly yawning and running my hand through my hair. I looked around the room, it was dark and sort of cold, I was on a bed but it didn't seem like our bed to me.

"Edward?" I asked throwing the covers off me.

I got off the bed and stood up, I walked over to the window, I was barefoot and the floor felt like it was stone, it was freezing. I stood up on my tippy toes and looked out the window, it was raining and it looked nothing like home. I turned around I was totally confused and scared, I dug in my pockets for my phone but it wasn't there. I searched the wall for a light switch but all that was in the room was that bed, I walked back over to it, there was a thin sheet that I was covered up with and a little pillow. The bed was covered in a white sheet and had one of those old spring mattresses on it, I saw the door it was a wooden door and had a lock on. I rushed over to it trying to open it, it banged loudly as I screamed, I fought with the lock for a couple minutes before going back to the bed. I crawled on it wrapping the sheet around me, I hugged my knees trying to get heat, it sort of felt like it was winter. I heard the lock slowly click open and the door swing open, I stopped breathing when I saw who walked in.

"Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella." Aro said.

"A-Aro?" I gasped.

"Yes. It's good to see me isn't it?" He asked walking up to me.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"That's for me to know my darling, how are you? You just had another baby did you?" He asked me.

"You don't need to know that."

"How is Madison doing?"

I glared at him.

"Yes. I see it is still a very touchy subject still."

He grabbed my hand and sniffed it.

"Ah. Your human again." He said smiling.

"That can change in a minute." I snapped.

"No. See if you wish to become a vampire, then someone very close to you will die!" He said smiling.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Guard. Flip the light on." He said.

The light shined and I gasped, Jacob sat in a chair all tied up in ropes and a gag in his mouth, I stared at him horrified.

"Jake!" I cried getting up and running to him.

"Now now, one bad move and with a click of a button, he's dead." Aro warned.

"What are you doing Aro?! He did nothing to you! Nothing!" I shouted.

"I know. I just thought it would be more interesting to have him here, oh and one more thing. When Edward comes, and I'm sure he will, he can only save one of you, the other will be left here to rot to death." Aro explained.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Bella, now did we forget? Didn't I tell you I would be back after I raped Madison?"

I turned my attention back to Jake, he looked up at me as the tears slid down my face, he pulled me into his lap and wiped my tears away. Aro pulled out his phone and dialed a number, he commented on how good technology was in the middle of no where.

**Edward's POV**

I was pacing up and down the living room, Alice saw Bella being taken, but the guy who took her was wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering his face. Jasper had Bella's phone searching her texts and for any sign that she was being threatened. Everyone was tense, you could feel it in the air, the kids were upstairs watching Micheal and all the stuff Bella bought sat on the kitchen counter unpacked and still in the bags. My phone started to go off on the counter, I grabbed it flipping it open.

"Hello?!" I gasped.

"Edward. How are you my friend?" Aro said on the other end, my heart dropped.

"Edward? What is it?" Carlisle asked walking over.

"It's Aro." I mouthed.

"Aro?!" Alice shrieked.

"Edward? Are you still there?" Aro asked.

"Yes. I'm here." I told him.

"Ah yes. Okay, well thought I would let you know I have a very special someone that I think belongs to you." He said.

"Let her go!"

"Her? Who said it was a her?"

"Aro!"

"Right. It's Bella. But don't worry, she is in very good hands."

"You son of a bitch!"

"That's it let me talk to him!" Carlisle said.

I handed the phone over to Carlisle, I was absolutely fuming, he had my Bella. Alice walked over to me with Esme and tried to calm me down, I wanted to punch something and throw things but I knew it wouldn't help anything. Alice gave me a small smile and went back to concentrating on having a vision, I listened in on the conversation Carlisle was having with Aro but it didn't sound like he was going let Bella go or even say where they were.

**Bella's POV**

"There. It shouldn't take them _that _long for them to find you." Aro said shutting the phone.

I glared at him, while he was talking in the other room I managed to get Jake free, he climbed out the now open window. Aro looked around the room and then back at the chair where Jake was.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Gone." I said smiling.

"Gone? Where?" He asked.

"I don't know, far away?" I said.

"Your really pushing your luck you know that Bella." He told me.

He pressed me to the wall, I could feel his breath on my neck, I closed my eyes and flash backs of the night I was raped filled my head. I screamed and pushed him away, I ran to the other side of the room gasping for breath. It felt like the walls were closing in on me and that night was going to replay itself only with Aro this time. Aro walked over to me again looking at me concerned, I looked at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I shot.

"Yes there is. Now, be a good little girl and tell me." He said holding a knife up to my neck.

My heart stopped. I looked up at him shocked, was he going to stab me? I took deep breaths trying to act like I wasn't afraid but he could hear my heart racing so I knew I wasn't doing too good of a job. He chuckled running the knife down my neck and on my arm, he stopped at my stomach looking me in the eyes.

"What's your purpose to live?" He asked.

"My purpose?" I questioned.

"What do you live for? Or who do you live for?" He asked.

"Um, my kids and my husband?"

"So your kids are very important to you?"

"Their my world."

"And you world would come crashing down if they were to, I don't know, disappear?"

I glared at him, "You can push me around but don't you _dare_ bring them into this!"

"Aw why not?"

"I want them to have a normal life, away from all this."

"But they do want to become vampires right?"

I didn't answer.

"And now that you discovered your power you could just wish them a vampire, no pain needed."

Silence.

"I have a, proposition, if you want to call it that." Aro said smiling.

I took a deep breath. "What?"

"I let you go, but I gain your kids as my new additions to the vampires that are working for me." He said.

"Hell no! Your a sick bastard!" I yelled walking away from him.

"So your saying that, you don't want to be free?" He asked.

"Not if it means that I have to give you my children!" I shot.

"But you do know that means you will never see Edward again, right?"

I closed my eyes, tears came to my eyes but I stopped them from coming.

"Yes." I chocked.

"Alright. It's done. Oh an Bella?" He asked.

I turned around, "What?"

I felt a sharp object be shoved in my stomach, I opened my eyes wide in shock I looked at Aro who was smiling before I looked down to see a knife in my stomach. He pulled it out making me gasp, I watched him walk to the door as my hands shook.

"Oh and Bella?" He said turning around. "Have a nice day."

He shut the door behind him, I heard the locks on the door click shut and foot steps walk away, I looked down at my stomach before I felt my knees give out. I fell to the floor gasping for air, I clutched my stomach in pain, I was going to die. I opened my mouth to wish it away but nothing came out, I closed my eyes letting a tiny scream of pain escape. I watched as the blood made a puddle underneath me, I looked over to the bed I saw the cell phone laying on the ground. I bit my bottom lip as I got on my feet slowly, I clutched my stomach as I limped over to the bed, I grabbed the phone off the ground and opened it. It had signal which gave me hope that I would be okay, I quickly dialed Edward's number and waited.

"What do you want?" Edward asked bitterly.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella?!" He asked.

"Edward! Help me!" I said.

"Bella. What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know where I am! Edward, he stabbed me!" I gasped in pain.

"What?! Bella! Look around where are you?!" He demanded.

"I don't know! Edward! I don't know." I said crying.

"Shh. Okay, is there a window?"

"Yes."

"Okay, does it have a lock on it?"

"No."

"Do you think you could climb out?"

"I don't know, it's really high up."

"Try."

I got off the bed wincing as I walked over to the window, I looked up putting the phone on the side of the window sill. I grabbed the edge and pulled up, it felt like I was being torn into two, I started to bleed more as I let out a ear splitting scream. I let go and bent over, I let out a loud sob, I heard Edward calling my name and picked up the phone again.

"I cant... It hurts too much!" I told him crying harder.

"Okay, it's fine. Your going to be fine. Can you see out of it?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't really recognize anything." I said looking around.

"Look harder." He told me.

I looked out of the window, I saw a lot of lights to different stores, it was pitch black so I had difficulty reading the signs.

"Wait! Edward I think I see the shopping mall on third street!"

"How far?!"

"I don't know! But it's close!"

"Do you think your in a house?"

"It looks like it, I can see outside, the house it white."

"I'm coming Bella!"

"Edward! I love you..."

"I love you too."

He hung up after that. I grabbed the sheet off the bed and held it to my stomach, I didn't know what to do so I tried to stop the bleeding. I slid to the floor slowly and curled up in a ball, I slowly closed my eyes, I couldn't keep them open any longer.

**Edward's POV**

I sped down the street towards the mall, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were in my car and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme followed behind us in Carlisle's car. I sped down a busy road getting honked at every time I cut in front of someone, Alice was watching anxiously for the turn.

"Turn! Your going to miss the turn!" She shrieked.

I turned the wheel sharply making the back end of the car slide as I sped down the street where Bella should be, I could still here the horns of the angry drivers behind me as I raced to save my wife.

"Edward! Slow down!" Alice yelled gripping on to the dash board.

I gripped the steering wheel harder pulling into the shopping mall parking lot, I quickly pulled into a space and wasn't exactly straight but I got out of the car anyway. Carlisle pulled next to me as everyone got out of the car, I put my keys in my pocket running my hand in my hair.

"She said it was a white house..." I said looking around slowly.

My heart dropped when I realized that there in the middle of a bunch of houses was the only white house on the street. I looked at it, it looked like your ordinary house, white with a picket fence and a garden. The lights were on which made it look more blended in with every house, I looked at Carlisle who was also looking at it.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

"Maybe we should wait." He said.

"Well, have fun with that, I'm going in." I told him walking across the street.

"Edward!" Alice called.

I turned around.

"Look out!" Alice shrieked.

I turned when I heard a horn honk, I saw a delivery truck coming at me full speed, my eyes went wide.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward!" I called.

He turned around.

"Look out!" I shrieked.

The next thing we knew Edward was on the road face down, the driver of the delivery truck managed to stop the truck _after_ hitting my brother. Everyone took off running where Edward lay, I stood there covering my mouth as Carlisle flipped him over. Edward's head fell to the side, it was all bloody and bruised, his shirt was ripped and showed places where Edward was now bleeding. Carlisle checked for his pulse and listened to his heart before flipping his cell phone open, he was calling an ambulance. I looked around to the family and noticed it was just Esme standing next to me.

"Where-"

"They went to find Bella." Esme said never taking her eyes off Edward.

My mouth fell open, I couldn't believe what just happened. Carlisle started to do CPR stopping every now and then to do mouth to mouth, I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I watched Carlisle work on getting Edward to breathe.

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett go! Go find Bella!" Jasper yelled as he and Rosalie fought Aro.

We had just killed all of his body guards he had with him, he was shocked to see just us and played his normal routine but pretending to care about Edward.

"But-"

"Do it for Edward!" Jasper yelled at me.

I turned around and ran through out the house, I saw a brown door with a bunch of locks on it, that had to be where Bella was. I looked at a hook that hung just to the left of the door, there had to be a million keys on it. I took the keys off the hook and started to try every key on it, I gave up not even half way through it, there had to be another way. I saw that there was a fire extinguisher in glass in the wall, I ran to it knocking the glass free with my hand. I took the extinguisher out running back to the door, I started to beat the locks with it, for once I was glad I worked out as much as I did. The locks fell to the floor with a loud crack as I turned the handle, I flew the door open only to see a big puddle of blood, and in the middle of that puddle was Bella.

"Oh God." I whispered.

I ran over sliding to the floor, I turned Bella so that she was on her back, she looked really pale. It didn't take long for me to be covered in her blood, I took the blood stained sheet out of her hands and set it down. A note fell on a dry spot of the floor, I took the little folded up piece of paper and unfolded it, I recognized Bella's hand writing at once it said: _I Love You._ I shoved it in my pocket before checking for a pulse, nothing, she wasn't breathing, I heard a gun shot ring through the house making my heart drop. I looked at the door, who shot the gun? Who got hit? Did Jasper get shot? Or even worse, did Rosalie get shot? Answering all my questions Rosalie and Jasper walked in, blood stained their shirts as they ran in.

"What happened out there?!" I asked now doing CPR on Bella.

"He ran. Oh God, Bella." Rosalie said.

"Go tell Carlisle he needs to get another ambulance here NOW!" I ordered.

"I'm going!" Rose said running out the door.

"Come on Bella, I am _not _going to let you die!" I said.

**Rosalie's POV**

I ran outside, the ambulance was already here, the lights were flashing as they worked on getting Edward in the back. I ran to Carlisle who was talking to one of the paramedics.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! You have to call another ambulance!" I told him.

"Rosalie?" He asked.

"Call an ambulance! Bella. She doesn't look good! Carlisle, I think she might be-"

"No!" Alice shrieked.

"Okay. Everyone just calm down! Bella is not dead. Her and Edward will be fine! I'll call another ambulance right now." Carlisle told us.

The ambulance with Edward drove away as the sirens started, I watched it as it disappeared down the road. I looked back at the house, what was going to happen now?

**Wow. Intense chapter! I was nice though and posted this even though I didn't get 4 reviews! But I wont be so nice next time! =P So go review! 4 for the next chapter! =]**


	39. What Happened?

**Edward's POV**

I woke up with a stabbing pain in my side, back and my leg. I heard beeping noises as I looked around the room, I was in the hospital, my leg was wrapped in a cast and I had bandages covering my whole stomach. I groaned as another sharp pain stabbed me in the back, I searched for the button to call the desk and pressed it. I was expecting one of the nurses to walk through the door but was surprised when Carlisle walked in with Esme at his side.

"Edward." Carlisle said walking to my bed.

"Dad," I whispered weakly, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a delivery truck." He told me.

"Ah. That explains why I feel like I was hit by a truck." I said.

He chuckled, "So your still in pain?"

"I'd say."

" I'll tell them to give you more pain medication." Esme Said Smiling.

"Thanks mom."

"Mom. He called me mom." Esme said.

I chuckled but regretted it once I did, I grabbed my side in pain.

"Bella. How's Bella?" I chocked squeezing my eyes shut.

Carlisle sighed which made me open my eyes right away, he looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Carlisle... She isn't..." I said slowly.

"It isn't good Edward. It's really bad... She lost a ton of blood, luckily for her Emmett was the same blood type so he is giving her more blood as we speak." Carlisle explained.

"What... What happens now?" I asked.

"We wait, as soon as Emmett gets done with the blood we'll give it to Bella to see if she gets any better." He said.

"I want to donate blood, I want to give it to her, help her."

"Edward. I see where your coming from. But you cant give blood, you were just hit by a truck and your still weak."

"But-"

"Edward," He warned using that voice he uses when you know your pushing it. "All you need to worry about is getting better, we will worry about taking care of Bella."

I sighed, Esme came back in with a nurse who injected a needle into my IV, she smiled at me and left after giving me the pain medication. Esme walked over to me running her fingers through my hair, she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Don't be worried." I told her.

"Your my first son, your my baby. Of course I am going to worry." She said her own voice shaky from being close to tears.

"Don't start the crying thing either." I said chuckling a little.

"I'm sorry." She said smiling.

**Madison's POV**

"Come on sweet heart. Sit down." James said.

"I cant!" I snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said.

I sat down in the chair next to James, I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my bottom lip, I looked at James who was looking at me worried.

"I'm fine." I told him kissing him on the lips.

"I know, I'm worried too." He told me.

Esme came out and everyone stood up.

"Your father is up." She said.

"Is he okay?"

"Is he hurt?"

"When can we see him?!"

She opened her eyes at all the questions she was asked at once.

"He is fine, but I don't think he is ready for visitors quite yet." She told us.

"How's mom?" Emily asked.

Esme bit her lip, "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle."

She walked away.

"But-"

Everyone stood there silently not wanting to say what we were all thinking, was mom dead? Is that why she just walked away without saying anything like we never asked about mom? I looked at the ground feeling completely numb now, I walked up to the front desk where Carla, the nurse that knew our parents really well, was standing. She looked at me before rubbing my hand, she smiled before going back to her charts. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there looking blankly at the chart Carla was filling out. I was glad when Carla didn't talk, I didn't feel like talking I didn't feel like telling people how I was feeling or if I was okay. Right now I just wanted to stay quiet and stand here next to, well anyone.

"Carla, I don't think that chick in three is going to make it too much longer..." A doctor, who had to be new, said.

Carla looked up, "Who?"

"You know that girl who was stabbed, her brother gave her blood but it isn't helping and we don't have any more." He said.

"I don't see how a hospital can be out of blood, are you sure you looked hard enough?"

"Yes."

Carla cursed something in Spanish before walking away, I looked at the new doctor before rushing to catch up to Carla. I walked next to her looking into patients rooms, she turned right at the end of the hall way and walked in a room that stocked everything. I waited outside, she was taking a long time to get the blood so I decided to walk around a bit. I found the doctors lounge and pushed the door open, lockers lined the walls with little black name plates on the front of each one. I ran my fingers across them until I reached the one that said "E. Cullen", it wasn't locked so I lifted the handle and opened it slowly. His doctors coat was hanging in it and his stethoscope lay on the top shelf, pictures of us and mom filled the inside of the door. I smiled as I looked through each of them, I wasn't aware that someone was standing behind me. They cleared his throat making me jump five feet in the air, I slammed the locker shut and turned around. He was tall, with blond hair and light blue eyes, he wore black pants with a blue striped shirt under his doctors coat. Robbins was printed in cursive on his coat on the upper left side, he looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave before I call security on you for looking through peoples stuff without their permission." He said before leaving.

I gasped and ran after him out the door.

"Excuse me! I don't think you know who your talking too!" I snapped.

"Oh I don't?" He asked me smiling.

"No you don't! I happen to be Dr. Edward Cullen's daughter! And Dr. Carlisle Cullen's grand daughter!" I told him struggling to keep up with him.

"Oh really? You don't look like his daughter."

"Well, that's because _technically _I'm not."

"See. So you have no right to go through his stuff."

"Hey! Who said I wasn't adopted! Now I'm not going through my life story here but he is my dad! He has always been my dad!"

"Well, until you explain on how your his daughter, I am not going to believe you." He said stopping making me run into his chest.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, something that happened a lot and that I got from my mother.

"Well, I don't see how it could hurt to tell you. My mother was raped and found out she was pregnant with my twin brother and I. Ever since Edward has been there every minute for us, so he is the only father I have."

"And he adopted you?"

"Yes. As soon as he could."

"And that makes you and your brother his children?"

"Uh duh?"

"Right. Okay, well it was nice to meet you..."

"Madison."

"Madison, I hope you have a nice day."

He walked away, I opened my mouth wide before following him.

"That's it?! Have a nice day?! No I'm sorry for yelling at you?!" I yelled.

He turned around fast and the next thing I knew I felt his lips on mine, I opened my eyes wide not knowing that James was there. I pushed him away and scowled, I wiped my mouth of.

"Excuse me! That was incredibly rude and inappropriate!" I snapped.

"Well the way you were following me gave me the impression that you wanted something to happen." He told me.

"Well that was not what I was looking for! I have a boyfriend!"

He raised his eye brows.

"Madison?" Someone asked, I turned around to see James, he looked shocked and angry.

"James!" I shrieked.

"How- Why did you kiss him?!" He demanded.

"What?! No. James I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" I said so fast I had trouble making it out.

"Right." He said before turning around and walking away.

"James!" I yelled, I turned around and growled at Dr. Robbins angrily before running after James.

I ran in the waiting room where he was sitting in between Emily and Matthew, I walked over to him kneeling in front of his chair. I tried grabbing his hand but he pulled it away, I sighed and tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head. I glared at him, talk about acting childish! I stood up and walked into the room where dad was, he was sleeping so I just sat on a stool and crossed my arms.

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't sleeping, I saw Madison pass the room before walking in so I decided to act like I was. I watched through my eye lids as I saw Dr. Robbins walk in smiling, why was he here?

"You had no right!" Madison yelled at him.

"Be quiet or you'll wake your father!" Dr. Robbins warned.

Madison cursed under her breath, "I hope your happy!"

"Of course I am, I got to kiss a pretty girl." He said.

_What?_

Madison stood up walking over to him, "You made James hate me! He thinks I kissed you!"

"You deserve better anyway."

"I love him! He is my life! I want to marry him someday..."

"And how old are you?"

"I am going to be 17 in a few days!"

"You are too young to get married."

"You cant tell me that!"

"Well seeing as your father is in bad shape, you need someone to help you."

"I just met you! Plus I have plenty of people to "help me""

She walked and stood at the foot of my bed, she crossed her arms and blinked back tears.

"Plus, he is going to be fine." She said, not trying to convince him but too convince herself.

My heart broke, I couldn't pretend anymore, all I wanted to do was to comfort her. I started to stir and act like I was waking up, I opened my eyes slowly looking right at Madison, I smiled.

"Dad!" She said rushing over to my side.

"Hi sweetie." I said.

"How are you?! Are you okay?! Should I get grandpa?!" She asked looking at the monitors.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I'm okay." I told her.

"Oh I'm so glad your awake!" She said throwing her arms around me.

I bit my lip trying not to scream in pain, I wrapped my arms around her.

"How's mom?" She asked standing back up.

"We don't know yet. But she will be fine, how is Micheal doing?" I asked.

"Fine. Matthew has him."

"Okay."

**A Couple Days Later**

I was on crutches as I walked slowly to Bella's room, I was going to see her for the first time since the day she called for money. I pushed the door open with one of the crutches and hopped in, she was laying on the bed sleeping. I put the crutches against the wall and limped over to the stool that saw by her bed. I watched her sleep, she looked peaceful but weak at the same time. Her cheeks no longer had the pink in them, it looked like all the blood was drained from her face. I touched her cheek lightly, it was a little colder then usual too, she started to move slowly as I pulled my hand away.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here love." I told her.

She opened her deep chocolate brown eyes and looked at me, a smile appeared on her lips when she saw me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pain." She told me.

"Well, Carlisle said a nurse just gave you pain medication so it should kick in soon."

She gasped, she looked over to my leg then back at my face which still had cuts from getting hit by a truck.

"Edward! What happened?!" She asked.

"I got hit by a delivery truck." I told her.

Her eyes got wider as she opened her mouth in shock.

"You got hit by a truck?!"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When I came to save you, I didn't look and before I knew it a truck it me."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Well, if I hadn't got kidnapped you wouldn't of gotten hit by the truck!"

I laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Bella. I can not believe that you think that this is _your_ fault! This is far from your fault!"

"But in a way it is!"

I shook my head, "Silly Bella."

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long but I finally got the chapter up! Review! =]**


End file.
